Bound To You
by Matin gris de ciel
Summary: Inuyasha has been a slave to an abusive master. Finally, his cries are heard and he is "bound" to a powerful Daiyokai. Can Sesshoumaru learn to accept his new fate, and save inuyasha from the life he has lived or will the hanyou suffer more? inuXsesh
1. Servitude

Er, Hello! This is my first fan fiction! Oh gosh. How will I pull this off? J

**This Fanfiction is Currently being Edited 06/28/14**

Also, I don't make any money of this, everything belongs to its rightful copyright holder, and I hope she doesn't begrudge me for borrowing her characters.

Summary: Inuyasha, a young inu-hanyou has spent years praying even pleading, for something or someone to help him. He knew it was a sin, an evil wish, for a halfbreed like him, but that didn't stop him from wishing. When his ancestors finally hear his calls, they "bind" him to a proud Daiyokai, hoping the two can walk together in this forced fate and find happiness.

**WARNINGS: OCC CHARACTERS, ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE**

* * *

><p><em>Today, he was to be "bound" to his "master." The person he was supposed to protect and guide for the rest of his life. It was sickening to him, Prince of the Western Lands, esteemed son of the most powerful Yokai in existence, heir to the three great swords of power, to be placed as the guard dog to another, lower, being. His body burned at the very thought and rage boiled in his stomach as he stood, completely impassive and disdainful as ever. This was a time honored tradition with his royal family, one he found disgusting. His father had been bound to his beautiful and powerful Lady mother and together made a formidable team. The prince's only hope was that he would receive someone of the same prestige.<em>

"_My lord," a commanding tone rose above the six members. The Yokai Prince raised his head with an imperial lilt. _

_"I commend you on your power and the pride you bring to the Dog Clans. Today, you shall be given the ultimate test, the most powerful bond, one as strong as the blood that courses through your veins. As dictated by your ancestors, and mine own, you shall continue to bring honor to your bloodline as protector and guardian of others. Your charge has long since atoned for the sin of his birth, one unjustly bestowed by those of evil intentions. His abuse has gone on far too long and shames we that we have not stopped it. The boy, Inuyasha, has pleaded long and loyally and the innocence and purity of his soul shall now be recognized. Henceforth and forevermore, you shall mend the wounds of body and soul, become the power and guard, pawn and shield, for Hanyou, Inuyasha."_

_The tone swept through the room as power radiated around his body. He felt the stings of his fate tether his limbs, soul and heart. It was suffocating, the feeling of foreign power gripping his body, snaking through his viens, the rush of unfamiliar yokai damning him for eternity._

"_Hanyou?" His voice was low, the snarl on his lips audible. Rage slashed though his body, white hot and sharp. Yokai flared around him, sparking the air._

_ Of all things, a filthy, pathetic, wretch of a creature! This he could not accept. Those in the room balked at the young Lord's reaction, immediately whispers of shock murmured throughout._

_Before he spoke again, a voice like veiled thunder cut through the noise, silencing all within.. The center of the council, a yokai of many thousands of years, had begun to speak. Her body was lithe, despite age, with long white hair pleated down her back. She seemed to wear age flawlessly, skin porcelain white, but smooth, it glowed with an ethereal power. However, it was her eyes that startled the most. Milky white eye's fixed upon him, though unseeing, the haunting gaze seemed fit to pick apart his every thought. Yokai clashed, but the young lord did not back down, his body set in steel defiance._

"_And who are you that would dare defy the council's decision? Would you cast yourself down, below even the creature you find so unworthy?" Yokai rippled across the room, saturating the air with a tang of ozone. Sightless eyes dared a refusal. The prince stood tall. His rage did not abide, but despite this, he knew he could not challenge the decision._

"_No." The yokai bowed low, "I accept," Frigid Golden eyes took in each face with pure malevolence shining through. His voice was cruel and emotionless to all in the room. _

* * *

><p>The young boy was slowly awakening, fighting through thick darkness, desparate to awaken though he couldn't remember why. Pain was no stranger to him. Pain he welcomed as a very intimate friend, proof that he was alive. The warning bells in his mind sang for another reason. Around him was plush softness, blanketing his senses in pleasant warmth, unusal to him, who was used to the damp cold of his fetid cage. Atop his head, fuzzy triangle twitched madly, trying in vain to identify his whereabouts. There was no steady Drip from the rocks surrounding him, no biting chill radiating from the hard stone ground. Inhaling deeply, he could no longer scent the days old blood nor acrid sweat that usually steeped the room, the scent of his own fear and pain blanketing him. Fearful now, Inuyasha wondered if he was dreaming, his mind creating a fantasy so impossible, seldom had anything pleasant graced his sleeping mind in the ages since his nightmares, real and imagined, had begun. Whimpering again, Inuyasha felt tears prick at his eyes, fearful to awaken. It was torturous to image that he might open his eyes only to discover his mind had played a cruel trick upon him. Still, should his retainers find him ….<p>

Timidly, he opened dull gold orbs, owlishly blinking away at the sleep and dizziness that had settled upon him.

His eyes came into focus of a large four poster bed, with a high, pure white ceiling above his head. Eyes quickly adjusting to the little light - a single candle sitting on an ornate black nightstand beside him- he drank in the room.

The bed sheets were warm and silky, shockingly white to his eyes which had been in darkness for so long. Inuyasha rubbed his fingers on the material, disbelieving the reality around him. The bed upon which he was lain felt like a cloud to him, scarcely could he believe what his eyes told him. Tilting his head to the side, he regarded the vast room.

It seemed to have no end. The extravagantly decorated room featured rich furniture, each carved in a color that seemed strongly between black or a deep cherry wine. He simply couldn't decide. Tall dressers sat across from him, a large but low-to-the-ground center table sat many feet away from the bed. He could see the outline of a beautiful fireplace farther off, but the single candle didn't provide enough light. It was largely unsettling to the hanyou, in the near century that he had been alive, he could only dimly recall such extravaganze while his own mother had been alive.

_Whaaa…?_

Engrossed and amazed by his surroundings, it took the boy a few minutes before anxiety began to grip him. Cold tendrils of fear slithered across his skin, where he gripped tightly at his aching chest. Struggling to sit upright, he forced his mouth firmly shut, not allowing the groan of pain to escape. He pawed at his face, scrubbing the remnants of sleep out of his eyes.

Every movement intensified the pain, causing his body to shake minutely, fine tremors that he could not quite stifle. The young inu-yokai shuddered; he could still feel the sting and bite of every punishment he had received. His Master had cut mercilessly into his skin, repeating the same questions over and over, clawing for answers the hanyou did not have. Wherever he had been taken, he didn't want to leave. Releasing the tight grip on his clothes he began to inspect the clean bandages surrounding his arms and wrists. The Master had never before cleaned a wound of his. Pulling his knees up, he felt the open wounds on his back stretch taught and he suppressed the small hiss of pain threatening to slip from between his lips. Sound only brought more punishment.

His thoughts didn't wander too far before a sharp pain shot into his right eye. Immediately doubling over, the hanyou cried out, the pain crackling around his head, centering in on his eye. Gasping again, he flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder, waiting for the grip to become tight and punishing. He had cried out, been a disruption and would be punished. Still…

_He had never even noticed their entry._ The demons who carried out his masters cruel tricks had never been so stealthy

Fresh pain washed over his body, and he could barley focus on whatever it was this newcomer wanted, unable to even focus on the blurry silhouette by his side.

"You must seal the contract for it to stop," came a soft, silky voice.

"C-contract?" Inuyasha could barley think. One hand went up to grip his head. _Wha-what is he talking about?_

"Yes," the voice responded, "Had you not been so indisposed, you would have done this days ago. However, with such a weak constint …"

The silhouette seemed to get closer, "Hanyou, Quickly."

The hanyou could barley control his voice, "Ah-ah I don't…what…sorry, I'm so s-sorry?" The teen's voice was shaky, saturated with pain and fear. His fingers fisted into messy bangs, trying to ease the pounding.

Clawed, but gentle hands gripped his chin. With a sharp tug, soft lips covered his own. The warm kiss surprised the Inu, but he could barley move as his own head was tipped back and warm lips gently deepened it, one slick tongue running along his lower lip before being pulled away quickly. Gasping loudly, his mind cleared of the pain, aside from a tiny tingle settling into his right eye, the Inu almost regretted the loss, his lips blazed from the unexpected assault and he could feel the blush across his face. It had lasted mere seconds. Bewildered, Inuyasha's mind scrambled, until the much more impatient sounding man cut into his thoughts.

"A Name Hanyou. Give me a name." Shocked as he was the disgust in the mans tone, even veiled by the softness of his voice, was undeniable.

"A N-name?"

The man expelled a quick sound of distaste, "Yes."

Exhausted and much more confused- he had been expecting pain, not a kiss- the hanyou finally eyed the man in front of him who easily came into focus now that the mind wracking pain was gone. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he quickly dropped them, not wishing to look into the eyes of this person, whether he was his new master or not, it was something forbidden for him. This change was too much to handle and he knew not how to act.

Bringing his gaze up little by little, he observed the man in front of him. Thick flowing moonlit hair cascaded across one shoulder, dipping down below his view. Pristine white clothing, with intricate flower designs, contrasted with the fierce look in molten gold eyes. Though he could be no more than 20 in human years, Inuyasha knew that a Yokai such as this would likely be hundreds of years ahead of himself. Silky strands of perfectly straight silver hair framed his brow, upon which a delicate crescent moon sat perfectly centered. Vivid crimson markings lined the top of delicate lids sweeping upwards, outlining thick dark lashes. Arcing streaks of crimson also adorned each side of his face, curving over high cheekbones. Dragging his own matching eyes to the much sharper, predatory eyes once again, a single name slipped into his mind.

Irritation sparked inside he incandescent orbs, "Are you stupid, hanyou?"

"Se-Sesshoumaru" he whispered before giving into the fatigue once again.

Watching the hanyou's eyes slip closed, the daiyokai felt his annoyance leave as the name gripped him. It seemed to seep into his soul, wrapping itself around his heart, banishing whatever had been his name before and settling over his mind. It didn't take long for his name, henceforth Sesshoumaru, to gain dominance in his brain, and pulse through his own mark of the "bond."

He had been observing the hanyou quietly for some. The wretched creature had been found in a poor state. He had been badly abused by his previous "master" and had various cuts and bruises. Some of the cuts had been clean and smooth as if some time had been taken in drawing them. Others, jagged, uneven and grossly deep looked as if they had simply been cleaved out in a hurried mess. His hair was matted and dirty, cut jaggedly in some places and long in others. Bones protruded from taught, sickly skin which was almost translucently pale, each blue vien standing out shockingly. Despite his half breed status, it was a marvel the child had been able to survive. Sesshoumaru leaned in, scenting the air, the brat had been scared out of his , he felt his irritation rise again; though his face gave now show of it. _This is what I am given, a filthy wretch of a creature. Hanyou. _The thought left such a foul taste in his mouth, he very nearly spat.

With disgust, he wiped his lips and left the room of his charge.

Walking down the halls of his own estate, there had been no other place to bring the thing, he pondered his fate, attempting to drain the anger from his body. Truly, this tradition was outdated. There was no need for such common animals to have a protector. Indeed, someone had done both himself and the brat a great disservice by not leaving it to die ages ago. What was he to do? Raise the hanyou? Babysit? In the past, those in his bloodline had been the guards to the Main House of Inu Yokai. People who actually needed protection and had to constantly watch out for threats. Yet here he was tied to a Hanyou. A mere child compared to his own age! Despite the degrading circumstances, he had not choice in the matter, tethered so powerfully together now.

"Feh," he said softly. "Sesshoumaru. Nn. Not bad." the name was not displeasing, and he was glad, it would really not do for more shame to be cast upon him.

_Pathetic._

His quiet steps receded down the hall.

* * *

><p>There you go. First chapter. No idea if this is even going to touch off really, I hope someone enjoys it. Hopefully. I'm not a good writer. Thank you for your time. :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Bound To You

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! They make me soo happy! Comment please! Everything's welcome!

Clear up: Inuyasha is a hanyou. He was a former (at this point) slave. Sesshoumaru is STILL the prince of the west. His father is still alive. But they are no longer related. He is much smaller than Sesshoumaru. Due to both his younger age and his malnourished body.

Quickies: Um. Sesshoumaru isn't stricken with love or anything guys. He's vain and proud. Being stuck to a Hanyou does not sit well with him. (yet :D)

I've yet to really introduce any conflict here yet…but…its coming (probably next chapter!) J

Its also going to be a bit angsty and inuyasha will probably get hurt a lot. Meaning sesshoumaru is going to have to do quite a bit of comforting :D . There relationship though will probably get progressively fluffier (sexier? I'm not good at sexy…) . Preferences and ideas are all welcome! Unbeta'd

N' here we gooo!

* * *

><p>The hanyou had slept for two days. When he awoke he found himself once again surrounded by silky white sheets steeping in the scent of an oncoming storm. Blearily, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and cautiously glanced around, this time taking time to make sure there was no mysterious figure near him.<p>

He was still bandaged up, however they were fairly new and he reveled in the feeling of being clean. It was amazing,he couldn't help but stare at his own flesh, clear of the dirt that he wore like a second skin. Everything around him felt so soft and light and smooth. Like the clouds. A tiny smile spread on his face as he simply curled up, pillowing himself in blankets, and enjoyed the feelings around him. Curious, he ran rough palms down his arms and legs, exploring his torso slowly. Every cut, even those that only needed the tiniest bandage had been covered. Though he had no true semblance of the time that passed, he could tell it had been a long while that he had been allowed to stay in the obviously expensive bed. Such care had been taken with his wounds, perhaps his life would be better than what it once was?

A shudder ran the length of his sore, but mostly healed, body. _Before._ Fear gripped him again. What if the Master was testing him? The man was sadistic, he had always enjoyed teasing and taunting him. This could be his new way to hurt him. Maybe a test on his behavior. _Not that I don't deserve it. I have to repay my sin. I am nothing. I am filthy. I soil those around me. Master was protecting them from me. An animal. _Another thought entered his mind, _What if master has yet to sell me? What if he is cleaning me up to be more presentable for the buyer? _Slightly sickened, his mood dropped. No one would buy a hanyou, no matter how healthy it looked. Reminded of his stature, the hanyou snapped out of complacency, _hanyous don't deserve to enjoy things, _immediately sitting up, he glanced over the edge of the bed, planning to take his customary place on the floor, as had been expected of him. Pushing the thick sheets and blankets off himself, he prepared to jump off.

Again, a hand landed on his shoulder, tugging him backwards in mid movement. Shocked, the boy jumped and whirled around, Golden eyes widening like saucers. Fear spiked the air around him. His lips parted in a silent gasp as he faced the man he had met only a handful of nights ago. Sesshoumaru felt an inordinate amount of satisfaction in the fear he had inspired.

"Do not move. Your leg was broken. I do not know how well it has healed. Numbed from the pain as you are, it is foolishness to move about." The voice was sharp and commanding, but the face was bored and impassive. Slightly panicked, Inuyasha swivled his head to stare at the previously closed door, ears pricked straight up. Not a sound had been made before he once again found himself in the presence of the stranger from before. Quickly lowering his eyes, the hanyou bit his lip. As soon as the hand was removed and the man began to turn away, he bent his chest toward the bed, head almost touching the hand sown mattress.

"I'm-m S'sorry master. I d-did not wish t-to bother you. I'm sorry you had to w-waste your thoughts on such a creature as me."

Sesshoumaru turned, once again facing the hanyou. He was surprised at the quick admission from the boy, finding his earlier disgust slightly mollified. At least they had taught him obedience.

"Do not believe you can bother this Sesshoumaru, Hanyou." He paused and observed the boy, "Look at me when I speak to you." He noticed the shocked expression and watched as it changed to guilt. "_Open as a book"_ he thought.

"If you are well enough, I will be back shortly. There is much to explain to…you. What is your name?" He asked, pausing once again.

The hanyou looked at him, shocked written clearly across his face.

"My n-name?"

Leveling his glare at the boy, "I am addressing you am I not?" Sesshoumaru was wholly unimpressed. Truly an insipid little wretch.

"It's…my…I..it is whatever you w-wish to call me, master." The hanyou fidgeted, the guilt on his face seemed to grow.

"Your name, Hanyou. I am asking for your name. Do not waste my time."

Unable to hold eye contact, the hanyou dropped his gaze, continuing to fidget under the large yokai's imposing personality, he quietly answered "O-once I had b-been called Inuyasha, my lord." He had never been asked his name before.

"Mmm." He answered, vaguely recalling it being spoken at the ceremony. "I shall be back shortly. There is much to discuss about your new situation. Rest." With that, he turned gracefully and left without so much as a sound.

Starring hopelessly after him Inuyasha had the distinct feeling that his life was not ever going to be the same.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh as he entered his spacious study. The high windows on the left side were slid open and Sesshoumaru could smell the storm brewing.<p>

The room was large, but much more sparsely decorated that any other of the manor. On one side, it featured a large library full of books and loose scrolls or pieces of paper. The center of the room was the large rectangular desk. Had it not been so cluttered, anyone walking in could appreciate the deep reddish black stain to the clean, elegantly cut wood. On one corner, a beautiful almost glowing jade dragon statue seemed to attempt climb upwards. Sesshoumaru had a fondness for dragons that his father never understood. Beautiful Swords hung directly behind the desk on the wall, underneath which was a large painting of rolling clouds and mountains.

The prince was not looking forward to discussing anything with the hanyou. In fact, he would much rather leave the creature in some human village and never see him again. His scowl deepened and he turned his attention to a cluttered desk.

Sesshoumaru quickly sifted through some scrolls, pulling out and scanning that which needed his immediate attention. A thin eyebrow flicked up as he read a marrige proposal, directly from Lady Tekkai herself.

_Damn, _that would need his personal attention, _and soon_. That conniving bitch had been panting over him since he had come to age, centuries ago.

"My Lord" a tiny green kappa screeched, skinny green arms dragging open the thick doors to his study. Sesshoumaru sighed internally, today was sure to leave him with a headache. His glare cut across the room to land on his small retainer. "What is it?"

"My Lord!" The obnoxious squawking continued, "Your lord father will be present in two nights in court! He asks that everything be prepared for him and the reception that night!"

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course. Father would expect to do none of the work. Let him know everything had been previously arranged." Not only had his father dumped the entire debacle onto his son's shoulders unexpectedly, he had also invited every imbecile in the nation. Something about his son having the, "Charm of pickled Daikon." As if Sesshoumaru needed more sycophantic attentions.

Nodding reverently, the small demon began to scuttle out of the room before turning around.

"My lord!" he wailed piteously, "Oh my poor master! The shame to be stuck to a hanyou! The nasty Creature! Fools! A council of Fools! My lord's perfection should not be wasted on such an animal!" Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his retainer to break down before promptly slamming his foot down on his head.

"Jaken. Shut up. " Growing more irritated by the second, Sesshoumaru walked over his retainer and left the room, deciding instead to deal with the hanyou. With a last wistful glance at the paper work strewn across his desk, he left the room.

* * *

><p>He opened the door audibly this time, so as to allow the hanyou time to adjust. He walked steadily towards the small lump in the bed.<p>

"Hanyou, you are awake?" he questioned. Face impassive, his voice only barley hinted at the irritation he felt.

"Yes," came the quiet reply. He watched the sheets shift and the furry head of the boy shyly peaked out. The half breed kept his eyes respectfully on the bed spread and did not so much as breath while Sesshoumaur scrutinized him. If only all his servants behaved like this.

"You are to answer truthfully and quickly my questions or face consequences," The prince said, his searing gaze still bearing down on the boy. In truth, he could scarcely lay a hand on the creature with mal intent, but the brat didn't need to know that just yet.

A shiver passed over the hanyou, he glanced up nervously, nodding.

"Y-yes, My Lord."

"You are aware that you are no longer with your last…guardian. Correct? You understand that you have sealed a contract that can never be undone."

The boys head bobbed up. Wonder crossed his face.

"I was sold? Master had gotten rid of me?" He questioned slowly.

He sighed. Of course. He would have to go much slower with the boy.

"It is a shame for even a half breed Inuyokai to know nothing of his demon heritage" Pathetic, actually. Not the boys fault, perhaps, but Sesshoumaru would omit that detail. The hanyou quickly resumed his earlier subservience.

"I will be quick in explaining this. This is something every inu-yokai should know. Basic history. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered, his head bobbling up and down frantically.

"My clan has long since been divided into such things as nobles and commoners. And among the nobles there are several distinctions. However, one of the most prominent is that of the two houses. Those of the House of Moon and those in the House of Sun. At one time, this distinction meant, that those in the Clan Moon would be the guard of those in Sun. Do you understand? Those in the House of Sun were the top of the nobility hierarchy, and often leaders of the clan. As such, they needed constant protection and guardianship against threat." Sesshoumaru paused, allowing things to sink in.

Inuyasha blinked but continued to stare at the sheets. _What does this mean for me?_ He felt nervous under the gaze of this man. Although he had yet to be reprimanded or hurt, he still could not trust anything around him. He wasn't in his master's house anymore. Instead he was here….but where was here?

His thoughts were interrupted as the larger demon continued.

"Due to this, it was decided that one family, mine, would be the designated guard of them. This created the distinction between Moon and Sun. After many years, it soon became apparent that not every person in the family could be counted upon to withhold his or her honor." Sesshoumarus voice seemed to grow colder here, and anger sharpened his eyes into glowing pools of gold, the aura surrounding the room suddenly changed to something more predatory and dangerous. Sensing this, the small hanyou tried to make himself smaller, fear pulsing through his body.

"Great magic was used to create a bind that would force the two together. Used to prevent betrayals and such, it binds the soul of one to the other for life in a manner very similar to that of master and servant. Although not nearly as necessary now as then, it has been an honored tradition. The magic is still used to aid those in most dire need or most worth. To be chosen from the house of Moon for this is the…greatest honor." a small sneer settled on the demon princes face.

"This is what has happened to you. I….Have been chosen and bound..to you, Halfbreed." the last word was practically spat out. "Two nights ago, you bound my life to yours by giving me a name. Look at me hanyou," The boy raised his eyes timidly. It seemed almost as if an electric current passed from one gaze to the other, running through Inuyasha's body and tingling up towards his eye. "I am Sesshoumaru. My identity and soul belong to you. I am loyal to only you….master." The ethereal demon in front of him bowed stiffly, his silver hair sliding down his back and over his shoulders. The hanyou stared, shocked, his lips parted and stayed slightly open. To have such a powerful demon bowing to him. A filthy hanyou. A halfbreed the master of a full demon. He could feel tears burn in the back of his eyes. His head swam. He was confused, and stressed. Guilt, fear, and confusion combined in his body and pounded around his mind. This was nothing that he had expected and the poor hanyou hardly knew how to handle such a drastic change. He stared distressed at the prostate demon, his soft ears slicking down flat on his head.

Sesshoumaru bent with a cold fury spreading through his body. Bowing to a halfbreed. He was disgusted with himself. Without waiting for a response, the demon stood again and strode to the door.

"My servant will be here shortly. You have spent far too much time in my bed, Half breed." The door with a loud click.

And he still had to face the whole court and his father in only two days time. The hanyou would be no where near presentable at such an event . He was completely uneducated and behaved like a servant. Not that he really minded. Inuyasha seemed to already know his place and Sesshoumaru had no problem with letting him continue it. Quickly standing, he left the room .

* * *

><p>Jaken bustled into his masters quarters. Sesshoumaru had asked him to change the hanyou to his new quarters, the room almost directly across from his lords. Although the name had only been given to his lord two nights ago, it felt as if the name had always been there. Jaken shook, attempting to remember what they had called him before, but he knew the binding magic would make it impossible. What a sickening thought! To have to give up even ones name! It made sense that his lords new "master" had to be placed so close, but Jaken felt a jealous hatred spread through him at the thought of the child. No hanyou should have the right to own his master, the beautiful and unparalleled prince to the western lands. The boy was still sitting on the edge of the large bed when Jaken walked in.<p>

"Off! Off! You soil those sheets with your touch!" He screeched angrily.

Startled, the hanyou brat immediately slid off the bed, balancing unsurely on his feet.

"W-where am I g-going, s-sir?" his question was timid

"I'm under no obligation to speak to a half breed such as you!" Jaken responded. Grabbing the inu-yokai by his arm he roughly pulled the much bigger demon behind him. Inuyasha stumbled as he was shoved out of the room and through the hall to a new door.

"This is you new room. It has graciously been given to you my-our- Lord. Don't begin to believe you deserve it,brat!" with a final shove, he was pushed inside the room and left with a loud slam of the screen door all alone.

Whimpering, the boy stood unsurely at the doorway. He wrapped his hands around his body, unsure and frightened by the change in scene.

The room wasn't as big as the previous one, but it was no means the small cell he had before. In fact, he was awed that this was to be his room. In stark contrast to the darker room where he had rested before, this one had beautiful light wood floors and a lighter shade to its furniture. The tan color of the wood was paired with white sheets and light blue and teal decorations and silk dressings on pillows and covers. Thick curtains where tied on either side of the two large windows that held smaller daybeds. An ornate stone fireplace that was on the far corner. A spacious open closest with tiny doors stood open and empty. _This is mine? _Although this would have made human or demon cry out in joy it only added to the stress the young hanyou was feeling. Ears once again flat on his head he moved towards one wall and relaxed against it. Allowing himself to slide down towards the floor inuyasha curled against the wall into a small ball. Fatigued and beginning to feel the bite of his healing injuries, he fell into a restless sleep, tucking in tiny hands and feet for warmth.

* * *

><p>Thanks! Keep reading please…and reviewing… please…<p>

3


	3. Chapter 3

Bound to You chapter 3

Hey! ;D Hopefully you will again like this chapter! I'm going to do a bit of a time skip and hopefully you guys will get to see somewhat of where this is going! Enjoy Read and Review (please!)

Remember guys, Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to deal with any of this, nor of why anyone would act like this. He certainly does not know how to show kindness and understanding. He's kinda spoiled/ self-centered and used to people worshiping/ cowering before him….

Warnings! Some Blood n' stuff.

N' here we goooo!

* * *

><p>It had only been a few hours since Sesshoumaru had last seen the hanyou. He had been reviewing the list of headaches that would be arriving up on his doorstep the day after tomorrow. But now, as he walked to his room, which he hadn't slept in for days due to his unwelcome guest, curiosity urged him on. Sleeping, probably, as it was late and the moon was already high. Stepping into the room as silently as before, he looked towards the plush bed in expectance of seeing the telltale lump. However he was surprised to find it vacant and turned towards the small noises of shifting along the wall to his left. There he found the boy curled into himself lying on the ground. His breathing was shallow, and Sesshoumaru scarcely had to inhal to identify the salty tang of tears in the air. The prince approached and crouched down. He was asleep, yet tears ran in streaks down his face and he shook, as If cold. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru ran his hand along the halfbreed's arm and up towards his neck, one pale finger stroking the steady pulse thoughtfully.<p>

_He is warm, yet trembles as if lying in snow…Perhaps, I have been too harsh._

Wrapping stripped arms around the hanyou carfully,he lifted the weightless child and proceeded towards the bed. His earlier anger had drained away whilst he had worked, but still he held the boy away from his body, unwilling and unused to cradling anything. Pulling back the thick blankets the placed the boy on the bed and stood regarding him. The daiyokai had yet to really observe him, too furious over the new arrangements to truly pay attention. The obvious thing had been his poor condition. He looked sickly, unfed and the various cuts and bruises told a tale on how well he had been treated.

His leg had been broken at the knee, and large gashes ran along his back. Whips, maybe? But others had been so neat and thin that it had to have been done with a knife, or claws. The boys hair had grown in a bit, but Sesshoumaru knew he would have to get it properly cut. Reaching down, he lightly fingered a few of the silky strands. The boy was definitely an inu-yokai. The pure white color of his hair and gold eyes Sesshoumaru had seen, as well as small claws and fangs told of his demon dog heritage. In fact, from a distance he did look remarkably demon, but if the tiny furry appendages atop his head did not give away his human parentage, then his smell certainly did.

It was a strange mix of what was undeniably yokai and yet, tainted with the weak scent of humanity. The two scents mingled so closely together it was a wonder they could be so blatantly distinguishable. Another thing that stuck the prince was that the hanyou was nothing like any of the few hanyous he had seen in his life. The boy was certainly not ugly nor grotesque, perhaps due to his inu blood, his features were almost attractive. Sesshoumaru snorted. Really. Attractive? Sleep loss and stress certainly did things to the mind.

Sliding a single finger to the top of a soft puppy ear he stroked it before continuing his exploration, fingers dragging through the shock of wild bangs before smoothing through the wet track of tears that still slid down the boys face. He scowled. It did not please him that the hanyou should react so unhappily towards the demons kindness. He was truly perplexed as to why the child should react like this. He should be grateful that he had been given such honors, not trembling like a babe. The only one who had the right to be upset about this arrangement was the prince himself. Removing his hand, he yanked the blankets atop him and left the room. The memory of the boys dull and broken golden eyes sat in his head as he crossed towards his own room.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Get up! Hurry!"<p>

Inuyasha was startled from sleep by the loud cries of jaken. Jumping, he quickly sat up and fled to the floor of the bed. The bed. When had he even gotten on the bed? Fear gripped him, he knew he would be punished for this. Even if it hadn't been his fault. He quickly prostrated himself before the kappa, sitting on his knees with his palms flat against the floor. He kept his eyes down and head bowed, so as not to offend the demon.

"You stupid hanyou! Did I tell you to bow? You shall shame my master!" Jaken screeched angrily as he grabbed the boys shoulders in an attempt to pull him up.

The boys eyes opened slightly with surprise. He glanced quickly at the kappa before looking down again. Was this not correct, perhaps this lord had different rules expected of him? Confusion clouded his mind as he stood uncertainly on his feet, still avoiding the gaze of the tiny demon.

"Quickly! Filthy beast, your wild looks show the depravity of your soul!" Yanking him once again out of the room Jaken marched them down various hallways and past many servants who stared wide eyed at the boy. Inuyasha didn't know what depravity meant but he could guess that it was nothing good.

Finally they arrived at a large sliding paned door. Sliding It open (and having to use both his thin green arms) Jaken revealed a steamy room with a large heated spring in the middle. It was surrounded by rock which had obviously been carved into artful designs and seating areas under the water. Along the inside of the clear water the boy could see a long bench that ran along the curving sides of the rock.

Jaken glared at the boy, "An aid will be here shortly to remove your bandages and clean you." The Kappa stared at his hand, before rubbing it violently against his clothes. Muttering about dirty hanyou, he left the room.

Inuyasha stood unsurely inside the room. It was dark and sparsely lit, but beautiful. The steam made him a bit dizzy, and he wondered if he would bathe in there, or outside in a bin of cold water. Normally, whenever he was allowed into such a room, he would have to watch his master enjoy the heated water, while he was placed in freezing cold water bins and dunked repeatedly. He sighed and fidgeted, waiting for whomever was to come in.

He didn't have to wait long.

The door slid open and two young demon girls walked in. The stared at him coldy before quickly stepping over and beginning to remove his clothes.

Uncomfortable but used to such things, he allowed them to remove his clothing. They hadn't spoken anything to him as they unwound the various bandages and removed his brace.

"Come" one said simply and pulled him towards the steaming pool. Almost pushing him in they then walked to the door again and brought in a large bin of soapy lather and various brushes. Although it was clear to inuyasha that they found the task distasteful, the two demons meticulously scrubbed, brushed and soaped the boy in a rather comfortable manner. They were careful around his healing scabs however still scrubbed his skin pink. His hair, still ragged in many places, was washed several times and brushed down his back. After being rinsed, the girls pulled him out of the pool and dried him.

"Can you dress yourself?" One said sharply.

The boy nodded fervently and began to pull on the simple, but fresh clothing. The two women waited at the door and then shuffled him down the hallways into another room. This one was predominantly white and much smaller that the three he had been in before. A tiny bed sat in a corner and the flooring was smooth stone. The taller demoness sat him down and waited expectantly.

Inuyasha simply looked on confusedly, before one sharply cuffed him on the head.

"Say thank you, wretch. Soiling our hands like that." Inuyasha jumped, Nodding and bowing low "Forgive m-me. Thank you." He mumbled.

"Better," they said, "Don't forget your place Hanyou. You are below every servant in the castle." Satisfied at Inuyasha's deflated demeanor, they left.

After a while, another female entered the room. She wore a simple pink kimono and had vivid green eyes. Her hair, a dark red, was tied up into a bun with a tiny star shaped clip, while two wavy strands ran down from behind her pointed ears and fell to the top of her chest.

"Good afternoon," her voice was pleasant and soft, Inuyasha found it relaxing despite himself.

"I am Ren. I am head of the household chores here. I am please to make your acquaintance Young Master. I apologize for the room, however, we currently do not have anything prepared for you, sir. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to fix your hair." She said this simply and calmly as she pulled out a small pair of scissors and a tiny bowl.

At the sight of the scissors inuyasha felt his anxiety rise again. He shivered slightly and folded into himself, his should dropping and body crumpling inward. Scissors had blades, and blades hurt.

Noticing the change in his demeanor, Ren stopped approaching him and in the smoothest voice she could, attempted to reassure him.

"Do not worry, I am not going to hurt you. You shall never again be harmed in that manner under the protection of my Lord." the demoness continued walking towards him in a much slower place. Sitting behind him on the bed, she said, while placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, "Please stay still, I do not want to cut incorrectly. Lord Sesshoumaru would prefers your hair long, however it shall be slightly short due to…how it has been previously cut" she finished delicately. She rubbed her hand along the hunched back soothingly, before getting to work.

The tiny snipping began and Inuyasha, despite the woman's best intentions, remained tense during the time. At any moment, he expected the cold steel to be pressed against his skin and pain to shoot through him.

Trying to ease the boy, the demoness tried some small talk.

"What is your name?"

"Ah-Inuyas-sha" the boy said quietly, head down. Gently, she positioned his head up again.

"Inuysha? That is a very beautiful name. How are you doing here? It must be confusing for you, I'm sure, but do not worry, you shall be well cared for."

"Thank you, Miss Ren. I, am glad to be h-here." He said simply.

Ren was charmed with the little Hanyou, and fought to remain positive in an attempt to cheer him.

She continued, "I understand that my lord is very harsh, however, he is a very proud yokai, and being placed with, a" she paused, "Half-breed brings him great…anger. But understand this, you were placed together by fate for good reason. The elders would never have chosen a pair that would not work." Here the hanyou was startled slightly by her hands brushing along his back.

"All done!" She declared cheerily. She walked to the front of the bed, and inspected her handiwork. "You have beautiful hair" she said brushing his bangs.

"And your ears are quite adorably, like a puppy!" She made no move to touch them however and simply pulled back, collecting the stands of hair that had been cut away into the wood bowl.

"Come, you shall eat and then the healer will look you over, after that, I am afraid you must begin to learn a bit about etiquette and rules of the court, should you be presented." The hanyou nodded and blushed. Compliments were something he had never received.

"Thank you." he whispered "But a h-hanyou is not beautiful, Miss Ren."

The women turned on him, shocked at his words. She could practically feel her maternal instincts surging. _How in the world will we undo this. The servants themselves are unable to tolerate a hanyou. _Her expression changed to concern as she led the boy into the hall. She was troubled by his words and how he acted. It was true, hanyou's were shunned and hated by both sides of their parentage but this one had been given a fate worse than death. Thank the gods the elders saved him. She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Running a clawed hand through his perfect hair, Sesshoumaru sat inside a larger meeting room. Unlike his study, this one was furnished to please and entertain. Various ornate chairs surrounded a lower, yet spacious desk. A smaller library sat on one side and a large ornate fireplace was on the center of one wall. The room was also decorated in darker colors, but everything in the room was very expensive and mostly one of a kind workmanship. Here, Sesshoumaru awaited his father, who was to see him before the party commenced the night. This was just another annoyance to add to his list.<p>

Although of a much larger build, his father was just as silent as the prince himself. He turned and stood as his father walked into the room, unaccompanied, but quiet as a shadow. "Son!" the man exclaimed, a large fangy grin resting across his face. Clapping his son jovially on the shoulder he seemed to just parade about the room like a dog chasing a butterfly. Sesshoumaru respected his father, yet was unable to comprehend how the lord of the western lands could be so…carefree? Silly, even. Sesshoumaru decided.

"Father" he said dispassionately. A curt nod was given to the Lord.

"Ah! What's your name now, anyhow?" he said, obviously teasing him.

Sesshoumaru felt a vein in his forehead tick.

"Sesshoumru, sire."

"Well, how about that! What a name. Sesshoumaru!" he grinned again.

"Did you come here simply to pester me, I wonder?" he asked, feigning boredom.

Suddenly, all gaiety dropped from his father face. The mood changed instantly.

"No." he said.

Intrigued, but not letting it show, Sesshoumaru stared into his father's eyes.

"The lord of the South will not be in attendance tonight."

Sesshoumaru was perplexed as to how this would change his fathers mood so drastically. "And?"

"His son will." The man said seriously.

"Son? To my knowledge that useless man has no heir?" He trailed off.

"Now he does." His father turned, inspecting the blazing fire. "Now that he has fallen ill, his son has been, shall we say, discovered, and he will be in attendance tonight. You are to observe him carefully. I wish to know what kind of man has been chosen as his successor"

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru gave another curt nod to his father before passing him and leaving the room.

"Oh!" his father called, walking towards the door, his mood chipper once again, "You're to show me that boy of yours" another sloppy grin was flashed at him before his father brushed passed him and disappeared into the hall.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Tonight would be a long night indeed.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru didn't smile. Not even for all the lords and ladies in the hall. He smirked, once a century or so, if someone was foolish enough to raise his ire. But other than that, he looked as untouchable as the moon itself standing amongst the various Yokai in attendance. He was just beginning to circle the room and acknowledge the most important Lords, Ladies, princes and princesses. This was to be the most boring part of his job as host as he had no wish to exchange meaningless words with fawning females, or jealous males. The room itself was large and beautiful. Marble flooring with high vaulted ceilings, it had large glass openings in the ceiling letting in the sky. Unfortunately, instead of the beautiful full moon and dazzling starts, roiling black and grey clouds covered the sky, promising that the storm would soon begin. Sesshoumaru stood and conversed politely, grinding his teeth against fraying nerves.<p>

It seemed everyone wanted to meet his new Hanyou ward. Sesshoumaru had explained one too many times, that the boy did not wish to be seen and was quite unprepared for court at the moment. Currently, he stood, with plain boredom on his face, with two of the ladies from the Eastern wolf Palace. One was the beautiful Princess Yuuna, a petite woman who was known for her unparallel skills in needles and small knives. He bushy black tail was easily seen from the taunting slit in her purple kimono. The other, an unnamed and unintelligent female wolf demon that Sesshoumaru wished would leave soon.

"My lord is very quiet. Perhaps the festivities are not to his liking?" Yuuna asked with a small smile.

Sesshoumaru gave her a dry look. Her companion, another wolf demon who was much taller than her giggled.

"Perhaps instead he would like to discuss something more interesting?" She questioned slyly. "I hear my lord has been bound." She continued. Her companion interjected, "To a hanyou, Lady."

"Indeed, where is this hanyou of yours, My Lord? Hiding away in some corner?" her smile turned to taunting smirk.

"Proabably due to its disgusting appearance." The taller one said.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on the young Demoness.

"Lady Yuuna, perhaps your servant needs a review in how to speak with a Yokai of my statue?" His tone was icy and the wolf demon paled.

"I apologize my lord." The girl hurriedly bowed while princess Yunna stood laughing. With a careless glance at the two, Sesshoumaru left, weaving amongst the crowd. How trying. Father should have held it himself. Continuing to move across the hall, he spotted someone he did not recognize, but he had a strong hunch that it was the new Lord of the South.

Quietly imposing himself on the conversation, Sesshoumaru eyed the man. When his appearance was noticed, the man turned to him with a dark smile.

"Ah! My lord Sesshoumaru. What a pleasure it has been to finally meet you." Without so much as a nod, Sesshoumaru answered, "Pleasure indeed."

The young man didn't even bat an eye, "This must be unexpected for you, however, my father is quiet ill but-."

Continuing to stare at the man Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected, "I was not aware he had a son."

The man laughed, shoulders shaking. "It seems not many people were! I do not enjoy the constant attention and fawning as my lord does." His smile spread across his face like a slick oil.

Sesshoumaru glared. "How advantageous for you."

"Dear me, you are just as rough as I have been told." The man grinned and placed his hand upon the princes shoulder. Dripping with sarcasm the young prince continued on, "Now where is your master? Hiding away, like a half-breed should?"

A small warning growl emanated from Sesshoumaru's chest, but the hand did not leave his shoulder. Sesshoumaru removed the offending appendage with a tight grip.

"Ah, How rude of me not to introduce myself! Please, call me Lord Kagewaki." Changing quickly from cheery to smug, the man turned, flicked his cascading black hair over his shoulder and smirked. His red eyes narrowed slightly and before he left he added, "I suppose all dogs need a leash." Before the snarl even left the Western Princes lips, the man had disappeared into the crowd. Despite all of Sesshoumaru's searching, no one saw him again. Irritated, he looked towards the sky, and noticed the frightful storm had already begun. Lightning flashed across the sky and sinister streaks and thunder boomed while thick waves of water buffeted the building. It was only then that the Yokai lord realized that Kakewaki had no scent.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had been pushed this way and that way. Fitted with several beautiful articles of clothing, pushed into gruelling lessons on etiquette, he had been generally ignored or snubbed by the staff of the house. Feeling out of place, and ashamed of himself, he had kept his head down and simply obeyed all that had been told of him. Ren had led him down and into various rooms, explaining their use and helping him to learn the layout of the wing he was in.<p>

Though his movements had been confided to this side of the mansion, the rooms were so spacious and large that the Hanyou could hardly complain. He found himself spending his free time wandering about the place, mapping the layout in his mind. Inuyasha had not seen Sesshoumary for two days, the Lord had been too busy to spare a thought for a measly hanyou, and Inuyasha was left following day old scent trails, only now linking the smell of an oncoming storm to the Daiyokai. Additonally, much of the staff had been assigned to tasks for the event the Lord was hosting, some gathering of important Yokai. As such, he had been left alone with his thoughts, waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. This surely was too good to be true. He had been told that Sesshoumaru was the next in line for the whole territory of the West but Jaken had assured him that Sesshoumaru could hold much more, if he was so inclined. The tall, regal Yokai was all of this, and yet chained in servitude to a Hanyou? Sesshoumaru had rescued him from confinement and whisked him away from a life of torment forever? This was all too much for Inuyasha to believe. Yet he dared to hope, deep inside, that this dream would not end.

Despite rampant bullying and belittling from the staff, his life was leaps and bounds better than what it had been previously. This was the best treatment he had ever been given since his Mothers death, but it riddled him with guilt to know that he was being given such expensive things. A hanyou is a sin. He should be repaying that with his life, not becoming the master of any Yokai.

"I don't deserve this" he whispered, feet padding down the abandoned hallway.

"_You're right."_ The voice was low and haunting, dripping with venom.

The hayou jumped and whirled around, frantically searching for the source.

"Who's t-there?" he yelped, fingers fisting tightly.

A hand seemed to ghost along his shoulder, startled, he spun around, desperately trying to find the source.

"_My precious hanyou, have you forgotten me already?" _ Something ghosted around the side of his neck just as shocked golden eyes widened with fear and recognition. Cold fear gripped him tightly. Spinning, he suddenly smashed into something hard and warm. Looking up, he stared into glowing red eyes.

Lips parted in pure shock,"Ma-Master!" he exhaled.

"It seems you have forgotten your manners, mongrel." A sharp kick, delivered directly into his gut doubled him over, Inyasha wheezed, hands instictivly gripping his stomach.

_No, no no!_ He whimpered in pain, eyes squeezing shut in disbelief.

"Silence!" another sharp kick, this time so the side of his head. Colors exploded in his vision and the boy gave a tiny cry as he was slammed into the hallway wall. Two more kicks followed that, and blood began to trickle from the hanyou's mouth as his own fangs pierced the soft skin of his lower lip.

"Did you think you had escaped? Did you think I would not find you?" Cruel fingers gripped the hanyou's face like steel, jerking him in close. Inuyasha struggled, his arms ineffectually scrabbling against the tight grip.

"Well, there is something to be said for a Hanyou's stupidity"

Relenting, the waxen appendage hand caressed his face, "Shhh, aren't you happy to see me, pet?"

Inuyasha simply whimpered. This isn't happening, he denied, mind racing.

A wicked grin spread across The Yokai's face. His voice dropped, a thread of danger weaving within, causing Inuyasha's instincts to scream. Run!

"My my, what pretty clothes you have." A clawed hand ran along his arm, feeling the fabric before reaching his neck. Shaking more, the boy tried to hold still as the claws caressed his delicate neck. A thumb slid across his pulse, which beat wildly beneath the sharp points.

"What beautiful skin you have, dog. I had almost forgotten the color." Claws suddenly sank in deep, continuing down his torso, tearing the fabrics across his chest. Blood bloomed across his chest and neck, rushing up and soaking what was left of the garment.

"Ahhh," His sigh was filled with satisfaction, "I could never forget this," raising the hanyou by his neck, hot breath gushed over a furred ear,"_What do you say, Hanyou?"_

Inuyasha, choked for breath, struggled to deliver "Th-thank-k you m-master." His vison spotted and blurred, throat burning

A pleased smile spread across the youthful face. "Good boy" he eased, fingers lessening their tight grip .

"But look at this mess you have made" Red tinged eyes looked dispassionately at the ugly cuts marring the hanyou's skin.

The boy in his arms stopped struggling, finally admitting defeat. His face was roughly gripped and shoved into the wall.

"You won't be missed; There is nothing in the world that Pure-blood Yokai find more detestable than humans, except half-bred . Do you think he will save you?" The demon's face crumped in mock pity, lips quirking down in a frowm.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Inuyasha jerked at the sound of his name ears flattening against the feigned sympathy, "You are an abomination," he whispered. Inuyasha's mouth opened with a sob, "Shackled to a hanyou for life, already you have proved a hinderance to him. I'll be doing him a favor, disposing of you." Grinning again the man kicked the hanyou, once again. Tears began to form and spill across Inuyasha's bloodied face. He didn't whimper now. His master did not like him to make sounds.

Picking him up and making sure to puncture anywhere he touched with his claws, dark wavy hair spilled over the beaten hanyou. Inuyasha felt consciousness slipping away from him, a numbing blindness stealing over the edges of his mind. Hazy golden eyes stared half lidded towards the decorative ceiling as he was carried down a dark and silent hallway. Jumping, the man launched off the windowsill and into the pouring rain. Landing with a splash in the muddied gardens he turned and grinned ferally, observing the ongoing party with an imperious gaze. Turning with a chuckle he shot into the dark forest.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed guys.<p>

:D Wish me luck! As always, I love you all, Read and Review _por favor! Te amo!_


	4. Chapter 4

Bound to You Chapter 4

Okay, SERIOUSLY? I read you guys' comments and gosh if it doesn't put me in the bubbliest mood ever! My best friend is practically disowning me because he can't keep up with my crazy happy behavior! :D Thank you guys soooo much!

Quickies: Inuyasha won't stay super submissive forever, but you can't expect years of abuse to be undone in a few days

Enjoy, Read and Review! Thank you! Muah! Muah! *throws kisses*

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru could only handle an hour more. These things were truly insufferable. Glancing casually along the room full of nobles, he quickly located his father, standing with the Lady of the East. The rather sociable male was also surrounded by, as always, various females. Sesshoumaru wondered what his mother would say. Their eyes met briefly and his father nodded to him, instantly understanding that his son wished to leave. On his way out, Sesshoumaru located Ren and asked her to check on the hanyou. He had not seen him in two days, nor asked about the boy, simply because he had been so busy preparing this night. In truth, he hadn't cared enough to spare a thought for the brat. He gave her a few last instructions to pass along to Jaken before taking his leave. On his way through the high arched and open air hallways, Sesshoumaru stopped, and stood staring impassively into the storm. He felt vaguely tired. Demons did not need sleep every night, but he had only been able to snag small snippets of it since the last week. Completely lost in his own thoughts and lulled by the soft pellets of rain, which had lessened dramatically from the earlier tantrum, he was startled by the scream that pierced the night air. Rendering his small peace to Prince turned in alarm as Ren came barreling towards him.<p>

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried, out of breath.

"Inuyasha! He's gone! Blood- There is so much blood- He's-he!" The woman before him was shaking, her eyes impossibly large as they stared in fear.

"Inuyasha is gone?" Ice encrusted his words and narrowed golden eyes

Ren's voice shook as she spoke, "Taken, his blood, its everywhere," she cried.

Even before they hit the hall, Sesshoumaru could smell the blood, tinny and cloying in his nostrils. In the dark, he allowed himself to wrinkle his nose. Ren was frantic, still shaking with fine tremors of barley controlled desperation. Her eyes, large and worried darted about the hall. An aborted noise of horror escaped once coming upon the mess and she looked away.

Sesshoumaru knelt down, he could not for the life of him smell anything other than the Hanyou's blood. Frustrated, lean fingers hovered just above the large splotch of blood. Crimson lidded eyes narrowed in concentration. It was completely dry, little but copper rust. Above him, another smear of dark dusy umber, indicating both the height of the attacker and giving a hint as to the one sided struggle that had occurred. The smell of salty tears and fear drenched the area, but there was nothing else. The Demon prince surged upwards. It was enough.

Ren stepped back as Sesshoumaru's yokai crackled around him, instinctual fear filled her body. The demon prince was furious, red bleeding into the whites of his eyes._ No one touched anything that belonged to him_. Furious that the hanyou was taken, Furious that he had allowed it to happen to the one he was supposed to protect. _Damn it all to hell! _In a speed faster than anything Ren could keep up with, her Lord disappeared. She only barley made out his command, "Everyone out!" before his yokai barreled away into the night.

Completely enraged. Sesshoumaru headed towards the forest. From here, he had no idea where the boy could be. There was no scent to follow, with the heavy rains, everything had been washed away. The blood was dry, letting the prince know that whomever had taken his charge had long ago left, putting the demon prince at a disadvantage. Sesshoumaru could only faintly detect the weak trickle of Hanyou youki, his human blood tamping it down. The prince continued forward, sharp eyes scouring the trail. _There! _Far off, barley within his eyesight, a small flutter of white. Walking toward it at a speed that made him appear more like flowing water than anything else, he bent and picked it up. Cloth. It was Inuyasha's, tinged only slightly pink from blood that had been washed away. _So he continued straight ahead._ The prince continued blindly through the forest, only hoping he would receive another clue as to the path taken. He was soaked through by now, completely drenched by the rain, it was cold, freezing almost as he ran but he did not feel it. Thin spidersilk clothing clung to him, and Messy bangs plastered against his damp face.

Still, he appeared predatory as he wove amongst the tree's, sprinting with single minded conviction. As he continued, he suddenly had the curious feeling that he was getting closer to the hanyou. Almost like he could sense the boy being far off. It was on the very edge of his mind, instinctual, whispering to his bones, tugging on his mind. The queer feeling persisted, gaining power within him before it pounded through his body with desperation that Sesshoumaru found unnerving.

He needed to find Inuyasha, _Now_. Fueled by a blazing anger, Sesshoumaru sped forward.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared numbly up at his master. The rain hit his skin, each drop like liquid fire on his frozen skin, registering only faintly. He had begun to shiver violently, and his gold eyes had dulled greatly. Limp ears hardly recognized the sound of each sodden footfall. They had been running for some time now, dark forests flashing around them. <em>An hour..? Two?, <em>time blurred by for the weak hanyou. He felt tired, yet found himself unable to give into the darkness encroaching on his mind. His wounds no longer hurt though blood still leaked sluggishly, numbed by the cold rain and listless attitude of the tiny boy. His mind mulled over the tiny respite he had been given.

"_I am Sesshoumaru. My identity and soul belong to you. I am loyal to only you….Master"_

The words echoed through his head. The memory of the demon bowing to him. Silver crown atop a mauve crescent. Long, long strands of woven moonlight.

"_I Have been chosen and bound..to you_"

"Sesh-Sesshoumaru" the boy whispered, lips almost blue. A tiny pulse of energy radiated through his body, briefly warming his frozen frame.

"Seshoumaru-sama" He whispered again. Squeezing his eye's shut, the tiny boy cried his name once more.

Glancing down, Red eyes focused on the hanyou.

"What did you say?" He snarled.

The boy in his arms whimpered, but as his eye's opened, red eyes widened at the soft pink light from one. Gasping, he looked at the tiny symbol of the moon suddenly glowing from one golden eye. The man pushed through the trees into a large clearing. Dropping the hanyou on the muddy ground, he kicked him hard. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"You think to call your Dog here?" A wicked grin. The boy could barley focus on the dark blur above him. He couldn't make out the words as they swam through his addled mind. Rain and harsh winds whipped them both from every side. The man's black hair slashed around his body with the wind, and his eyes blazed with disgust, as if it was too much to even cast his gaze on the miserable creature.

Quaking in the soddy ground, Inuyasha shuddered.

Rough hands seized him by the ragged remains of his shirt. Eye to eye, the man snarled in his face.

"Even if he comes, even if he takes you, I will get you, Hanyou. You belong to me! You have something I want, and I will _never_ let you escape me" He backhanded the boy launching him into a tree.

Inuyasha cried out as his head connected with the solid bark of the tree, pain exploded within his head, whiteness blinding him momentarily before it all drained to black. Rended insensate, he laid unmoving in dirt.

Sneering, the dark haired demon regarded the crumpled hanyou with thinly veiled enmity.

Lightning lit the sky in a jagged slash briefly illuminating the pale spectral approach of the western prince. Sesshoumaru's gaze was rigid and dispassionate when it flicked from the limp form up to lock with red iris'.

A voracious grin spread across pale lips as Inuyasha was hefted into the arms of the dark demon. Cradling him as a babe, he walked boldly to face the enraged demon. Using the boy as his shield, he began to circle the man. Sesshoumaru loosed a low warning growl, hackles raised, yokai sparking around him.

"My, my. Sesshoumaru!" The man was grinning as he stalked around the younger demon. "What a pleasant surprise, twice in a single evening, and so far from your doghouse!" Sesshoumaru's lips pressed into a tight line.

"Put him down, Kagewaki." He warned, voice guttural, chords deep and grating.

"Why my lord, how possessive. Very selfish of you considering you took him from me first, Remember?" an amiable chuckle filled the air as thunder boomed. Acrid poison dripped from green hued claws as they slashed suddenly, aiming for the exposed shoulder of the Southern prince. Scarcley having a moment to widen his eyes, Kagewaki jerked backwards. His hands wrapped around a defenseless neck, needle sharp claws hovering threatengly. Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed and his whip shot out, snaking through the air to find Kagewaki's booted feet. It had barley bit flesh when the man once again danced away.

"Impatient Mutt! Perhaps you need more training than the halfbreed." He glanced down disgustedly at the small slash in his leg.

"I can get rid of him right here, no one need know. You would be free of this unbecoming affair," his voice was amicable, if not amused Daiyokai hissed at the man's attempt to convince him.

"You dare question this Sesshoumaru's Honor?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft, daring, eyes faded to unreadable molten gold. Unable to suppress it, a small shiver passed through the spine of Kagewaki. What deliscous strength.

Yokai roiled in the air, bloodthirsty and sharp with killer intent. Between one blink and the next, Kagewaki found a striped arm around his neck, viselike grip punishing. Kagewaki's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's hand grasped his neck. Kagewaki jerked just as long fingers contracted, gouging a bloody chuck of skin and muscle. Sputtering blood and eyes wide with disbelief, the man choked and stumbled back. Sesshoumaru ripped the boy from Kagewaki's grip and slashed again, forcing the dying man to the wet ground, splattering them both with mud.

Dropping the grisly chunk, Sesshoumaru raised blood stained fingers, "Pathetic" he murmerd, slashing with his whip and cleaving the yokai's chest in two. Turning gracefully, his wet hair swayed along his back, he flicked his wrist absently, ridding some of the blood. Preparing to leave, he turned again as a chuckling was heard. Sesshoumaru looked suspiciously at the remains of the yokai, hanyou cradled in his arms against his chest he stared at the slowly dissolving body. Dead, it was dead he had killed it. Amidst the chuckling, words echoed across the plain, melting into the soft patter of rain.

_Let's make better acquaintances soon._

The body fully dissolved and left only a small broken wooden stalk. _Kugutsu_, a trick of cowards. Sesshoumaru stared impassively and then left the plain. Wordlessly, he inspected the hanyou in his arms. Shivering, skin cold to the touch and bloodied, the prince knew he would have to get him medical attention soon. Leaping high into the air, he launched himself into the sky, condensing into a ball of pure yokai, and sped back towards his home.

* * *

><p>Landing delicately in front of the castle, he walked towards the large entrance. Kicking it open, stepped inside hastily, eager to be rid of the rain. His father was leaning nonchalantly on a large pillar. His eyes dark and brooding he stared at his son. Defiantly, Sesshoumaru strode past him. The General's eyes raked over the two, taking in the disheveled appearance of his son, the mute shivering of the younger yokai in his arms and followed behind quietly. Only the sound of shallow breathing broke the silence.<p>

Sesshoumaru strode into the healers room, where Ren stood ready and waiting with the old hag, obviously having been prepared for some time. Sesshoumaru was quick to rid himself of the hanyou, before turning on his heel and stalking out.

His father met him outside, reclined regally against the stone wall, armored pauldrons clinking.

"You were careless."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru could not deny this.

"You are remiss in your duties." His voice was cutting.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the shoji door to the healers.

"He is Fine."

His father growled low. "Fine? My Perfect Son forgets the weakness of the _dirty human blood._"

Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed with controlled fury, this was a battle they waged far too often. "Crawling on the ground, leading purposeless, pitiful lives swathed in stupidity. They _deserve_ to die, invalid pests that they are," he spat, "My Honorable father _disgraces_ himself, pandering to imbeciles."

Expression thunderous, the great Inu No Taisho slammed a fist into the wall, cracking it deeply.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Youki crackled around them as Sesshoumaru stared at his father.

"I didn't raise a monster," he snarled, fist uncurling from the crumbling stone to rake through eternally disheveled bangs.

Sesshoumaru remained damnably silent but his eyes were mutinous.

Shoulders sagging, he looked on at his son, eyes ruined of anger.

"Have you no heart?" His father stepped forward, both hands clapping onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders and gripping tightly. The Lord of the W est searched his son's face. Always, always searching, but whatever he wanted to find, it was never there. Sesshoumaru remained expressionless and silent, gold hued eyes watching for the inevitable disappointment.

As if on cue, his fathers brow furrowed in light confusion, as if he didn't quite understand what he was seeing. The powerful Daiyokai's expression melted into distress and his mouth opened wordlessly before he blew out a frusterated sigh.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "It won't happen again."

"This is no game! His fathers voice raised in volume. "That Hanyou, whatever hatred you harbor of his kind, is your duty. You cannot afford to risk his life so needlessly!"

"I did not expect anyone to want the _hanyou_ back!" _That anyone would challenge me._

"Your overestimation nearly cost him his life! Simply because you do not place value on something, does not mean it is worthless to others. Would you barter with the life of a mere child? Scarce a century old!" with that, his father turned and stormed off.

"What a disappointment" floated down the hallway. Sesshoumaru felt it like a low punch in his gut, mouth thinning he stared angrily into the darkness after his father.

Bastard.

Everything his father had said rang true. He had not expected anyone to seek out a hanyou. Certainly not the boys old 'master'. And For him to be the prince of the South! Sesshoumaru knew this was going to be trouble. He knew also that he could do nothing to aggravate the tentative peace that had only recently been agreed upon between the four divisions of land. Though he himself regarded It as a waste of time, his father had workd hard in securing everything, since the destruction of the Panther king.

Damn, he thought faintly, there goes hunting the beast to the ground. However, he was not so dull to believe that someone simply wanted him to torture._ The boy must have something he needs. What use is a miserable hanyou?_

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the healers room again, filtering throught the muffled sounds and words. Pivoting, he turned and opened the sliding door to the healers room.

A large steaming tub of water sat in one corner, tinged pink from blood. Bandaged and clean, the little hanyou brat had been laid to rest on a futon, wrapped in blankets to keep him warm. Ren turned towards him, "We have done the best we can, My lord. However, he has a rather high fever, such things can be fatal to…humans…." She hesitated as sharp golden eyes narrowed around the word. Sesshoumaru was not a demon who tolerated weakness. Very likely, the simple idea of a fever affronted him. "He needs rest. Additionally, the hall has been scrubbed down. Should it please you, we will replace the wood so as to remove any lingering scents." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Mi' lord" the old healer croaked, "Ye should get yourself out of that wet mess. The boy is fine for now." Only now noticing his sodden clothes and disheveled hair he nodded briefly again.

"Take him to my room. I do not want him out of my sight, for now."

The girls bowed low.

"Find Jaken. Tell him to be in my office immediately in the morning."

* * *

><p>The prince had quickly washed off, dropping his clothes with a wet slap and stepping into blessedly warm waters. Letting it lap away the tension and exhaustion from his clothing. Now, wrapped in simple white silks tied at his waste with a loose sash, he regarded Inuyasha tiredly. Deep breaths puffed from open lips as his eyelids rolled with movement, locked in some dream. Shockingly dark lashes moved minutely with each flickering movemen. Sesshoumaru strode forward, pulling away the soft kosode to survey the damage. The bandages wrapped around most of the upper half of his torso and neck, swallowing the sickly thin frame of the half demon. Sesshoumaru faintly wondered if he had yet been able to stomach something more than thin broths. His hand smoothed over a sweaty forehead, feeling the heat sink in. While not unbearable, humans had laughably weak constitutions.<p>

"Tch,"

The wounds streaking the malnourished body were no longer done by the hands of another, Sesshoumaru felt as if they had been wrought by his own claws. He had failed within the first week of being charged with the mixed blooded mutt. It enraged him to think of anyone's hands on something that belonged to him. Yes, the hanyou was _his_. He didn't particularly care whether or not everyone else saw it as the other way around. Settling himself on the bed. He sat at a respectful distance away from the boy. Reaching forward, he fingered the downy ears that laid limply atop his head. They twitched at the contact, a pleased sigh escaping his sleeping charge, _Soft. _The half breed wasn't so bad, he decided slowly. If they were to be forced together, then he would have to accept this. _I will protect you, _he thought fiercely.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from the appealing appendages and placed it on the boys forehead once again. The hanyou shifted under his touch, and a tiny whine issues from the back of his throat. The boy gasped and the smell of his salted tears reached the princes nose. Troubled, Sesshoumaru used the long sleeve to wipe the single tear that streaked down his face. _Now he cries again._ But this time the tears didn't bring disgust, instead a guilty heat twisted his insides.

The boy suddenly began to toss and turn about the bed, a low whine issuing from the back of his throat. Gasping and shuddering for breath, Sesshoumaru caught a sliver of white as his eyes rolled restlessly._Fever- dreams_. Startled and unsure how to deal with him, Sesshoumaru placed his hand gently on the boys shoulders and shook him.

"Hanyou, Calm yourself" he gently shook him until the boys eyes opened slowly and he stopped his restless movements. He blinked and then weakly turned his head towards the daiyokai.

"Master?" His voice was hoarse from the earlier abuse. He panted lightly, half mast eyes blinking up at the silver white yokai.

"Sesshoumaru," the prince said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru-s-sama?" the boys voice dropped to a whisper, trembling.

"Yes." the demon shifted slightly, uncomfortable suddenly with the intimacy of their voices.

"I'm so-sorry. I ruined your f-floor," he whispered guiltily, ears flat against his head.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, causing the boy to flinch slightly. _Beaten half to death and he worries about the floor. Does not even question where I was._

"Do not concern yourself. It is no matter. How-" He paused awkwardly, "How do you feel?"

The boy blushed lightly, Sesshoumaru could make out the dark flush across the boys face by the moon that now hung in the sky. The storm had yet to abate completely, but it was more of a light shower by now.

"Fine" he answered, voice still timid and unsure. Sesshoumaru noted the lie, but said nothing.

"You may speak freely with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru tried his best to sound gentle. It left a strange taste in his mouth. The hanyou nodded slowly.

"Hot," he admitted sheepishly.

"Indeed," Slender fingers slid into his hairline, cool palm pressed into flushed skin, "You have a fever." He murmured. Inuyasha pressed into the touch, enjoying the cool feel of skin on his heated face.

"You c-came for me.." the boy trailed off, his blush deepening.

"You called me. It is my duty." Sesshoumaru added simply, flipping his palm to absorb more heat.

"You hate hanyou's" Golden eyes shied away from his face.

Sesshoumaru did not answer for a long time.

"Yes."

The hanyou simply nodded, his eyes blinking heavily, lids drooping. " 'M in y-your bed again?"

"Rest and rid yourself of this sickness"

Inuyasha nuzzled into the surrounding blankets, mouth opening in a wide yawn. Wrapped in the scent of the Daiyokai, Inuyasha drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight, Hanyou." Relieved that the boy had felt well enough to speak at least, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to relax against the headboard. Despite his earlier fatigue, Sesshoumaru was restless, unable to sleep; instead he watched stars wink into existence as clouds blew away. It wasn't until arms wrapped themselves around his leg and a nose pressed into a lean thigh, seeking warmth, that the yokai's attention was drawn away from idle musing. Pressed together in one long line of heat, Inuyasha let out a contented sigh, sinking back into a deep sleep. Hot puffs of breath ghosted his thigh and Sesshoumaru lazily stroked puppy like ears deciding to allow the contact for a night.

Slowly, the night passed and morning broke in a brilliant display of glowing colors.

* * *

><p>Okay Enjoy. I totally thought I was done with this, then I was like oh poop! Only 2700 words! NOEEEE! So then…I had to write more *resigned sigh* Im trying to get my chapters a bit longer…but I'm not a good writer so…haa. Im kinda unhappy with this chapter...I don't think its written well enough or to my liking. Lets hope i get better, eh?<p>

Leave your preferences and ideas in the comments as always! If there is ANYTHING that really bothers you, PLEASE tell me. Okay? Much love!

Read n' review! Imma go study now like a good girl! (Sleep…haha)


	5. Lord of the West

I'm afraid this chapter is a bit boring….

One thing I'm going to really miss in this story is Inuyasha's hilariously grumpy character! Im thinking I have to write a story where I can play with that next time :D

Quite a few people put me on their favorite stories list, and even more on a story alert list! That makes me really happy! But why don't y'all review? D:

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru rose early, he had never been one to laze about in bed, no matter how tired or unwilling to move he might be, years of strict conditioning ensured that he rose early.<p>

Athough he had endured the nearness during the last few hours of the evening, Sesshoumaru was impatient to disentangle himself from the grabby hanyou. Sick and sweaty, the brat had steadily become an uncomfortable heat that created near physical revulsion in Sesshoumaru, unused to contact as he was. The fever remained unchanged, and Ren would soon be along to check on him, some spiced broth to entice the teen with.

For now, he had other things to consider. Sesshoumaru swiftly arranged his desk, putting everything he had completed and looked over into a large stack for distribution. His patience had been worn quite thin by the passing days and he felt it being tested as he heard Jaken's disagreeable voice arguing down the hall. Silver hair curtained his face as he leaned onto his elbows, releasing a frustrated sigh. He leveled a venomous glare at the opening door.

"Silence, Jaken."

"Mi'lord! This despicable flea has refused to leave!" the toad proclaimed, ignoring, or not hearing the order Sesshoumaru had issued.

_Myouga._ Cowardly but wise, the pesky flea had been in service of his father longer then Sesshoumaru could remember.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Your vassal has disrespected your most loyal and trusty myoga!" the tiny flea cried, jumping from Jaken's shoulder in a projectile straight towards the princes nose. Before he got anywhere near the young lords delicious blood, he had been swatted from the air and now dangled helplessly between long and slender fingers. Slowly, a smirk spread across the prince's face, causing both lower demons to stare wide eyed. This could not be good.

"Myouga, how fortunate that you have extended your stay." The tip of a pearly fang glinted from the corner of an upturned mouth. Sweat began to bead on myouga's tiny forehead.

"As I was just discussing with Jaken, I actually rather changed my mind…" the flea back peddled uncomfortably as Sesshoumaru applied slight pressure.

Jaken squawked with indignation, "Keh! Two-Faced Coward!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the prince continued.

"As you have decided to impose upon my hospitality, I shall put you to good use. Jaken, you and Myouga- shall head to the south. I wish for you to investigate this 'Lord Kagewaki'" he spat the name, " I expect to know how he came into the court and what business he holds in it now. This Sesshoumaru has matters of import to attend in the North."

"My lord, I must stay here with your father! I'm not suited at all to spying!" the flea protested weakly.

"Father will not mind me borrowing you." Sesshoumaru said smoothly. Jaken had already begun bowing, eyes filled with unshed tears, "Oh master Sesshoumaru! What honor to be given this task!" The demon prince tuned both the protesting flea and groveling kappa out , flicking Myouga away from himself.

"You leave tomorrow" He said sliding out the door and heading down towards his room.

Casting his eyes on the bed and the still sleeping hanyou, he contemplated his options. He needed to go North for a bit, but he could not leave the boy here, much less alone, it seemed no one in the castle would be competent enough to watch him. Kagewaki had promised to return, and he had no intentions of doing it in person, if the shabby puppet he presented the night before was any indication. The man's obvious arrogance irked the prince but at the same time, showed the confidence he held in his power. Kugutsu made of flesh required no small amount of Yoki to create and manipulate and the fact that it had gotten in -and out- of his castle without leaving a scent or alerting anyone, proved his opponent was no small time slave trader. Sesshoumaru did not know if he had met the real man at all that night, and if that was so, it brought frustration that he had detected nothing.

Sesshoumaru mulled over his options.

The boy would have to come with him.

Inuyasha, miserable beaten thing that he was, had less capability than a _Human_.

Sesshoumaru did not travel formally, with an entourage, servants, and a large parade of formalities trailing behind. He preferred to travel alone and by foot, although occasionally he left with his retainer Jaken and mount Ah-Un. His travels often endured until he was called home for some thing of political importance. Sesshoumaru was easily an exceptional diplomat, but he grew bored of such things. The Western Prince was known an insatiable wanderlust. It was a long standing joke between those of the higher classes that unless the daiyokai was after something, his sense of direction was worst than a blind humans. It was mostly true, the Prince would often wander across the land, perusing small things of personal interest.

If Sesshoumaru discounted Kagewaki, he would still have to ward off, or face off, any demon that tried to have his ward for a snack. Although most humanoid demons would know not to bother anything with his scent on it, lower demons would cause greater problems. Those driven by hunger or bloodlust would target the half-breed if Sesshoumaru were to leave him anywhere alone. Not to mention that the boy probably would not be able to keep up, or do anything useful during the trip at all. It would be dangerous for the hanyou to go with him, but it would be far worse to leave him alone, the daiyokai decided. He would have to wait for the younge inu yokai to regain some of his health, and that would prolong them for at least a week, judging by how slowly he had recovered in the past.

Sesshoumaru scowled heavily at the inconvenience.

_Such weakness._ And he knew that he was the cause of it.

Sesshoumaru approached the bed quietly and felt the boy's temperature. It had dropped few degree's and but he felt disappointed that it was going so slowly. He truly couldn't blame the boy for holding up the lords wishes, after all, it had been Sesshoumaru who had allowed him to be put in this condition. Growling he dismissed the thought from his mind. He had no need to cringe like some guilty mongrel, certainly not on the behalf of a half-breed.

Pulling back the covers, he gathered the limp mass of Inuyasha into his arms and deposited the boy into his rightful quarters.

* * *

><p>The full moon hung high in the still night air, Illuminating beneath it a beautiful yokai woman stood on a large balcony a few stories above the ground of a magnificent castle. She stood tall, her dark raven hair let down into a mess of soft dark curls that fell to the middle of her back. Her face rested in her pale and slender hand as she stared aimlessly into the night sky, large crimson eyes, lined in lilac, stared unfocused. She had been leaning on the wood railing there for some time now, the simple kimono she wore slightly open at the chest, revealing the sensuous curve of firm breasts as they rose and fell with her breath. A breeze picked up and blew around her, softly tousling her hair and ruffling her clothing. She twirled it around her fingertips, a sad smile gracing her full red lips. <em>How grand, to be free, to fly with the wind in my hair<em>.

Yoki bloomed amongst the dark trees. Eyes narrowing sharply, she pulled a fan out of her sleeve and swiftly jumped off the ledge, gracefully slashing the fan through the sky in a wide arc. Charged wind blasted from the tip racing towards the line of solemn tree's, slicing them down. Light feet touched the ground, where she crouched, straining her senses forward.

"Hmph. I missed. Who's there?" she spat disdainfully. Whoever it was, they had dodged well.

Slowly approaching from the wreckage of felled trees, a dark shadow walked purposely, yet slowly towards her. Preparing to strike, she raised her arm above her head. Seconds before she lowered it, the figure disappeared.

The woman gasped audibly as she felt the cold edge of a sharp blade pressed up into her throat.

"You would do well to listen, Princess." a smooth and low voice commanded. She grit her teeth.

"What do you want?" He voice was as cold as the steel that bit into her neck.

"To talk, nothing more" came the nonchalant reply.

The blade relaxed and pulled away as the woman lowered her arm slowly. Glaring daggers, she turned to face the man behind her. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she observed him. Green silk adorned his body, and chocolate eyes hungrily observed her. The man's eye's paused briefly where the creamy skin of her chest was slightly exposed before continuing up and starting her hard in the eyes. She sneered.

The man bowed low, "I am pleased to meet you, Princess Kagura. I am Lord Kagewaki, prince of the Southern lands." the man looked up, "I apologize about how I have treated you, but you looked fit to kill me on the spot."

She continued to glare, silence his only answer. Standing up, he continued,

"I have," a smirk played at his lips, "A proposition for you, my dear."

* * *

><p>3 Days Later, Western Lands<p>

Inuyasha sat at a long formal table located in a richly decorated and spacious dining room. The black table was low to the ground, and Inuyasha kneeled on his knees on a plush silk pillow. Ren sat next to the boy, attempting to show him how to properly eat food with chopsticks. She laughed as he clumsily dropped the slender sticks once again.

The hanyou blushed furiously and apologized.

"Master Inuyasha," she giggled slightly, "While you have made an admirable effort, it looks like this will take us a while longer!" The hanyou continued to struggle with picking up the long slippery noodles on the plate. The boy had been given a very small helping, lightly spiced in the manner of human food, in an attempt to ease him into more substantial meals .

Deflty plucking up a few noodles, the red haired demoness sighed.

"Surly my lord is harsh, you have only just gotten well this morning and he already has you in lessons!"

The hanyou blushed again, and responded.

"N-no. I should b-be doing this. I c-can not shame the P-prince more with my b-behaviour" he stuttered. She felt the need to say something, but she knew his words were true. For Sesshoumaru, being enslaved to the hanyou in the first place was a low blow, but having him uncultured would only give those in the court, and below that, more opening to ridicule the proud daiyokai. Not that doing so went well for them, as Sesshoumaru was quick tempered and merciless.

"Tonight, you will be meeting the Lord of the West." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "L-Lord?" he looked at the demoness nervously.

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru's Father. He wishes to meet you. Do not worry, he is much more accepting than most others. The Inu no Taisho is kind and will bring you no harm." She reassured the nervous half demon, smiling.

The boy nodded and picked up the chopsticks to continue his attempts at mastering them.

Little over an hour later, after Ren had finished her crash course in table etiquette, the hanyou found himself being poked and prodded and generally fussed over. He shifted uncomfortably as he held his arms out, allowing Ren and two other yokai servants to dress and undress him. They had been diligently trying to prepare him for his meeting with Sesshoumaru's father, but none had yet to come to consensus. Tirelessly, they had brought out many fabrics of fine textures and colors to try for the child. Inuyasha felt it wasn't necessary but perhaps the fine clothes would make him more acceptable. His ears lowered only fractionally, discouraged. Dirty blood would not be hidden by fine silks.

It took them some minutes more before Ren had chosen a pale blue silk color to match the pattern that her lord would be wearing that night. _If he decides to._ The yokai lord often ignored the work of his servants, doing as he pleased.

"Master Inuyasha, I have other duties to attend to, and will now take my leave. Please allow for your hair to be dealt with by these two" She said gently with a bow. Seconds later, she left.

Immediately the demure attitude of the two yokai helpers dropped. One viciously grabbed the boys hair and yanked it about.  
>"Dirty Mutt." She murmured,<p>

They tore through his hair with combs, ripping the snarled hair from his haid. He cried out as he was dragged to the floor. The two girls continued the assault with their words, " Look at you! Hanyou filth!" the other grabbed the boys long locks of hair and tugged savagely. "Such fine hair you have, hanyou!" they sneered in his face.

Inuyasha whimpered, one hand reaching up to rub his head while the other braced him on the floor. "Please stop" he whispered, tears glittering under dark lashes.

Cruel fingers grabbed an ear and twisted. "Don't you think to address us you insignificant runt!" Inuyasha yelped, jerking away, booted feet scrambling against the floor. His ear throbbed painfully as he cupped it on one hand.

"Don't you dare say something about this," one of them snickered above him, sneering, "Or else." She promised.

"As If anyone would believe a hanyou," Both laughed. Inuyasha looked upon them with helplessly large eyes, trembling.

"Let us discuss who shall believe who" the silky voice slipped through the air like a knife. The two servants whipped towards the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The dropped like stones, bowing and scraping.

"The half breed was disrespectful my lord! We had to show him his place!"

"Silence." Cold youki crackled across the room , plummeting the temperature. The girls cringed.

Inuyasha's eyes switched between the two, warily as he huddled closer, attempting to make himself the smallest target. Sesshoumaru strode towards the aids, eyeing them imperiously. His gaze razor sharp . The two demons aids quaked in fear.

At his side, his fingers twitched in irritation, itching to slice skin. How could such filth be employed here? They shou;d be gratful and obey him better, if they wished to retain thier jobs. Yokai working in a castle like his were in a much better condition than those who didn't, and many coveted their place. Obviously, it had gone to thier heads.

"You forget your place. This Sesshoumaru told you to address him as _Master_. It is no matter though," hopeful demon eyes turned up at him, "Since you are no longer in my service. Go, before I kill you." the girls scampered from the rooms. Tears ran down their faces, but it did nothing to move the heart of the daiyokai. He was not feeling especially merciful to those who would harm his ward. He looked at the boy, huddled and quivering like a leaf on the ground, unshed tears shining and one hand covering a snow tipped ear. _The servants will have to be dealt with immediately._

"I deserved it" he murmured in explanation , "I spoke out of turn." Sesshoumaru hiked up an eyebrow.

"This treatment does not bother you?" he questioned the boy.

"No" the boy didn't look at him, eyes shifting away. He sat on the floor, practically drowning in the long blue clothing he had been fitted in.

Sesshoumaru frowned. This was…displeasing.

"Half-Breed. As my..." the demon paused, his look turned sour for a brief moment, "...Master, you need not suffer the abuse of others. You shame your Inuyokai Blood and this Sesshoumaru. Your behavior is unacceptable.." Reaching down, Sesshoumaru extended his hand. Unsure, the half dog demon looked at his hand for several seconds, staring blankly before the demon lord withdrew it disgustedly.

"Stand. We are going to see father." When the boy shakily stood, Sesshoumaru looked him over. His hair was snarled and unruly, clothes disheveled and one ear wilted comically atop his head. Sesshoumaru felt irritated. His father was already angry with him over the boy, and having to explain this incident would not go over well. _Imbeciles. _Now he would have to take up the menial tasks. Bending fluidly, Sesshoumaru pulled his clothes into place, smoothing them over. Then he reached for the fallen combs and began to run it through the hanyou's hair.

Inuyasha stiffened, instantly wary of such a strong predator behind him. But no pain was forthcoming, as each brush stroke teased knotted hair, untangling it. Sesshoumaru continued this silently but was careful not to tug unnecessarily. The frightening youki that had previously saturated the room was gone now, and Inuyasha felt himself relaxing into the comfortable touc

This continued for some moments till the brush snagged suddenly. Tugging softly, Sesshoumaru tried to pull out the knot in his way. Working his claws into the hair he felt cool beads on his fingertips. Moving the thick hiar he found that the brush had caught on a necklace, something the demon had overlooked before. _Hnn. A rosary. _Dropping it from his attention momentarily, Sesshoumaru finished with the boys hair and stood. Sesshoumary scrutinized his work, nitpicking it slightly until he felt satisfied with the outcome.

Reaching up, he brushed his hands along each furry triangle, hesitating when Inuyasha released a low hiss, puppy ears flicking down.

Sesshoumaru debated whether or not it was bad form to go back on his word, and kill the two insolent youkai.

Dismissing the thought, he tugged the hanyou closer, and lowered his mouth above the abused ear, blowing warmly. Inuyasha's breath hitched, his nose almost pressed against the arch of the Yokai lords neck. Stock still, eyes wide open in shock, Inuyasha was too startled to even breath when warmth gusted over his ear, leaving it tingling pleasantly. Sesshoumaru blew on the mistreated appendage, before nuzzling into the shock of messy bangs apologetically. Another injury that Sesshoumaru had failed to protect him from.

As swiftly as it began, it was over.

"Come" he turned swiftly, and his own perfect silver hair swayed in the half demons vision. Inuyasha pouted a lip but followed, despite building trepidation. Sesshoumary was scary, he could hardly imagine meeting the Daiyokai lord of the West. Worrying a lip between teeth, he watched the gentle sway of Sesshoumaru's hair until they reached a large screen door. The Taller yokai pulled it aside, indicating for him to go inside. Swallowing, Inuyasha stepped over the threshold and looked up.

As far as expectations go, Inuyasha was completely unprepared to find the Dog general relaxed, reclining with a careless grace, booted feet propped up against a desk hands tucked behind his shoulder blades, cracking a wide mouthed yawn to be the very first impression he was given of the strongest Yokai of Japan.

He was broad. Broader than Sesshoumaru, with heavy spiked metal pauldrons on each shoulder, a thick mantle of cascading fur descending to each side of him. His face, lit up with surprise and excitement was highlighted by two jagged blue markings, signs of his pure blood status . Long silver hair was pulled tight into a lone ponytail, and messy bangs framed his brow. Despite his mature visage, his eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement, the likes of which Inuyasha had never seen in Sesshoumarus' cold eyes.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Deep and baritone, his rich voice easily filled the room. He unfolded, jumping up in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha stepped back immediately as the man approached him, Now at his full height, at least a half head taller than Sesshoumaru himself, leaving Inuyasha, who reached only Sesshoumaru's chin, feeling very small indeed. Instinctual fear clawed at his chest.

"Father," Sesshoumaru intoned quietly, eyeing his Sire meaningfully.

The lord to the west looked at his son curiously, immediately understanding he stopped his advance and stepped back allowing the hanyou more space.

Slower now, the Demon General knelt . Offering his hand in peace, he addressed the boy.

"Inuyasha, forgive me this careless action," his eyes were warm when the hanyou sneaked a glance at his face.

"I am Inu No Taisho, Lord to the western lands. I have heard much about you." His voice was quiet, reassuring, with a thread of excitement still running through it. He blushed slightly at the intense attention that the older demon gave him.

Feeling a gentle pressure from the hand on his shoulder, the hanyou shyly approached the lord. He bowed low, before placing his smaller hand in the much larger one. Smiling brilliantly, the Inu No Taisho stood again, reaching down to ruffle the boys head.

"You're certainly cute, though I had expected someone smaller!" the man exclaimed shamelessly, lopsided grin never faltering. Inuyasha flushed totally, ears flicking back nervously. The Western lord was delighted by the hanyou, and inwardly his anger grew over his sons earlier carelessness.

"Forgive me, if I have disappointed you."

The General looked aghast, hand pressing dramatically against his chest, "It is your forgiveness I must seek, Inuyasha!" He bowed his head, hair slipping over a shoulder, "Again, forgive my carelessness. I had not meant any disrespect."

Inuyasha looked torn, making an aborted step backwards, ears pressed against his head. "I-I," Both pure Inuyokai startled at the sound of his heart pounding harshly. Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Sesshoumaru, clearly distressed, a low whine issued from the back of his throat.

His hands flew up to his face, "I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I Didn-t- I'm sorry" inuyasha's breath hitched with a sob, "please I-"the pitiful creature drew into himself, dropping to the floor and bowing.

"Sesshoumaru!" The older youkai exclaimed in dismay, stepping towards the teen. "I broke him, What did I do? What do I do!?" his hands fluttered ineffectually around Inuyasha, who drew shuddering breaths at his feet.

Sesshoumaru hissed angrily, fluidly stooping and drawing the hanyou into his arms one striped hand shooing his Father away.

Inuyasha quivered, grasping onto the pristine white kimono, hunched between the Lords crouched legs and whimpered, turning his face away to hide. A _pureblood_. A Pureblooded Yokai, Emporer of the Western lands, bowing to him, a scum-blooded abomination of human and youkai. His fingers gripped tightly into Sesshoumaru's clothes, teeth clenched. They would kill him, for this crime they would kill him. He had affronted a demon and then he, a worthless filthy animal, had dared to show such disrespect to the yokai, allowing him to _bow his head_ and ask forgiveness of a _hanyou_? _Oh shit oh shit oh shit _he thought frantically.

Well Damn, he hadn't meant to send the kid into a full blown panic attack.

Sesshoumaru, however, was still staring confusedly down at the sobbing hanyou, thing brows furrowed. Why had something like _this _affected the brat to such an extent? His mind was drawn back immediately to the night he had been given his own room, at the tears and distress that had poured off the He could not think of a reason that such small kindness' would ever cause such a reaction.

"Inuyasha…" the Dog General reached out, touching a skinny shoulder lightly. In response, Inuyasha flinched so violently, his claws tore into Sesshoumaru's clothes, ripping them cleanly and pricking into the toned chest of the daiyokai. Blood welled.

_Detestable…!_

Sesshoumaru stood, ripping the hanyou away, heaving. Nothing had drawn his blood in more than a century!

"Hanyou!" He snarled, causing Inuyasha to freeze in his grip, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" His father growled his own Youki flairing warningly at his son. _His stupid and arrogant son._

Sesshoumaru stared at his for a long time, arm still lifting Inuyasha by the scruff of his robes before sighing, anger draining away. Inuyasha only hung limply, ears flat and eyes still stinging with tears, awaiting his punishment. Instead, his feet hit the ground in silence.

"Are you calmed?" Inuyasha nodded weakly. "This fear is unbecoming of you Hanyou. I tire of scenting it. My father means you no harm." Sesshoumaru used his long sleeves to wipe roughly at the hanyou's face, drying it of tears.

"Good." Sesshoumaru murmured, his fingers ghosting across the younger inu's face, expression troubled. He was indeed growing tired of the scent of fear and found himself wanting to erase the traces of it.

Inuyasha let his eyes flick up, still unsure. "My father has matters of great importance that he wishes to impart upon us tonight," Sesshoumaru's voice was cool and reassuring as his breath stirred disheveled bangs, "Are you recovered enough to listen?" Inuyasha's hands rose, resting atop the striped wrists that still held his face, thumb ghosting across one cheek. "I had not meant to frighten you so." With a quick press of his nose and a last warm breath exhaled over his face, Inuyasha was released.

Sesshoumaru's father watched the strangely intimate moment unfold, pleased, glad that he had not raised a total bastard after all.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Taisho addressed the boy, "Allow me to tell you and Sesshoumaru a bit more about the bond you share now." The hanyou nodded and stared at the mans chin, unable to bring himself to look into the warm amber eyes again.

"I heard you got into a bit of trouble the other night." the man said mildly.

"If Sesshoumaru is separated from you in such a manner again," here a hard glare was delivered to his son, "there are ways for you to call him. If you are put in such danger again, your youkai blood will trigger, making it possible for you to call him. My son will be instantly aware of where you are, if you call him by the name you have given him" the hanyou nodded in understanding.

"When you initiated the contract, you were marked. However, this mark is not obvious, and likely will remain invisible until it is being used. For instance, during the night you made it, you may have felt the area causing irritation, or tingling."

Sesshoumaru interrupted, "His eye."

The western lord nodded. "This link will not always work, you cannot simply use it whenever you wish. Unless your demon recognizes the fact that you need help, calling his name will not have the same effect.

" a smile grew on the mans lips, "though you do not appear to be one who would attempt to abuse it so! In the event that you are rendered incapable of doing so, this will activate automatically. He is required to listen to you in cases where your life is not in danger or being hurt. In those instances, any order you give him may be disregarded in leu of keeping you safe. There are various other traits to such things as this, but they are unique to each pair. Anything extra will develop because there is a need for it, or strength in your relationship." Sesshoumaru scoffed audibly at the word.

The demon lord ignored his son and continued.

"Sesshoumaru is unable to hurt you. Should he try to bring you harm knowingly, his body would be forced into submission." Suddenly he reached down, tilting the boys face to his. Looking him directly in the eye, he continued, tone more serious. "This magic can not be applied to humans. It only works on those of inu yokai blood." The hanyou looked helplessly into the mans eyes, and a shiver of fear passed him, he knew exactly what the western lord was implying. Sesshoumaru looked at them curiously, _why would he say that so specifically?_

"Y-yes" he replied. Releasing the boys chin, the lord addressed his son once again.

"Perhaps he should retire." A flare of angry yokai made the boy look up. "There is something I wish to discuss with you, Sessoumaru. Privately" the last word weighed down on the boy and he knew not weather the anger was directed at him, or the aloof prince.

Sesshoumaru left the room, hanyou in tow.

* * *

><p>"He likes you." The prince commented dryly.<p>

Inuyasha blushed.

"He isn't as scary as you" the words blurted out of his mouth, and the hanyou felt his face heat up more. He looked down.

Amused, Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrown in the darkness of the hallway.

"Am I scary to you, Half breed?"

"Y-yes." came the nervous squeak of a reply.

Sesshoumaru gave a small laugh. "I suppose." came the thoughtful reply.

"I-m sor-"

Sesshoumaru interrupted him, "You did nothing wrong. You need not worry over such trifles." He assured. By this time, he had been escorted to his room.

As the door shut, the hanyou decided he enjoyed the prince's laugh. Wrapping his arms around himself, he curled up under the thick covers he had pulled against a wall, snuggling in deep and falling to the exhaustion of the day.

Before returning to the room where his father awaited him, Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword. Running his fingers over it briefly, he steeled himself for the evening, and flashed away.

* * *

><p>Okay, next chapter is some a drama llama party with Sesshoumaru and Inu-papa.<p>

Leave your comments and questions please! Reviews drive me to write :) and make my day! thanks for reading! Sorry about the relatively boring chapter! Next chapter we get some Inu/Sess fluff so be ready! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Did anyone else think it was a baaad idea for Sesshoumaru to leave Yasha' alone, again? I did :D

Quickies: Sesshoumaru does not have the Bakusaiga here.

Battle scene! I hope I can do okay…I'm even worse at these!

Try and see it this way, Inu-papa is testing sessh and getting progressively harsher and dirtier in the fight. Sesshoumaru won't always be up against a foe that honorably faces him, and inu-papa knows this. Please don't kill me for humbling sessh a bit here! He _deserves_ it. (Right?)

Thanks for all the wonderful thoughts! :D

(I love you uwohali!)

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stalked down the hallway. He knew what was coming. And his body burned for it. Craved it almost. To test himself. There was excitement, to face his father again after so many years, but Sesshoumaru also felt solemn. This was no play fight, no training match, It was to be a full on fight for life match. Sesshoumaru was not a demon who reveled in the brawl or blood, but this was different. This was a fight, on equal standing with his father, the lord to the western lands. This was to be another step in his judgment as rightful heir to the lands. Finally someone he could truly face.<p>

When the demon prince finally reached the room, he faced his father's broad shoulder. His father turned his head slightly, his eye's cutting straight towards his son.

"lets go." Sharp and short, matching the mood of the room. The tension between the two full bloods was palpable. Yet their yokai remained separate, controlled. Refusing to clash before the battle had begun.

In a second, the older yokai's body disappeared before his foot stepped across the threshold of the room. Moving so fast that a human could say they teleported, both daiyokai sped towards a clearing well away from the castle.

Finally facing one another, Inu No taisho and Sesshoumaru stood stone still, both appraising the other silently.

"Sesshoumaru, What is your weakness?" His lord addressed him calmly.

"This Sesshoumaru has no weakness." The prince stared his father straight in the eye, face as stoic as ever.

Grinning, his father stepped back and prepared for battle. He drew his famed sword, tessaiga, and readied it before him. Much different from the kind smiles he had given Inuyasha only minutes earlier, this one was feral, smug.

"Very well then. Come." the second the word left his mouth, yokai clashed, swirling about one another as Sesshoumaru surged forward. Sword staying close to his side he barley moved his arm up to slash at his father. He knew it would be fruitless, no forward attack such as that would work, but the battle would have to begin somehow.

They raged together, neither able to gain the upper hand, swords clashing fiercely enough to cause sparks to fly. They seemed evenly matched, their blows loud and causing them to strain against one another for several minutes before the other would attempt to gain the upper hand. They danced together in this manner for nearly an hour before his father changed tactics.

Pulling apart, he unleashed a wave of yokai from tessaiga headfirst into his son. Standing firm, Sesshoumaru slashed through it with his own yokai.

"Do you think me a child, Father?" he taunted. Still, he could find no opening's in his father's fighting style, that would leave him unscathed. Much different from his own, his father switched between small conservative movements to brazen charges. Though this may have left places unguarded, Sesshoumaru knew it was his father's way of trying to get him to strike, in turn leaving himself open. This had been something he had been taught since he first began to train with his father so many, many years ago. _Any opening could be a trap. Choose carefully. _

Dashing towards his father, he slashed towards the mans neck, only to be stopped by the clash of tessaiga on his own blade. Continuing to try and push forward, Sesshoumaru was unprepared for the next move. Sliding tessaiga down quickly towards the hilt of the prince's blade, Inu no Taisho's elbow smashed into the princes face.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru pushed the man away and sent his whip flying towards the spot where he had stood. He heard his fathers laughter as he landed easily behind him, arcing his sword towards his son's unprotected back. Turing fluidly, Sesshoumaru dropped to a crouch, legs bracing against the ground, and parried the blow, while his other fist reached up and blocked the powerful kick aimed at his face. Using the momentum from his spin and pushing upwards off the ground, he was able to shove his father off. Continuing, the demon lord launched into the air and send his own waive of electric yokai charging at his father. The Lord to the west easily eradicated it and shot off towards his son. Again they raged together, being blown this way and that by their yokai clashing as their swords did. After hours, small cuts and bruises began to mar both of them, and inu no taisho could feel his son beginning to tire. _Perfect._

Eyes narrowing in the face of his stoic son, he suddenly released a giant amount of yokai, sending it flying straight into a column of the sky. Sesshoumaru's expression changed slightly and The lord of the west almost felt like laughing as he watched Sesshoumaru's breif puzzlement. He knew that uselessly wasting the yokai was foolish and unlike his father. _He will see it was not so useless after all_. A smirk pulled the lords face out of the grim scowl it had carried, _Now the real battle begins._ In a flurry of glinting steel, he increased his speed and the strength of blows. The prince staggered slightly under the new barrage and snarled. Sesshoumaru found himself having trouble keeping up with his fathers movements and unable to fully block them all.

"Perhaps I would not think you such a child, if you did not fight like one"

Slashing furiously his words were each punctuated by a blow he delivered to the arrogant prince's chest with the hilt of his sword. Sesshoumaru landed two blows to his father, but nothing that the Lord couldn't handle. To be fair, his son had held well, and fought perfectly. If there perhaps was not so much a difference in their power and experience he would have been easily overwhelmed. He could not land a single fatal or serious blow and had only been able to get various minor ones. Still, for what was next, wearing him down would suit him perfectly.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hadn't been tired, and so sat on the floor curled into an almost nest like lump of blankets and pillows. He had moved about but simply could not get comfy and sleep. Surprisingly, meeting the Sesshoumaru's father had left him in a better mood, and the tiny words exchanged between him and Sesshoumaru left him content. The prince hadn't given him a cold look at all and had even laughed at his insolent tongue. The hanyou smiled, but suddenly felt lonely. His ears laid back on his head and he shivered. Inuyasha did not like being alone. He didn't care if he had to spend time with the servants who hated him. As long as he wasn't alone. Alone meant no one would be inflicting pain, but it meant that he would have to wait in fear for it to come, or remember things he did not want to face. Sesshoumaru-sama was not as scary as his master. <em>I should not call him master any longer<em>…. He thought idly. Reaching a clawed hand towards his head, he tangled his fingers into his hair. Sesshoumaru had stopped the servants abusing him and even lowered himself to brushing the lowly hanyou's hair. He could still feel where the man's fingers had touched his neck, and stat on his shoulders. He blushed suddenly. What was he thinking? After so long of nothing but a cruel hand being laid on him, he was lapping up this new found attention. He didn't deserve to enjoy this, he was a burden on the lord and nothing more. Sighing dejectedly, he curled in on himself and tried to sleep. He stayed like this, dozing lightly for some hours before he was awoken. Sitting up tiredly, he sat blinking in the darkness. Nothing felt right, and it frightened him.

It took the hanyou a few moments to notice the strange yokai that was heading towards him. Eyes widening, he shot up. _Not-not again!_ Breathing harshly he froze against the wall and waited. The yokai around him was strong and the hanyou wondered why it wasn't hidden. He didn't recognize the feel to it all, it was not that of his master but still it seemed harsh. A tiny whimper tumbled out of his mouth as the door slid open. Unable to see much clearly, he could barley make out the tall dark figure that approached him.

In seconds, the man was in front of him. Inhaling quickly, the hanyou smelled a strong scented smoke. The man paused in front of him and a smooth baritone voice whispered in the darkness.

"Do not yell. This will be painless." Inuyasha felt a slight pain in his neck. Struggling weakly in the mans grip, unconsciousness gripped him easily.

Picking the helpless hanyou up, he adjusted him in his arms, and looked at him for some seconds. _Forgive me little one. I did not wish to scare you so.._ He made sure to press his claws threateningly against the hanyou's neck, certain that though he lay unconscious his demon side could feel the threat, before speeding away from the castle. As he dashed through the dark forest he was satisfied at the soft light that shone in the eye he had just checked. He had done his duty.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had been badly battered by his father. The lord to the west had long ago given up trying to strike to kill and had begun to simply wear him out. Sesshoumuar knew his tactic, but was unable to stop it. Although they were mostly equal strength wise, Inu No Taisho was still faster. He continued to strike Sesshoumaru repeatedly in the same parts, maximizing the pain and crippling the daiyokai. Sesshoumaru was well adept at dealing with injury, but with the battle dragging on for hours, things were not going in his favor. As if to flaunt his own skill, his father had sent a large amount of yokai off uselessly, as if to prove to his son that he had so much that was expendable. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. The lord to the west was indeed fighting with him full out, but still played with him.<p>

"Sesshoumaru, tell me, where's Inuyasha now?" he circled around his son, dashing in to slash, only to use the sword as a distracter for his fist to smash into a kidney. The prince's eyes narrowed as he quickly distanced himself.

"Sleeping in his chambers? Alone?" the taunting continued but the prince blocked the next blow. They fought twisting around one another, unable to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly, A pulse of energy ran through Sesshoumaru's body. The same he had felt the night Inuyasha had been kidnapped. His father sensing the momentary pause, pushed his son's arm out of the way and sliced across his chest. Blood bloomed across the wound, streaking across the area between the two and sickly splattering the ground.

"What have you done to him?" Pretended indifference. His voice was emotionless, but fury spread through his body like poison. Inuyasha was calling him. He could feel it clearly thought every pore in his body screaming for him to find the half breed. No response was given as his father charged him. Bracing himself, he was still unable to put up a large resistance.

"On. Your. Knees!" His father snarled. Releasing a blast of yokai and forcing a heavy blow, he indeed placed the proud daiyokai on the ground.

"Don't move." the man spat, stalking around his son. Sesshoumaru stared at him steelily, but made no move to stand any longer. Panting and with blood and bruises staining his clothing, he knew he would face defeat even if he did.

Seconds after, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The man was tall but of slender build. Cloaked in red and black, he carried Inuyasha into the princes sight. "_Suzaku," _he snarled internally_. _His father's right hand man. He had pitch black hair, tied high above his head and braided down his back. His face was solemn as always, but solidly built and smooth. His clothes were less oriental and more battle oriented, with less billowing affects and a tighter sleeker fit to the black silk he wore atop a tight leather underarmor. The hilts of two swords could be seen sheathed from his back. Suzaku was a demon from the north, with a fiery yokai and noble lineage. Choosing him over a western inu yokai had been a largely political move to help unite the two domains, but the man had proven his worth and skill many times.

Cool steel tilted the Princes face away from the sight of the arriving demon and focused him back on his father. As the blade slipped away, it left a thin cut across Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"That is your weakness," Inu no Taisho's eyes burned with anger as he stood in front of his bested son.

"Even had I not defeated you here, you have failed now. For the same reason that you did nights ago. Your arrogance. Your Pride. Your stupidity" Every reason the Lord spoke, he marked into his son with thin slices of his blade.

"Was there a even a guard this time?" he questioned the approaching demon without removing his eyes from his son.

"No." the man answered.

"Did you learn nothing?" A short sharp laugh. "Of course not. How cocky of you." the humor dropped again.

"You are not deserving of these lands" Sesshoumaru fought to contain his fury.

"You are not even deserving of this blade" sheathing Tessaiga, the man lashed out with his claws, striking harshly across his sons back. Sesshoumaru arched, a small hiss escaping his mouth, but he remained otherwise silent. Hands fisted roughly in his hair and he was dragged closer to the lord of the west.

Snarling in his face, the man asked, "What can you do now? Nothing. You are _weak_, Sesshoumaru. You dishonor your title. You dishonor your lands. You dishonor our blood!" the disappointment showing in his fathers eyes hurt, somewhere far below where the daiyokai was willing to look. Another pulse of energy rang through his body, Inuyasha's unconscious body still calling through the bond. Releasing him, his father turned and pulled out another of the blades he wielded, So'unga. The Demon prince's eyes widened as he advanced upon the silent Suzaku, and he knew in an instant that the blade was meant for the hanyou.

Surprising even himself, he jumped into the way as the blade thrust forward. Pain erupted from his side but he paid it no mind. Instead he concentrated on holding his grip on the neck of his father. It took everyone a few shocked seconds to realize what had happened.

Sesshoumaru had positioned himself in front of Suzaku and Inuyasha, and directly in the way of his fathers blade. Golden eyes flashing, he had been impaled by the blade, and it sunk deep into the flesh of the abdomen, effectively blocking the boy from its bite. However, in the same instant that he had blocked the blade with his body, Sesshoumaru's fingers had curled around his fathers throat, lightly puncturing the skin, promising death had he taken even a single step closer. Stepping back and withdrawing the blade a relieved smile broke across the mans face.

"It is best you learn this lesson now Sesshoumaru" Sheathing he blade, he gave his son a brief once over. Looking into his son's determined eyes, he felt he had finally gotten through. With that, The lord to the West seemed to disappear into thin air. The demon prince turned and accepted the hanyou from the darker male and watched as he too, with a small movement, seemed to flash away.

Only when the boy had been given to Sesshoumaru did his senses stop screaming, and the bone deep exhaustion that had mildly irritated him before settle fully on his body. Shame twisted around the daiyokai's stomach uncomfortably unable to be ignored. Still, he took off quickly towards his castle, tree's whistling by him as he raced at an inhuman speed. Finally arriving, He leapt up to the balcony surrounding his quarters. Once there, he simply deposited the hanyou onto the far side of the bed and covered him before he too collapsed. Allowing sleep to finally grace his mind, the prince quickly faded into the unconscious, mind and body in turmoil.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~~<p>

Twirling a tiny blade around his finger's Kagewaki sprawled idly on a huge futon in a spacious, but almost completely unfurnished room. It had close to no light, only a few candles here and there, leaving it mostly aphotic. That suited the single inhabitant fine, and he had insisted it remain so. His deep chocolate eyes stared leisurely at the tiny flashes of light as they danced across the blade.

A sliding paper door opened, and Kagura walked through. Stiffening, she stood stock still as the blade thudded into the wood next to her. Glaring at it, she wrenched it out and sent it flying back at the man, who caught with a practiced ease.

"Is that how you welcome me?" She scowled heading towards him. She carried a small steaming clay cup in one hand, and Kagewaki eyed it.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes. It took the better part of the night to make, but it will ease you for now, until I can make something better." She handed it to the man, and he drank in a poised, refined manner. Coughing slightly at the bitter taste, he thrust the cup back into her hands.

"Thank you." He muttered briefly.

"If you were looking for the best healer, you should no I am only second best. Why don't you go to the Lady of the West?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut up." he growled out. Kagura laughed.

"I was only asking." She felt that if looks could kill, she would have melted on the spot.

Sitting calmly in front of the man, she eyes him, gaze calm.

"What have you come here for?"

He smirked, eyes suddenly calculating.

"Lord" he said sarcastically, "Sesshoumaru has something that is mine. If you help me get it back, then I may have a few things of interest to you." He chuckled.

"Tell me more." She said simply.

* * *

><p>Okay! That's it! : Didn't quite make it to 4000 words, but EH. :3

Oh yea! And inu-papa was never going to really hurt Inuyasha. (The point of releasing all that yokai was just a signal for Suzaku to get Inuyasha. ) I hope Suzaku isn't too much of a problem for you guys. I know hes just another of those OC's or what not. But again he doesnt hold a giant part at all.

Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: Into will be lighter :D this one was so…serious! And I'll reveal more of Kagewaki's plan and why Kagura is involved!

Plus! Lets get some news on Jaken and myouga!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Chapter 7 now HERE! :D Everybody Dance J

Keep in mind yasha had no idea what happened last night.

OKAY! I've decided. Yasha is around 15 or 16. But he's like…yugi moto small. Got it? Got it.

Thank you for all your kind words! I sent a few responses and personal thank you's, but I want to thank ALL of you for putting in your two cents.

Special thanks to people who review every chapter! I love you guys!

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho walked the hallway to his son's room. Slipping in, he was surprised by the thick scent of his son's blood that coated the air. And even more surprised that there was no acknowledgment to his entering.<p>

"Sesshoumaru?" His voice broke the penetrating silence. Curious, he approached the bed with light footsteps. _Sleeping. This deeply?_

Eyebrowns raising, he observed the two demons in the bed in something akin to disbelief. As the lord to the West, this was unacceptable. For Sesshoumaru to have his guard so low, even after their fight, was inadmissible. What if an enemy were to chance upon him in this state? Although not likely, still possible, as Kagewaki's daring escapade the other night had proven. This weakness in any other situation would not be disregarded by other demons. By leaving himself in this state, his blood could have attracted lower demons and even other Daiyokai. x

However, as a father…things were different. He knew Sesshoumaru had been exhausted this week. No matter how well his cold son hid it, there were some things a parent could simply tell. He himself had been rather ruthless during their fight. Not that he would take any of his actions back. As both Lord and father, it had been a necessary lesson. He allowed himself the warm feeling that grew in his chest. Sesshoumaru had grown just as beautiful, cunning and fearless as his mother. He had grown an ego perhaps to rival hers, but none the less, his imperfections where heavily outweighed. Eyes sparkling at the thought of his mate the demon lord gave a low laugh. Indeed, the prince had inherited none of the brash and so called "weak" emotions that his father held and had instead taken only the deadly strength and blinding anger. Still, the hanyou tipped the balance, seeming to focus every single one of Sesshoumaru's fualts in the open. Sesshoumaru's imperfection's seemed suddenly magnified, and he knew his son would have to deal with them quickly. Inu no Taisho stood, warring briefly between the two mindsets, before smiling.

Eyes softening, he chuckled slightly. Perhaps tonight, it would be acceptable. After all, he would allow nothing to harm his family while he was near. Inuyasha included. The broad chested male left the room, picturing his son's reaction in the morning when he noted how ruined his bed was, and by his own hand.

* * *

><p>As Inuyasha swam slowly into consciousness, several things hit him at one. The biggest of those was the strong scent of blood, blood that didn't belong to him. Shooting up, he glanced wildly around the room. Room. He was in a room. Sesshoumaru's chambers, again. <em>How did I get back here? <em>He mentally tore through any memory he had of last night. Zero'ing in on the larger crumpled form of Sesshoumaru his eye's widenend in sudden fear. Inuyasha reached his hand out towards the prone form of the demon lord laying across from him. _Sessh-Sesshoumaru-s-sama? Is he d-dead? _The thought horrified the half demon. But it was still his blood, the demon lords blood, that had dried in pools around the man and invaded the hanyou's senses. Inuyasha could not find a single scratch on his own body. He stared wide eyed at the man laying partially on his side, long silver tresses draped across his shoulder and laying across the bed. His kimono was ripped in various spots where blood crusted along the fabric and his body, adding to his fears. Inuyasha remembered the man from last night, and he knew that Sesshoumaru had saved him. Making this all his fault. He felt sick, nauseous and dizzy at the sight.

"Sesshoumaru s-sama?" he asked, voice shaking, his hands landing on an exposed shoulder. He felt tears burn the back of his eyes and guilt tear at his insides. He shook the form lightly. _Please. Please wake up. Please! _A distressed whimper escaped the hanyou's mouth and he shook the demon harder. Sesshoumaru didn't respond and Inuyasha grew increasingly alarmed, his fingers, shaking with fear, gripped into the firm skin.

"Sesshoumaru sama?" he whispered again. Fat tears began to roll down his cheeks as he looked brokenly on the battered demon. Fear coursed through his body, tangling itself together with his guilt in his belly. _My fault_. _This is all my fault. He's like this for a stupid hanyou like me! _

Trying to calm himself, he took deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut. He would have to check and see if he was really dead. _Please…be ok _Holding his breath, he leaned over and pressed a tiny ear to the young lord's chest, hands slipping down and placed on the tight planes of his abdomen. The broken and stained fabric was clutched in tiny hands. Completely still for a few seconds, he exhaled loudly in relief to hear the strong heartbeat and feel the soft exhales under his fingertips. A smile broke out upon the tiny half demons face as he pulled away. _Sesshoumaru is okay_. He was just sleeping.

Still, the relief didn't last long as guilt washed once again over him. He was the reason Sesshoumaru was in this state. If he hadn't been kidnapped again Sesshoumaru would be okay. Ears flickering back he roughly wiped away the tears on his face, only succeeding in smudging the salty tracks across his face. Worrying his bottom lip between sharp fangs, he reached out again, shaking the lords shoulder in a final attempt to awaken him.

Golden eyes snapped open and in one fluid and unexpected movement, Inuyasha felt himself shoved roughly down. Gasping loudly, he lay pushed into the bed by the larger from, heart beating wildly in his chest. A hand wrapped tightly around his neck and the boy coughed as he struggled to breath. Inuyasha stared in fear at the sharp golden eyes that stared into his before recognition dawned in the older males eyes. Blinking several times and releasing him immediately, Sesshoumaru pulled away and sat up on the bed.

"Im sorry!" the hanyou said between coughs, his hand lightly rubbing his neck.

The demon lord glanced at him briefly before eyeing the bed and his clothing. He was disgusted that he had allowed himself to sleep the night through, and thus stained his room and bed with blood. Cursing himself inwardly he stood and prepared to leave before a timid question interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru Sama? Are you, are you OK?" the boy looked at him with big innocent eyes, but he couldn't see them.

"I know that-that its my fault your like this. I'm sorry." the boys eyes watered again, and Sesshoumaru smelt the tears that were about to pour. "I'm sorry that you did that to yourself over-over me." he sniffled miserably.

"Do not concern yourself with this Sesshoumaru, half breed." he responded icily, not facing the boy. He refused to look at him. He was already mortified that the boy had seen him in such a state.

"But! But your bleeding! And cut…" the hanyou trailed off. Another miserable sniffle reached Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.

Eye twitching, he let in and faced the boy. He really looked rather adora-_Pathetic. _Staring up at him with his hopelessly wide and shining eyes, ears pressed into his thick silver hair, the picture of innocent worry tinted with a heavy guilt. Unsure of what he was even doing, his hand reached out and smoothed down the boys ears and head, pressing heavily yet comfortingly into the silky hair. Inuyasha leaned up, pressing his head the demon lords hand, soaking up the small affection with closed eyes.

"Do not worry. My wounds have long healed." _except for the one given by so'unga… "_It was not your fault, hanyou. My Father did this as training. You were simply used as bait." The lord said this as if it was nothing, but Inuyasha looked up at him perplexed. The jovial man he had met had beat his son so bad? If possible, the hanyou's eyes grew larger with disbelief and concern.

"Your f-father? He hurt you?" the confusion that swam in the eyes of the boy was amusing to the demon lord.

'He does not wantonly attack me, hanyou, my father does so with the hopes of preparing me for my future." Inuyasha nodded, not quite understanding, but accepting the fact that Sesshoumaru seemed okay with it. He noted that Sesshoumaru used the word hanyou in a much kinder manner than before. It sounded more like a nickname then a curse now.

"Come, hanyou. This mess" he said distastefully, "needs to be cleaned at once." Inuyasha nodded and smiled up at the demon lord endearingly.

Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored the look and continued down the hall to his large bathing chambers.

"Go find Ren. Occupy yourself." he said tiredly, "Please" he added.

* * *

><p>"You see, what I am interested in is not the boy. Once I have what I want I don't need the piece of trash, Sesshoumaru can keep the filth. However, hidden in his body is something of great interest to me." Kagewaki was still reclining comfortably in the futon, with Kagura kneeling to one side. Today she hoped to finally receive the answers she wanted from the dark demon. It was daylight by now, but no sunlight reached the room. It was deep inside the castle, in the lower chambers no one would visit, and had not a single window. The faint musty smell of the room was only slightly covered by the soothing incense Kagura had been burning to soothe the Lords breathing and coughing fits.<p>

"Inside him? What is it?" Kagura watched him carefully but tried her best to sound uninterested.

His eyes glittered wickedly, "A pearl. One that is only produced every few thousand of years. They are highly sought after as the cultivation of them is so long and so few of them have existed. The hanyou brat has one, imbued into his body, where I have been unable to withdraw it." The man looked murderous in this moment, the frustration and hatred he felt poured poisonously into the room around the wind demoness. Unconsciously, she shivered. _He's dangerous._ Inwardly, she cursed herself for allowing herself to become involved with him.

"What do you need it for?" She questioned.

"Nothing that would concern you." he answered harshly, glowering at the female.

She scoffed and her frown deepened on her face.

"Fine. What do you need me for?"

"Why my dear Princess. I have heard of you. Certainly, your beauty is well known though the rumors have not done you justice." he chuckled here, eyes closing in a mirth and hand coming up to his mouth.

" But what I have heard also, is your prowess in both battle and medicine." he smiled at her sickly, "My body is not doing as well as it could. The first thing I wish for your aid in is simply limiting the effects of my illness, which you have done admirably. The second, is in retrieving the pearl."

Kagura looked at him shrewdly, attempting to understand the man in front of her. It was none of her business why he wanted the thing anyways, but to ask her to help him get it, he had better have some damn good leverage for this.

"What do I get out of this?" She asked.

He smirked again. "How cold of you, Princess. But still," he regarded her intensely, "how perfectly refreshing. At home every single person of my land snivels at my feet, begging to complete any whim of mine," though his tone was regretful, Kagura thought his eyes had a sort of condescending pleasure in them.

"For you to be so logical, I have been told your emotions are rather out of control," Here he stood, placing his hand endearingly upon the demoness' head, he caressed her silky feather soft hair and circled around her.

"Jealousy of your sister, Hatred for your family, Desire for the West. Ahh and what rage you hold for the control and obligations placed upon you." He spoke softly, breath tingling down her delicate pointed ears and exposed neck. She shuddered underneath him, unable to comprehend why she had yet to jerk away. His voice was almost like magic, swirling around dizzily in her head. She wished to refute them, but knew she could not.

"Your sister holds the spotlight, getting everything on a silver platter. She holds the title and even your mothers love, though you are the much more capable one. If you help me, I can free you from this." Kagewaki whispered seductively in her ear.

"I know how you can claim all you wish" a low chuckle. "Even the Prince to the West. Our Dear _Sesshoumaru_."

Kagura stared up, his name suddenly snapping her out of the stupor she had been in. Anger seeped into her body, jerky roughly away she jumped to her feet and faced him.

"That is impossible!" she cried out.

He chuckled, folding his arms across his small chest.

"He is coming to visit in a month is he not?" he pulled a small vial out of his plain grey colored kimono.

"What is that?" she demanded angrily as he waved it about in her face.

"If you put this into his drink, I promise the prince will have eyes only for you. All you need to do is put a tiny amount of yokai in it before you slip it in. The results will be quite enjoyable."

She eyed him warily.

"Prove it."

"Gladly. Take this and put it into the drink of any male in the castle." Closing in on her, he placed it into her tiny hands and closed her fist around it. His grip was strong, almost painfully so, and Kagura had the distinct feeling that if she did not agree by these bribes and promises, she would be forced to do so with much more sinister outcomes. Staring each other straight in the eyes, Kagura tasted fear, something she had not felt in many years. Pulling away, she quickly left the room, scared and flustered, she gripped the vial tightly in her hands as she fled to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru reclined fully in the warm waters. Eyes sliding shut, he arched and stretched, slowing stretching out the soreness of his muscles. The water lapped gently just above his belly and felt quite exquisite on his wounded body. Most everything had healed, even so'unga's wound was a faint pink line by now, but he could still feel the ache in his body from the harsh collisions and relentless attacks. He knew he was taking his time, but this had been a pleasure he had missed out on for far too long. Today only, he would indulge himself in a long, relaxing and stress free bath. Sighing contentedly he leaned his head back and allowed himself to doze lightly. The steamy air caused his hair to stick to him, but he didn't mind. It clung in long silver strands across his shoulders and down his chest, floating freely in the water. Flawless hands and long arms rested on the strong chest, hiding the perfect panes of muscle and flat stomach that were underneath. The only sound and movements was his own breathing and the water that surrounded him. He stayed like this for perhaps ten minutes before he heard yelling in the hallway. Although Muffled by the door and large almost cave like room, his superior hearing easily picked up the voiced.<p>

"Get back here you monster! Damn animal!" An angry voice yelled and he could hear them barreling through the hallways.

"You despicable mutt! How dare you sully our castle! " another strong male voice joined in. There was a crash, as if glass broke and the demon lord knew they had thrown something.

"Look what you have done! All you do is get in the way you wretch!" the enraged male yelled.

Suddenly the door jerked open and a ball of white and blue shot in. Unable to stop his mad dash, the ball fell right into the water with a large splash.

Thrashing about in the water, what Sesshoumaru instantly recognized as Inuyasha spluttered and gasped for air.

The two perusing him came in soon after. Also dashing in they came throwing insults and one of them held a large pole. Still having not noticed their lords presence, the two men looked about ready to beat the boy as he was.

Standing fluidly, Sesshoumaru turned and with a low dangerous voice he addressed them.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He hissed. The men immediately looked at the demon prince. Behind him, Sesshoumaru heard the small terrified gasps of the hanyou child and his fist's clenched.

Blanching before him, they immediately turned and fled the room slamming the paper door shut behind them. Frustrated, the demon prince snarled, releasing some of the pent up anger that had quickly developed.

Still immensely pissed off, what the demon lord really wanted to do was slice their insolent heads off, however, he pushed the anger away and turned to face the wet shivering mess that was Inuyasha.

He was sunk low into the water, his head just above the water that now could barley lap at the very tops of Sesshoumaru's thighs. His hands were pressed to his face and the tiny sobs that escaped the boy made the demon lords anger redouble its efforts to escape. His thick hair floated around the child in a sodden mess and the puppy ears that adorned his head stayed flat. Sesshoumaru could see the red of blood that stained one of the snowy appendages as well as the boys hands. Kneeling down, Sesshoumaru gently pulled the tiny clawed hands away from the boys face.

"Calm down."

Nodding and sniffling the boy tried his best to stifle his quick breathing and tiny sobs. The demon prince inspected the boy. It seemed the crash he head had been glass breaking on him, and a some of it had torn a delicate ear. It sagged on his head, trickling blood, looking painful next to its quivering twin. Another tiny cut was above the boys eye brow, and several on his hands

"Did they throw something at you?" he questioned trying to keep eye contact with the boy.

"N-no! I hit- I hit- on way" he sobbed quietly.

"I'm s-sorry! Please d-don't-" Sesshoumaru cut the boy off by placing his thump across his lips.

"Shh." he tried to sound soothing, "I will not punish you. Do not worry, I will deal with them. You were not at fault"

Finally meeting his eyes the boy looked even more stricken than before.

"But it w-was!" He wailed, "I g-got in their w-way!" his hands immediately moved to cover his face again but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Do not touch your face. You may have glass still in some of the cuts." the hanyou nodded head bobbing several . Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Hanyou, it was not your fault." Standing again, Sesshoumaru pulled lightly on the soaked clothing.

"Come, now that you are here, I will wash you." Almost as if he had only then processed his words, the daiyokai nearly choked. His body seemed to revolt at the idea, but now that he had said it, he could not go back on his words. Forcing himself again into movement he dragged the boy to the edge of the spring and turned to face him.

The hanyou calmed himself and then looked towards his protector. Sesshoumaru was…_nude!_ Freaking out, Inuyasha looked wildly away from the demon lord. _Hes, ah! He's! _Guilt flushed him but the hanyou felt himself almost compelled to look at the perfect frame. As the lord sat, Inuyasha took in the perfect and slender chest and the radiant flawless skin that covered the toned body. He was intrigued slightly by the slender purple markings that adorned his body. Trailing his eyes shamlessly down his chest, he flushed as he reached the point where the water hit ivory skin and he dragged his eyes away.

When the demon lord finally looked upon the hanyou, Inuyasha was looking down, his face hidden by wet bangs. Worried (though the emotion disgusted him) that the boy was still upset over the incident he pulled his face up to look at him. The dark blush the decorated the boy and the embarrassed look the hanyou gave him immediately amused the demon lord.

"Hanyou, is there something wrong?"

The boy shook his head ferociously and looked violently to the side.

"Really? Then will you tell my why you look like this? It displeases me. Does your wound hurt?" although fully aware of why the boy was uncomfortable, the demon lord did not acknowledge it, deciding that to toy with the boy would be much more fun.

"M-my ear" the boy mumbled.

Quickly inspecting the wounds on his hands and removing any glass from them, he thoroughly inspected the tiny child.

"I will have it looked at later, if needed. Is that the only thing bothering you?" he asked again, amusement growing. Sesshoumaru soaped the boys hair, detangling it gently with slender fingers. He continued to wash the boys hair before rinsing it with the warm water. Everything was quiet for some minutes as this continued, Sesshoumaru only awaiting the hanyou to make a movement.

Then the tinier male sneaked a look at the demon lord, who only smirked in return.

"Y-your b-beautif-ful" the hanyou stuttered so badly, and said it so quietly that the demon lord could only barley make the words out. His smirk grew as the hanyou flushed again.

"Come again?" he said, his tone was teasing, but it was lost on the boy.

The hanyou jerked up to look at the demon prince's face, eyes wide and fearful.

"N-nothing L-Lord."

"Hanyou, repeat yourself." his voice was stern, but his eyes still showed that he did not mean it.

"Your beautiful!" the hanyou blurted out. Eyes widening once again, his face tried to match the color a sakura petal. Instantly dropping, Inuyasha sat under watcher to escape. _How entertaining. He is rather cute- when flustered a such._

Sesshoumaru waited, arms crossed across his chest haughtily, till the child eventually rose miserably from the water.

Leaning in towards the hanyou so that their noses almost touched, he replied just as haughtily "This Sesshoumaru is well aware."

The hanyou sat fretting before the older male.

"However, how dare you shamelessly cast your eyes upon this Sesshoumaru." he whispered in the unharmed ear. Inuyasha froze, immediately able to sense the dangerous tone to the man's words. _I'm going to die. He's going to kill me for saying such things. I'm a hanyou! I've disgusted him! _

"For this unacceptable behavior, what shall I do to you?" Clawed hands had already begun to expertly remove the boys clothing. Inuyasha was consumed with fear and worry. Could he really? A tiny whimper escaped the boys mouth. The demon lord's breath ruffled the hair around his face slightly. As soon as the clothing slipped down his shoulders the hanyou slipped his eyes tightly shut. A single clawed hand caressed up his arm and a predatory voice assaulted his ear.

"Do you know how I am going to punish you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "n-no" he squeaked.

Suddenly whirled around, the hanyou was tossed into the air and landed in the water with another huge splash. Completely bewildered, Inuyasha spluttered to the top breaking through the water where he peddled uneasily for some minutes. Sesshoumaru had tossed him practically to the other side of the room, where the pool went much, much deeper. He heard a small laugh and turned to look at the demon prince who stood already dressed in a silk white kimono. Inuyasha's eye browns knitted in confusion at how amused the prince looked at him.

Passing a hand up to his face, Sesshoumaru once again resisted the urge to laugh. Perhaps it was a sick joke, but none the less it had distracted the demon lord from his earlier bloodlust. He grabbed the wet bundle of the hanyou's clothing and spread it by the door, so it could be later picked up.

Inuyasha swam to the edge where the demon lord surprised him by extending an hand towards him. Lifting him easily out of the water, he wrapped a thick towel around the still soaked boy and led him out of the room.

Completely ignoring the stangeness that had just passed between them, the demon prince fell easily back into his usual stoic attitude.

"Tonight you will join me for dinner. I wish to asses how your classes have been going. After that, I will address the servants, and you will be there. Their behavior is not going to be tolerated any longer." Inuyasha felt much too confused by the drastic change In the man to worry about much else as he was led back to his chambers for clothes.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in narnia land)<p>

"You IDIOT!" Jaken screamed sightlessly at the flea demon he knew was somewhere around him.

"Be quiet!" the flea yelled back.

"I hate you! I hate you!" the green toad stomped his feet in the middle of their hiding bush. They had presently become the tasty target of a rather ornery boar demon. Or rather, _Jaken, _had become the target, because myouga, who had decided to flirt with his mate, was much to small.

"Shhh!" the flea hushed quietly. Sesshoumaru would splatter his guts if jaken was mauled by a boar and they couldn't get the information he wanted.

"Can't you tell him you're the Western Lords retainer? How could you do this to me!" he yelled until they heard the demon trampling nearby.

"Gotcha!" the boar yelled angrily as he charged the bush.

Screaming bloody murder, jaken took off running. Somehow, they would make it to the south. Somehow. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>As always, hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long! This one was much lighter than the other ones! Yaaay! :D Leave comments, ideas, preferances and questions in your reviews (if you so choose to do so)<p>

Sessh is so mean, but he was just teasing. :c what a jeerk.

And uh oh what does kagawaki have in mind for Kagura and our dear duo?

Also who thinks Inuyasha needs to boss Sessh around? Seriously! Whats the point of having power over him if you don't _use it_? Oh boy. I smell inu-papa and great fun around the corner. PS if you think inu-papa is too much in this story tell me! I didn't think i would be using him as often as this...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Folks! I have a temporary keyboard! Wahoooo!

**Quickies**: This so far has been in NOT the main inu household. This is not Inu no taisho's home, its Sesshoumaru's. Inupapa came for the ceremony. He'll be ducking out this chapter so Sess and inu can have a fight though, also, SESS IS NOT WRITING SMALL HERE, its like a large tattoo.…Enjoy! :D

Warning: Inu abuse! General Reminder, story will be SessXinu…sometime….

* * *

><p>Inuyasha fidgeted nervously as he sat politely at the long wood table of the formal dining room. The table was low to the ground, and Inuyasha sat to the right hand side of Sesshoumaru, who's long lean legs folded underneath him atop the futon at the head of the table. Delicious scent after delicious scent filled the hanyou's sensitive nose as several servants came out, ducking and bowing as the did and placed several plates across the spacious glossy wood. Although each scent enticed the hanyou, he noticed with bewilderment the slight upward turn of the demon princes nose along with an accompanying scowl. After several small dishes of spicy smelling, soup like bowls and heaps of bread were placed down, then various fish and rice dishes came out. Inuyasha simply looked on in amazement. Nothing was provided in large dishes, instead, everything was laid out in a way that seemed more like a heap of snack like courses.<p>

It took the most part of an hour for Sesshoumaru to explain everything about the strange foods on the table. Instead of just testing the boys manners he unloaded a completely new lesson. Inuyasha soon learned that he very much disliked the spicy dishes with thick constancies, though the bread, reminded him of the sweet bean breads he had been given before. It amazed the boy that as the son of the west, Sesshoumaru would also have to be knowledgeable about even the foods of other parts of the world! The lesson had gone well, with Sesshoumaru critically labeling the hanyou's progress as passable, and ordering Ren sharply to continue the very next day. She had entered briefly, with lord Inu no Taisho, to announce his departure. The half breed had felt skittish around the large man, after seeing the damage he had given Sesshoumaru. But the man had once again turned up the charm and his happy demeanor succeeded in calming the boy for a while.

Truly, the dinner had exhausted the hanyou. Sitting there with butterfly's raging about his stomach and his heart running wildly in his chest, he had felt not a single moment of calm, and that coupled with his earlier scrape with angry servants made the boy lag slightly behind as he was led down the halls. As they finally entered a door, Inuyasha was shocked at the packed room. As the demon prince entered, the wall of flesh rippled as demons packed themselves together in effort to clear the path for their master. Inuyasha shuffled closer to the regal lord, his hands nervously grabbing on to the older demons pristine cloathing. His ears flicked back as sneers of disgust seeped onto the faces of the various peoples when the noticed his presence. His grip tightend when he noticed a few of the people who had been mean to him or hurt him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" he whispered pleadingly, pressing himself closer to the lords leg. Unfortunately for him, the steady strides gave him no comfort, and he was simply dragged to the front of the room. There he shifted nervously, shoved in front of his reluctant and proud servant.

The nervous tittering of the crowd had yet to die down but it shut down immediately once their lord leveled a cold gaze at the shifting servants standing before him.

"It has come to my attention that you, mere servants, have felt the need to show opinions as if you were entitled to do so." His voice turned quickly to disgust and anger. Inuyasha shifted nervously again, as did the crowd below him.

"Tell me" he golden eyes glowed fiercely in the low lit room, "What would you do if I dismissed you? Who would hire someone fired from the house of one such as myself?" the question hung in the air for some time.

"You shall address him as your master. You serve him as you serve me. You are below him. If you touch him, I will burn the flesh that has defiled him. If you speak ill of him, it shall quickly be found that one cannot speak without lips. Should your eyes meet his, then they will be cleaved from your face. Anyone who so much as turns from him in a disrespectful manner from this moment onward shall meet with my displeasure. Those of you who have, shall be the examples." His smirk dropped the temperature of the room.

"Shino. Step forth." Pure horror dawned on the cooks assistant, the one who had previously assaulted the child just hours before. The room moved as if he carried disease, many attempting in vain to press further back into the crowd away from him.

"My lord" the large man threw himself at his masters feet. "I-I-I" he stuttered. A foot smashed his face further into the flooring,

"Silence" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Using his claws he sliced through the man worn clothing. Pushing him with his foot, he flipped Shino over, chest now exposed. The man under him began to hyperventilate and like a wounded doe in its last moments with her killer, he quivered underneath the hands of his lord. Sesshoumaru easily exposed the mans shoulder, and then to the horror of hanyou and crowd alike, he carved deep into the skin the characters for "hanyou". The man screamed as poison, carefully kept non lethal, seared through skin and muscle, and the single claw embedded itself deeply in skin. Blood poured from the wound, but Sesshoumaru allowed not a single drop to touch even his clothed foot. Inuyasha fell to the floor, dizzy at the sight. Hyperventilating himself, he sat completely frozen, eyes wide in shock.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, inspecting the gory, but neat, perfect lines of his writing.

"If this heals, I will take something that cannot. May the scar remind you of your shame." he continued heartlessly, completely ignoring the whimpers as he once again faced his disrespectful servants.

"Dai, come." the princes steely voice commanded again.

The other man who had assaulted Inuyasha was soaked with sweat drawn by the apprehension of what had happened to his accomplice. As he was mostly dragged to the front of the room for his own punishment, Sesshoumaru looked towards the crowd, eyes meeting with every singly pair upon him, sending a personal message to each terror stricken person in the room.

Similar treatment was given to the large man, the word large and bloody across his chest.

"Take these fools away." he ordered. Two bowing demons hurried forward to carry out his orders, but mostly, they did it in order to leave the room.

"Has anyone the ignorance to add anything? " he waited, feigning patience, the air was dangerously thick around them. Inuyasha stood shakily again, seemingly in a daze, and Sesshoumaru gave him a slight push as he began to exit the room.

"I expect your compliance, or your lives" he added. Almost as soon as he reached the door, his keen hearing picked up the very, disrespectful tones of several demons.

"I'll kill that hanyou. That intruder should have killed him."

"Disgusting creature." two voices whispered darkly.

The prince almost smiled, how stupid could they be, immediately going against his direct orders. Inuyasha hand was torn from where he had been nervously clutching his guards pant as Sesshoumaru leapt towards his foolish servants.

Two heads were smashed into the stone wall and cracked painfully against it as the demon princes pale hands gripped the necks. Around him demons yelped in surprise and fear, shoving their way back. Sesshoumaru stood their for many minutes, ire showing clearly in his eyes.

"I do not repeat myself," he hissed, "Your compliance…" he squeezed the necks of the choking demons, one bleeding from his skull.

"Or" he leaned in, whispering sweetly in the ears of his semi-conscious prey, "Your Lives." he dropped them then, favoring to allow them both to suffer instead of ending their miserable lives instantly. His face became the mask of disinterest as he grabbed the face of one, forcing his mouth open, gripped the slippery muscle inside and cut it off. The demon choked at the sudden pain and blood would have shot into the princes face had he not already shoved it into the wooden floor.

"for your ill spoken words," he reminded the choking figure calmly.

Next, he turned to face the one who was now crying in fear.

"As you wish for his life, I shall have yours."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was bewildered. He cried out as his hand was ripped from the pant leg of the regal prince. Sesshoumaru had suddenly disappeared from his vision. The immediate crying told Inuyasha exactly what was going on. Turning around, he began to fight his way wildly towards the source of commotion. <em>No one else will be hurt because of me! <em>Inuyasha shoved his way through panic stricken servants who couldn't decide whether to move or bow. Using his short stature as a benefit, he crawled underneath legs and around some of the prostate demons.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Lord Sesshoumaru!" he called to no avail. Finally he broke through the crowd, just as Sesshoumaru raised up one of the felled servants. Inuyasha fearfully assessed the other demon, choking on blood pouring from his own mouth. He felt sick, the strange food he had been given earlier rushed up his throat and was swallowed several times before it stayed down.

'Sesshoumaru sama! Please! Don't!" he called, still standing well away from the demon prince. Sesshoumaru raised his hands, claws poised to steal the life of the demon before him. Inuyasha felt panic blossom. His fist's balled up and a strange feeling grew within his chest, he squeezed his teary eyes shut and yelled with every fiber of his being.

"Sesshoumaru I order you to stop!" as soon as the words left his lips he felt a pulse from his body, leaving him once again with the strange tingling in his eye.

The reaction was immediate. It was almost like the very shadows became thin, thorn like whips that lashed themselves to the demon lord. Crackling with energy, the not only arrested his motion but dragged the proud lord away, staggering back, he was forced to step away from the almost corpse of his servant. Held there, he turned his head sharply and snarled at the hanyou. The magic crackled around him, forcing his subdued behavior, but not a single thorn pierced his skin. He felt in that moment the complete and total control of his will, the pure power that resonated from the order gripped him in iron, and the strange whips that had wrapped around his arms and neck pulled him towards the boy. Shame, shock, and fear fueled his anger, bringing it to a wild fever pitch within his body.

"Get. Out" he snarled to the rest of the occupants of the room. Two or three quickly grabbed the felled demons and quickly everyone stampeded out. The whip like vines quickly melted into shadows. Inuyasha stood in shock, his smaller frame breathing heavily as he started in disbelief at the demon prince.

"You." his voice was low as it growled pure hatred. "You Dare?"

Fearful of the animosity, the hanyou took a hesitant step back.

"y-you could have k-killed him" he answered meekly.

"As such he deserved!" the prince thundered angrily, his voice rising in a way no one had ever heard. No one made him yell. Yet here this idiotic wretch of a creature, a hanyou, had dared to order him to stop punishment that had been on its behalf anyways!

Inuyasha whimpered. His tear filled golden eyes could no longer meet the accusing anger filled gold of the taller male.

Sesshoumaru surged forward, pain wracked his body and magic crackled around him, attempting to arrest his motion. All of his willpower was focused on causing harm to the hanyou in front of him. The one who had shamed him in front of servants. The one who had deigned to order him about like a dog. Gritting his teeth against the boundries set by their bond, the prince closed the distance between them and back handed the boy in front of him harshly. A distressed cry left the boys lips as he skittered across the flood, luckily not in the direction of the bloody mess. Sesshoumaru felt in that moment intense pain, causing him to drop to the floor, exhausted and wheezing. He recovered quickly though, glowering at the child, "I loath you." he added, leaving the room quickly, and slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha huddled on the floor. Pain radiated through his face, and a dark purple bruise had already begun to form. Tears fell like broken glass on the floor, each heavy drop shattering across the floor into large splotches of the sad liquid, or many tiny droplets. Blood leaked from his lips, his mind couldn't figure if it was from his own fangs or a broken tooth due to the sparkling white lighting like lights dancing across his vision. Too confused and dizzy to do much else, the hanyou laid pathetically on the floor, hurt and pain dancing together in his body. His trembling soon turned to full body wracking sobs as he laid on the wood floor, the scents of blood, fear, and anger assaulting his nose.

Sesshoumaru leaned heavily against the door frame of his study. What he had done…it was inexcusable. That moment, the demon prince experienced an emotion he had never felt before, regret. And it stung so much more than his hurt pride, or raging anger. Not to mention, his stunt had truly taken too much from his body, he felt as if his yokai had been drained, and strength not sapped- but ripped from his body. He shook there, weakly hanging onto the door, his own body shuddering and trembling like the hanyou so many walls and doors away from him. In his head he could hear the desperate and pleading calls of Inuyasha through the bond. He laughed without humor. _He calls to me._ Another breathless laugh. _I have hurt him and yet he calls for me_. Pain too, conveyed through the mark, or at least, that's what the demon lord convinced himself off. There was no way the deep heartache he felt was coming from his own body, it again must be something to do with the strange bond with the child.

His clawed hand came up, pressing itself into his flesh where his heart beat soundly. Splitting pain accompanied the heat wrenching ache and regret he felt, but truly, Sesshoumaru felt that it was everything he deserved.

"Such, dishonor" he whispered to himself. Pushing away from the walls, he closed up his walls again, regaining composure. It was not pride that kept him from going to the teen that night, it was regret and shame. Every single drop of which he felt keenly to his soul, and knew he deserved.

* * *

><p>Southern Castle, morning.<p>

Kagura brooded darkly. The tiny vial that Kagewaki had given her was tucked into the sleeve of her kimono as she sat at the table, eyes locking and considering every male that came into her sight. Dare she do it? Trust in the words of the demon who was as frail as a human, with eyes deadlier than a snake. She was nervous, and fidgeted uncharacteristically at the lone table, her only companion her personal maid. They were mere servants to serve her breakfast, and she felt disgusted by the though of using such a "love potion" on one so beneath her class.

"Mai, Where is my sister?"

"My lady, she is with your Mother, and regrettably will not be joining you this morning."

"As usual" she added bitterly.

Kagura looked down, attempting to hide the brief flash of jealousy that would have clearly shown through here eyes. Of course, her sister was always with mother. Mother's little pet. With no sons and their father deceased, kagura, being the very distinguished first born, should have been next in line for the throne. _I have no interest in the throne dear sister, and even less in the work. _Like the very wind she commanded, Kagura longed to be free from the duties and politics placed upon her. Through she had been robbed from the throne, she was the sole force commanding it. Kagura had been given all of the work of being queen, with none of the power. The worst of it, however, what bred the dark emotions inside her body, was her sister. Pushing the food away, she buried her head in her hands, confused and hurt, remembering the last time she had truly seen her sister.

(flashback)

It had been a simple training session, that had finished in and unexpected way. Things had gotten strange since their mother, sole ruler of the south, had deigned herself to watch her eldest as she struggled to learn the steps and moves that would later in life so distinguish the young wind sorceress. Her sister had been kneeling in her usual spot, watching her sister and instructor practice. The moves were so much like a professional dancers, graceful and poised, and therefore, supremely difficult, yet Kagura went through them with ease. Though her wind magic was not quiet up to par with her moments, the instructor was impressed. Her mother was not.

"Kagura!" she stalked up towards her daughter, her black hair held high on her forehead, for all the softness of the silks that clothed her, nothing could hide the sharpness of her eyes and the keen air about her.

"Duel your instructor immediately. No mercy." Kagura's instructor bowed low, and before the young girl could so much as move, she was blown to the floor.

Constantly, they twisted and turned about one another, blasts of cutting winds slashed at both bodies. And yet, she never stood a chance. Struggling on her feet, she was no match for the experience her teacher held, and certainly the little moves that she did know were easily destroyed. There was nothing in the scripted parries and much weaker control of wind she held that could stand up to the savage attacks she was dealt. Blood was drawn forth from her skin but her cries were muffled with fierce determination. The girl was proud of her abilities, and did manage to get a a few good hits on the man before her. Undoubtedly though, she still failed.

She was in disbelief, as she was finally unable to move, the sharp tips of the metal tip fan her teacher held against her neck. Breathing heavily she looked pleadingly towards her mother, who's only answer was,

"_Fight your sister. Now." _She ordered.

She froze. Her sister had never taken a single lesson on battle in her life. Eyes widening, matching crimson eyes met across the room, both wide with fear.

"Mother, she has not yet been instructed-" the older girl attempted, but was cut off.

"Now. Do not disobey me, princess kagura."

Bowing deeply, with worry growing in her stiff chest, she answered.

"Yes mother."

Face to face, kagura stood helplessly as her sister dodged as best she could the light attaks her wounded sister threw at her listlessly. She could not bring herself to use the wind she commanded to hurt her, and instead began hand to hand combat. Easily, she flipped her sister over and laid her prone against the ground. Looking up, she hoped this had satisfied whatever it was her mother was looking for.

"Again. Use your fan this time." Came the command.

Shock showed clearly in the girls eyes as she allowed her sister to stand. Once again, the stood face to face, and kagura simply knocked her off her feet with a larger gust.

Her mother sneered. "Again"

They continued like this until it seemed her mother was quiet fed up. Now sporting various bruises, and seemingly on the edge of tears, her littlest sister stood for the last time. Her tiny frame shook as she was determined too, never look weak in front of the queen. Angry now their mother slapped Kagura across the back of the head.

"Are you stupid girl? Attack her as you would an enemy. If you do not, I will cut her where she stands." Her mothers tone, the sole command in it, broke off the very first piece of the wind princesses heart. Staring into her sisters defenseless eyes, she felt it crack, deep within her chest, resonating through her body as she raiser her arm to strike. It stayed there, trembling, unable to move.

"Kags, please. Do as mother says." Her voice was shaky and low but her eyes said, _don't jeopardize your chance for the throne. _

Steeling her eyes, she brought down her arm, wind immediately slashing towards her sister. It almost seemed to be in slow motion that she watched her sister's hands come up, and with the first bite of flesh, flames spread from the open palms. In fascination, Kagura watched as the flames licked their way into the air and shot out around her body. Wildly, uncontrollably, they burned into kagura and raged in the air. Her sister screamed, and kagura would have too, if shock wasn't holding her voice inside her. In the few seconds that it occurred, it was over, and the queen was before them.

Suddenly cradling the tiny form of her sister, kagura listened to her mother as she whispered words into the air, to no one in particular.

"My darling, my love. You have returned to me."

Dragged from the room, it was the last time she had been close to her sister. Their rooms had been moved, kagura's duties increased, and her sister grew far, far out of her reach. They had grown into women, and kagura changed from the idolized and loved eldest sister, to something akin to the dirt beneath her sisters feet.

(end flashback)

Before she knew it, tears of pain and hatred fell from her eyes. _Yes, I hate you. I hate everything she has turned you into! I hate the chains that she has given us! _

"Kagura" a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Though the girl was indeed her "maid" she had been kagura's friend from the time since things had begun to change, and continued to be so.

"Mai?" She answered miserably from her haven, shielded by her arms.

"Now is not the time for tears, my lady. Lord Byakuya has asked to accompany you. He brings news of the west."

Jerking up, Kagura ferociously wiped away the tears of her eyes. Blinking away the slight shine of her eyes she quickly composed herself, a talent of hers.

"Now? Bring him in!"

Her friend bowed immediately and left the room. Kagura used the extra minutes to completely seal her emotions into place, and steel herself for his arrival. She clutched the vial in her kimono, knowing that he would be the perfect test subject.

"Princess Kagura!" He greeted quirkily. That's how Kagura would describe him. Byakuya was a queer sort of person, in her opinion. He was powerful, yes, ranked second highest in their lands, manipulative…and somewhat of a coward. At least she thought so, for him, it was more of a…tactful withdrawal, but that was his way of manipulation. He conceded things too easily and often left battle with a draw, but suddenly when things mattered, he would bite you in the end. Like a beautiful flower that would leave you with a nasty rash.

"Lord byakuya." She said demurely. Mai politely left the room.

"Hnn. Still need to get used to that one. Me? _Lord _Byakuya!" he smiled at her sweetly.

Flowers sprouted from his palm, pale lotus that bloomed open. Kagura smiled, accepting the gifts, real though they looked, it was simple paper that made them. His gifts for illusion had charmed her as a child.

"Your sister isn't in? May I sit down?" He sat before she answered.

"Ah, she is busy with mother. Would you like," She paused slightly awkwardly, "A drink?" he nodded and was about to call to a servant when she shot up.

"I'll get it!" Kagura dashed out of the room, quickly she motioned for drinks to be given to her. Taking the tray, she left, returning to the room. Before entering however, she balanced the tray with one hand and uncorked the vial. She poured in half the contents into the drink for her before sliding open the doors and entering.

"thank you" he said simply. Then she waited for him to down the contents.

* * *

><p>HATED this chapter! It was so exhausting to write…and I got NOWHERE! GRRRR. I had to explain the poopy kagura part though so things will make sense later on…im so sorry. Please…don't leave me! :

Also i know i havn't mentioned her sisters name yet..or maybe i did...i'm seriously loopy right now.

MAY THE BATMAN BE WITH YOU. Amen.


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo And welllcoommee BACK! :D

So, I was told about this story, 'Fate's hand' by Animelee and we both coincidentally have some of the same situations but the stories are heading in drastically different directions! Do go and check it out, it is quite good! After reading it, I feel my descriptions of scenes are quite inadequate…Anyhow, I hope you can support both Animalee's story and mine own!

Also, my forsaken shift button broke, please excuse the mistakes.

I have so much personal stuff raging right now and I'm sick, so sorry about updating, it's going to be slow. Even as I write this I feel like collapsing

Warnings: Jaken Abuse, Sessh abuse.

* * *

><p>(This is all the same morning that kagura met with byakuya last chapter)<p>

Jaken stood nervously, just out of sight of the main house of the south, that belonged to the illness stricken king. Myouga was perched on his shoulder observing the dawdling guards. It had taken them a few days to reach the south, and a couple of hours to formulate plan after plan. None of them seemed very hopeful and they had finally decided on one that might actually cost jaken his life.

"You're sure this is the course of action you want to take?"

"Yes, for My Lord I would do anything!" the kappa muttered under his breath. It was time for plan infiltrate the southern castle to being.

Of course, when you're one of the ugliest color's of green with large bulbous, yellow eyeballs and a hideous visage to match, stealth wasn't a very good option. And it would work perfectly to their advantage. They observed the two demons, large cat demons with similarly cropped short blonde hair. A tiny shudder ran up Jaken's spine as he prepared himself. With a last, long breath, Jaken strolled up to the guards nonchalantly, acting as if their eyes where not trained to his waddling frame. Then, with the carelessness of a child he clumsily reached for the dagger strapped to a thigh. Nabbing it, he immediately turned and began to run, cackling madly, as loudly as he could. The guards yelled angrily and immediately both demons gave chase. If you could call it a chase. It only took them a few strides to reach the green kappa and grab him roughly by a foot and pulling him up to eye level.

"Oye! What were you trying to do there?" they shook him mercilessly. Jaken scrambled in the taller blonde demons grip. He laughed as obnoxiously as he could and stuck his tongue out, spitting on the man's chin. The demon cat spluttered and drop him, wiping his face and then kicking the kappa and sending him rolling for a few feet.

"what the bloody hell!" his companion cried.

"You dirty little bastard" the offended blond said menacingly, "I'll kill you ya' runt" he advanced threateningly on the downed kappa and jaken felt his fear rise. '_Please let this work_' he mentally pleaded with the gods.

"Wait.' jaken was relieved when one of the guards grabbed the one he had spit on, halting him.

"Lets throw him in the dungeon. The old coot doesn't care. He can suffer for what he did to us!" a pleased smile spread across both their faces, and the advanced together.

"Trust me you crazy toad, you'll like this." Jaken whimpered as he was dragged into the castle walls.

As soon as they reached the inner part, the situation was explained to the other's who stood guard, and they readily agreed to dump the poor kappa into the cold cellars. Jaken was taken through small hallways meant for servants deeper and deeper into the souther castle. They had gotten in, and he was slightly worried about how long it would take him to get out, if at all. _Oh lord Sesshoumaru, your loyal servant will not perish without your consent! My lord!_

Myouga, nestled under the smaller demon's clothing waited until they had walked deep into the castle, before jumping onto a passing servant, unseen. Jaken had done his part, and now it was up to myouga to discover the information that Sesshoumaru wanted.

He stayed unnoticed, jumping from body to body and trying to listen in on all the gossip. It seemed that Kagewaki was a bit of old news but none of the servants rumors explained anything at all. The new prince was a complete mystery to the household staff, and the girls preferred to giggle over his looks than talk about his shadowy descent to the throne.

Deciding to change tactics, the tiny flea demon left the servants quarters and slowly made his was from person to person, as close to the king as he could get. It was difficult work, as he knew not the layout of the castle grounds or what the objectives were for the servants. Yet he knew someone must attend to the frail king. He wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible, and figure out a way to get Jaken out of the dungeon. They hadn't exactly planned an escape.

After almost two hours of mindlessly shifting around servants, he was finally brought to a wing that smelled all too perfect. In fact, it didn't smell like the rest of the castle at all, and there was certainly no tell-tale cat yokai aura lingering in the hallways. _Strange, this wing has no scent at all. Almost as if there is some sort of cleansing being done or barrier. If I were the king, I would certainly hide the scent of illness to mask my true weaknesses._

Myouga immediately left his perch, and began his slow jump down the hallways. Luckily for him, he encountered no barriers. Fitting himself under doors or in cracked walls he searched any room he encountered. Everything seemed normal, if not a tad bit dusty. It wasn't until he reached a thin pink paper door that his unease doubled. Ripping the tiniest of holes in the covering, he popped into the room. Except it wasn't a room, it was a long hallway, completly devoid of any scent. Frankly, it creeped the old flea out. The feeling of dread settled fully in his stomach as he began his cautious pace down the lone hallway to the only door he could see.

The door was thick and wooden, with iron belts across it, nothing like the beautiful delicate Japanese doors that decorated Sesshoumaru's home. '_No matter, these cracks will be easy to fit through' _he thought grimly. Squeezing his way in, he was met by a barren all wooden room. It was darkly lit and several decorated screens hid the frame of a person lying in the center. Strangely, the air was completely pure, unlike the void-like atmosphere he had met with outside. As he got closer, the purity of the air crackled slightly against his small yokai. _A purification barrier? _Still he advanced, as it was not yet painful or threatening to him.

Jumping past the screen doors he was met with the form of a beautiful girl. She laid completely still under the thin blankets and burning incense around her. Myouga instantly realized that the purity of the air was coming from the girl. _Miko. _Myouga was puzzled. He jumped closer, almost onto the futon she laid on, again the air fizzled around him slightly. Underneath the clear lavender scent from the incense was the smell of graveyard soil and death. Almost as if wanting to give him the answers to the questions running through his mind, a long dragon like demon drifted into the room. It was glowing white and within its thin spider like legs it clutched a soul. A human soul stolen from a dying body. Mygouga backed up in horror. _Shinidamachuu, soul stealers! This girl is not among the living!_. The snake like creature drifted down to the girl and placed the soul on her chest, where it was immediately absorbed. The door behind him creaked open and myouga immediately bounced his way up onto the screens. Within the flickering candle light, myouga watched as the girl attended to the laying priestess.

"My lady kikyo" she whispered, and pressed her lips to the cold soulless miko's forehead. Myouga took the opportunity to flee the rooms.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had spent his night trying in vain to ignore the pulsing calls that rang through his body. Now that morning had reached him as he paced his large room, the needy calls and guilt he felt was practically eating him up inside. He felt a strong desire to go to the boy and <em>apologize<em> to him. Something that the demon prince was not known for doing. Not only did he feel the strangest need to let drop words he had never uttered in his existence, but he felt the desire to atone for his actions. Comfort the child. Frustrated now at his whirling emotions, they had certainly never been like this before the troublesome boy arrived, he raked a hand through his hair, brushing all of his bands back and out of his face. They quickly resumed their normal places, though his usually perfect hair looked slightly mussed now. He sighed and paced. Growled. Paced some more. Tried to ignore the pulsing call. Grew frustrated. Paced. And finally, slamming a fist into an ornate dark cherry table, let loose the most pleading whine of his adult life. Not in over a hundred years, since he was a pup, had he whined like a kicked puppy, with such an pained tone. Emotions that he was very much unused to had grated through all resolves and brought him caving in as he left his room confused, hurt, and more than a little remorseful.

Ignoring all those in his path he fairly raced down the hallways to where he had left the boy last night. Stopping, he collected himself at the door, running a hand over his face and breathing deeply. He entered the room.

"Hanyou?" he asked quietly, not wishing to startle the boy. The smell of blood that had yet to be cleaned coated the room. He instantly recognized the small child resting against the wall. His pain was palpable, as it wafted from him in waves of misery and hurt that made the demon's heart clench tightly in his chest. His salty tears were easily detectable by the princes sensitive nose.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to the child's level.

"Hanyou." he stated this time, expecting the boy to respond. The only indication that he was even awake was a desolate sniff and the snowy appendages atop his head flickering back. Sesshoumaru reached down slowly, his fingertips ghosting the child's shoulder. He instantly pulled back though as the boy violently jerked away, shaking under his touch.

"Hanyou, I did not come to harm you" he said evenly. "come, you must not remain here longer." he waited patiently for the reply that never came. Sesshoumaru, demon prince to the prosperous western lands, was being ignored. By a _hanyou child_. He frowned. Any anger that might have normally come was crushed by the guilty feelings he still felt.

He puased momentarily before his hand reached unsurely up to the crown of messy hair and flat ears. Using a singly finger, he caressed the closest puppy ear, 'forgive me for my actions last night" came the low, rushed admission. The daiyokai looked imploringly at the child.

"I am…proud. Perhaps vain. It has taken me quite some time to be used to this strange connection of ours. I was not raised to be tolerant of weakness, nor to indulge humans or lesser demon's." Sesshoumaru rubbed the base of the quaking ear, and was pleased to see them raise slightly.

"Please, I am sorry" It almost pained the older male to say those words and they spilled messily from his lips, proving how unused to saying them he was. Still, he continued on cautiously, seeking the hanyou's attention, as he had never cared to do so before.

"Do not be afraid of me.' he switched ears, continuing the soothing motions, "I do not wish for our relationship to be one of fear. You should have nothing to fear from me. I am meant to protect you. I promise to do so from now, never again will any hand, certainly not mine, be laid against you in violence."

Pulling his face out of his arms, the boy looked up at the sincerity in the mans face. No one had ever looked at him like this, with true honesty showing to back up the words that had been given to him. Sweet nothings had been his companion for years, and it shocked him to see it on Sesshoumaru's. The man had openly admitted to hating hanyou's and had shown him nothing but cold indifference and forced tolerance since they had met. He wanted to trust him though and that scared the boy even more.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand down the side of the boys face, pulling lightly so he could inspect the bruise on the boys face. _Did I really strike him so harshly? _The mark was still a deep purple, a sickly yellow color around the edges. It was not quite shaped like a hand, however if anyone would examine closely, it could be clearly seen where his knuckle had connected. To top it all off, the boy was still searching his face with an intensity that almost made him want to shy away. .He would not. Every word he spoke he meant and if they child did not trust him, then it was the prince's own fault, and he knew that he would have to work to restore that. _It would not do for the future ruler of the west to discredit himself in the eyes of even a child. _As soon as the thought came he banished it, realizing that he could no longer use such rationalizations, he had to truly give himself to the hanyou, as his father, and so many others from his household had done before. The haunted broken look in his eyes finally got through to the lord, and he felt anger at everyone that had helped put it in those similar golden eyes

Sesshoumaru reached down, ready to simply pick the child up and take him to the baths, arms reaching around the hanyou on the floor.

"No! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha's frightened voice choked out. Sesshoumaru immediately stopped, pulling his arms quickly away, he felt his body throb with the tiny command.

Shocked at his own actions, the boys eyes grew large and horrified. His smaller hands came up across his mouth, stifling the surprised gasp.

Immediately, he apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't! I-"

"Shhh. Forgive me." he lowered his voice, and stared intensely into the hanyou's eyes. "Would you like to leave now, _master_?" the question came out smooth and unruffled, despite the weird feeling it gave Sesshoumaru to use the word. Inuyasha gazed at him in wonder, a blush spreading across his face.

"P-please don't call me that, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"As you desire." he let out a rare smile, wondering why he had never been charmed by the child's humble demeanor.

* * *

><p>Kagura folded her hands in front of her, arms resting on the table. Byakua had strangely began to insert compliments into his discussion with her, and at every one, her eye brows would hike higher and higher into her hairline. She was shocked, for sure, that what kagewaki had said had been the truth, as Bakuya slid a hand across the table to caress her arm. He had never acted like this before. She briefly wondered what would have happened had she emptied all the contents into his drink. Usually he came off as charming to all, and girls loved his effeminate looks, but now, the intense look he was giving her, and the strange offhanded touching and compliments was freaking her out. She didn't know how much more she could take of him. She only felt a tad guilty about wanting to use this on the prince of the west, but dammit, she deserved something good in her life, right?<p>

"My lord, may I excuse myself. I have various matters to attend to today, as I am sure you do." he looked completely lost at her words.

"Why of course, Kagura. Far be it from me to hold you up.' he paused looking crestfallen, "perhaps" he continued hopefully, "We can meet at a later time. I would be honored to be graced by one of your beauty. Did I mention that your beautiful, Kagura?" Annoyed now, she nodded and quickly rushed from the room. She needed to speak to kagewaki.

It took her several minuts before she reached the lower, unused portion of the caste and to his door way. Without so much as a knock, she entered.

"It worked" She blurted to the man, looking completely dignified as he laid stretched across the futon. His ebony hair cascaded in a dark waterfall across the front of his chest. His penetrating red eyes fixed on the woman in front of him, and he was cloaked in his own dark aura. Seductive lips drew his porcelain face together, she rather thought he looked like sin embodied.

"Did I not tell you?" he chuckled darkly. _Truly, women are the easiest of creatures to manipulate_.

"Perhaps if you use the whole thing on Lord Sesshoumaru, you will find yourself with a very willing partner. It does not wear off, if you infuse it with your yokai." he smirked at her.

"How did you know I didn't use it all?" she asked, resuming her cold barriers.

"Your clothing would not be so pristine." she blushed hotly at this, looking down.

"Now that you are assured of my words, perhaps you would be willing to listen to me. It is not much I require of you, in fact, the only thing I would like to ask is that you continue to aid with my illness and make Inuyasha most welcome inside your home." a slick smile spread across his face like unease spread in her body.

"What are you planning?"

"Once again, it is nothing that would concern you." came the charming replay, but his eyes glared daggers at her. She nodded. As long as she got what she wanted, she saw no reason as to why she couldn't help the man with his illness. Just because she didn't trust him wouldn't mean she could let him die.

"You are most gracious Princess Kagura."

* * *

><p>Of course he should have known. With how he had fought and broken the bond the night before, it was no surprise that the council had immediately summoned him, sensing the ripples of distress he had caused by harming Inuyasha the night before. That was why they had been summoned, back to the place that had so condemned him in the previous weeks. Sesshoumaru was not happy. He was quietly awaiting whatever punishment they deemed fit, with Inuyasha fidgeting nervously by his side. With so much powerful yokai surrounding him, he was put on edge, unable to relax. He had grown used to Sesshoumaru's aura, and was scared of all the other strong aura's blatantly on show around him. He felt like pressure was being placed all over his body, make his chest tight and breaths shallow.<p>

It didn't exactly help that the boy's healing was slower, and the dark bruise was still showing on his face. The council was enraged of course, and the head, the ancient and blind, yet still somehow beautiful inu demon, had coldly described his "crimes" to the collected daiyokai. Sesshoumaru didn't feel it was their business to intervene, and clearly let them know.

It wasn't her that spoke however, seemingly much too enraged to moderate. Another of the council, a man with short silver hair and twin scars running down his face began. "Sesshoumaru," came the clear voice, her power was reverberating across the room. "In light of your actions and because you do not deem anyone worthy of listening to, shall suffer the pain that he has felt."

Another male stepped down, he wore long expensive robes made of fine silk, and let his blonde hair fall messily across his frame stepped towards the western prince. Inuyasha stepped closer, instinctively hiding behind his guards leg.

"Inuyasha," he said sternly, "You must distance yourself from this disgrace." without warning, he jerked the puppy away harshly, the boy yelped as he was fairly shoved to ground behind the blonde inu.

Sesshoumaru growled, eyes narrowing threateningly, he noted that the man wiped his hand on his clothing.

"Don't touch him."

The man laughed. "Remember who you are speaking to, you insolent child." the man then pulled his hands up and made a few strange symbols with them, muttering under his breath. Shining chains appeared thickly around Sesshoumaru's arms, and pulled him tightly, making it so he couldn't move.

"I trust you are ready" the blonde said with a wicked smirk.

Lighting-like energy crackled up from the floor, surrounding Sesshoumaru and greedily covering his frame. Pain flooded through his body and he was unable to prevent the small grunt that escaped his lips. It felt like he was burning on fire and the foreign energy pierced him through every pore in his body. Meanwhile the chains golden, burning into the flesh the connected too. If felt like it was exploring him, each inch inside and out and thousands of red-hot needles searing into his skin thickly, Sesshoumaru struggled to breath, falling down to his knee's but stubbornly clamped his mouth shut. Through everything, he kept his eyes trained hatefully on the man in front of him.

'Sesshoumaru sama!" Inuyasha cried, watching the daiyokai be hurt. _Because of me. _

"Stop! Please stop! He didn't do anything!" Inuyasha sobbed, turning frantically towards the council. He had been introduced to them, and though they had been kind, he could see he was very wrong. He didn't care if Sesshoumaru had hurt him, Inuyasha deserved it, but Sesshoumaru didn't. he locked eyes with each one, pleading with them to stop. Everyone remained cold and impassive though, calmly watching as Sesshoumaru was hurt. Tears openly ran down his face, this was not what he wanted. He hated seeing people be hurt, and doing it in the name of a worthless hanyou

"Please!" he clutched at the blonds robes, pulling frantically. His hand came down and simply disentangled the hanyou from him, again pushing him away. When Sesshoumaru fell to his knee's Inuyasha released a strangled cry. _You can't do this! _He could see the burns appearing on the princes flawless arms, and knew firsthand the pain that came from burns. He felt himself growing more and more desperate. _'I can't do anything.' _rang through his mind. When no one attempted to aid him, or looked close to stepping in, the hanyou gathered every ounce of courage he had, and launched himself at the blonde man from behind. His claws clutched and tore into a shoulder and he frantically bit down. Easily his fangs pierced the thin fabric and skin of the demons shoulder. Sesshoumaru sagged in relief as the chains and energy left him, dropping further down on his hands and panting harshly.

Instantly losing concentration and feeling alarm spread through him, the blond inu yokai with his hand glowing with the same power that had been used on Sesshoumaru, yanked the offending half breed from his shoulder and tossed him to the ground. The council was immediately abuzz. One or two of them rushing down quickly. Inuyasha convulsed as the lighting tore through him, his yell alerting everyone in the room.

"You mongrel!" An enraged cry left the lips of the blonde mage. "How dare you put your filthy mouth on me!" he advanced on the boy only to be swiftly pinned against the floor.

"Elder or not, I will kill you" Sesshoumaru deadly voice spoke in his ear. His claws poised tightly on the mans neck, beads of blood pooling in the slight indents. He didn't remain long, as the mage was tossed away, in favor of finding Inuyasha. Chaos had spread quickly in the room. Inu demon's rushing in to prevent the fight between the two daiyokai, some dragging the blond back while another tended the barley conscious child. The hanyou's head swam dizzily and he called out Sesshoumaru's name. Kagewaki had never inflicted that much pain that quickly on him, and he was dazed, body aching. He found himself instantly in the mans arms, held tightly against his chest. Inuyasha whimpered, pressing against him, shoving his nose closer and inhaling the scent of Sesshoumaru. '_Smells like' a storm_' he thought dizzily. "Sesshhouu" the name slurred from his lips.

Sesshoumaru snarled fiercely, warning any advancing yokai to back the fuck away. The blond man, held back by two yokai snarled back, his shoulder stained by his blood.

"Cease this!" The command swept across the room. Everyone, excepting Sesshoumaru and the mage who were busily holding a murderous staring contest, turned to look as the head of the council stood. Her milky white eyes regarded them coldly, seeing nothing but looking everywhere.

"Sesshoumaru. Dismiss yourself. As for you." her head turned to look at the man, eerily knowing where he was. "Do not return here. You are dismissed of your duties in shame. Be gone." His enraged cry filled the room, and eyes bleeding red turned to regard the hanyou.

_I will kill that little fuck. _

* * *

><p>Oh my. Inuyasha is just making enemies all over. Kagewaki and now this yet unnamed demon! I wonder if he'll be backk…. *fufufufufu* (Naraku's laugh) After this chapter things will be getting fluffier between inu and sessh. They need to kiss and make up, afterall ;)<p>

Also. Anyone want to…look over this story for grammer and spelling? I need help L

Thanks and review!


	10. Chapter 10

I feel as though I must re-adress the 'Fates hand"/ "Bound to you" issue. I am not copying her work. My story was posted first. Yes, her first ten chapters mirror mine in many ways, but her story's plot is so far off from mine now and from what I have read, her recent chapters have not been following mine in any way. I really hope you can see this and appreciate both stories as separate things! If my story inspired hers in anyway, then I am honored and to see how it is growing in its own way is such a pleasant experience. Secondly, thank you for all your support. I will continue my story and can only pray that you continue to support it. Your reviews keep me going and give me the confidence I need to continue. J rant over! I LOVE YOU GUYS! To think I thought this story would go nowhere!

Warnings: this IS going to be SessX inu story (Slowly but surley) Also, OOC characters, violence, coarse language! Do not read this story if this offends you.

I got a message about someone "leaving my story" because it had no smut…I was like WHAT THE HECK! So I have to say I'm sorry for those of you reading this story solely for "sex". Hopefully you can see something of a plot and maybe enjoy each chapter anyways. Thank you!

This goes to **FireOtaku**, her (I think?) review made me laugh so hard i almost peed! also to anyone else who reviews loyally everychapter. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Nnn. Sess-sesshouu-" the boy whined in his sleep, still unconsciously feeling the pain of his wounds. His whine drew the attention of the demon lord, who cuddled him closer to his chest, "Shhh" he murmured, attempting to calm him as he carried him to his room.<p>

Ren appeared at his heels, her voice quiet, "My lord, I will call the healer immediately." The daiyokai nodded, vaguely registering her words as she disappeared as quickly as she came. Worry consumed him. He had felt first hand the power of the man and the fact that Inuyasha was even alive could only be due to the brief contact between the two. The shoulder where the boy had been grabbed had been burned, badly. Several other welts had appeared on his body, that Sesshoumaru assumed to be places where the energy had escaped his body. His own burn wounds irritated, leaving his arms red and angry but he paid them no mind, they would heal soon. His little one however, would not be so lucky. Within the first few weeks they had met, Sesshoumaru had been annoyed at the slow healing pace the boy had, and it would likely cause him much grief now. His finger ghosted across the still present bruise on his cheek.

"Gahh!" the hanyou cried out as Sesshoumaru accidentally pressed into his shoulder with an elbow. Dull golden eyes opened widely in panic, and he jerked in the daiyokai's arms, only adding to his own pain.

"Shhh.''Sesshoumaru tried soothingly.

"Ah-Mff!" The boy cried out, head swimming. His body stung painfully, his shoulder almost excruciatingly so. His clawed hands gripped tightly into the fabric, pricking slightly into the mans skin. He was alarmed, confused and scared. Panicking he thrashed in the grip, his skin burned and his body ached badly but ignored it, forgotten in his mindless fear.

"Hanyou, stay still!" Sesshoumaru sternly commanded, attempting to jolt the child out of his panic.

"Let go! Please stop!" he cried, continuing to jerk in the iron grip around him. Sesshoumaru held him tighter, trying to stifle the wriggling body in his arms. He tried to provide slack when the boy cried out harsher, Sesshoumaru's vice like grip only hurting him more. His eyes were wide with fear, but unfocused, as if he was living in a memory.

Rushing to his room, Sesshoumaru was quick to thrust the boy on the bed, glad to have him out of his arms. Unfortunately, the child simply scrambled to the other side of the bed, and ended up tumbling off. With a muffled cry, several sheets and pillows fell with him.

Eyes wide, Sesshoumaru fluidly moved to the other side, hovering over the whimpering mess of hanyou, "Hanyou" he said, his hands finding the childs hips (he didn't want to touch an injured shoulder) and dragging him out of the rumpled bedding, "It is I, calm yourself" his voice was low and even with a worried undertone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" the childs tired voice came timidly.

"Yes?"

Whatever dam that held his tears in broke then, and they came pouring down his face as a choked sob rushed passed his lips. Dizzily, the child pressed himself into the daiyokai's chest. His body quaked underneath the prince's hands and the daiyokai froze, shocked at the childs actions. He was not used to this kind of…closeness. This touching and the obvious need the boy held for him. It unnerved him and he was unsure of what to do with the whole situation.

"Sesshoum-maru sama I-I- feel im going to b-be sick" the boys cushioned voice came floating up to his ears, breaking his momentary stupor.

"Shhh, it will pass soon. Breath deeply" he murmured into the puppy ear, rubbing his hand down the half breeds back. The hanyou obeyed, once again filling his senses with the smell of a thick storm brimming with power. He inhaled again, relaxing into the smell of rain and thunder.

"It h-hurts" the child whimpered.

At this moment, his doors opened and in came the old yokai healer and Ren. Sesshoumnaru stood quickly and rigidly, once again depositing the child on the bed. His eyes were hard as he turned to face the wrinkled old woman who shuffled towards his bed. He let the woman do as she would, ignoring the nervous looks the child was giving him. In truth, it embarrassed him slightly to be caught like this, holding a sobbing child in his arms. Yet he worked hard to ignore it, knowing that those where things he would have to get used to. He was no longer his own master, and his needs did not come first. Ren went about shutting the large windows and letting the sun know it was unwelcome, so that the child could sleep later. Sesshoumaru himself stood off to the side slightly, watching as the woman checked each of the wounds and healed what she could, using a salve on the left over burns and giving him pain killing draughts. Finally, she told the child to rest before turning back to the lord.

"My lord" she croaked, "may I speak to you privately?" the hanyou looked at him nervously again and the prince nodded.

"Await me outside." Ren and the healer exited quietly.

"Sesshoumaru sama?" the boy asked, he didn't want the man to leave him. He could almost feel his nightmares pressing against him, ready to invade his consciousness. If Sesshoumaru stayed with him…maybe they wouldn't come.

Sesshoumaru approached his bed, stooping down to look over the child. Bandages covered his shoulder now and many of the smaller burns had been healed, showing new shiny pink skin. He laid a hand across the childs brow, "Sleep now."

Instead, the hanyou reached out a timid hand, pressing a fingertip to the lords own arm. "Does it hurt?" he asked, staring at the angry red marks that wrapped across the creamy skin.

"No"

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't want them to hurt you" Sesshoumaru smiled, amused.

"Of course." he whispered, leaning down to press his lips a bare second away from the adorable snowy ears.

"They didn't have the r-right"

"That's right, Only my master may punish me" came the sultry reply, breathed into a crown of messy hair and flickering ears. A blush spread across the childs face and a shiver went down his spine. Though he did not quiet catch the double meaning, the tone to the words had him shivering for reasons he did not understand

Smirking now, the prince turned to leave and finish his conversation with his healer, however the tug on his sleeve had him turning around again. Inuyasha's clawed hand pulling him back towards the bed. The child was sitting up now, and tugged the man closer until his hips pressed against the bed.

Face compactly flushed, the child leaned down and pressed his soft lips to the marks on the mans arms, a quick kiss across his wound. A thin eyebrow raised delicately at the boy, who was staring intently at the floor.

"M-mama used to do that when I got hurt" he whispered. He glanced up, looking at the amused expression on the lords face. He quickly turned away face red, "T-to make it feel b-better" he rushed the rest of his explanation.

An airy laugh met his distraught ears, and the boy looked up to twinkling golden eyes.

"Then perhaps I should make you feel better too." smoothly the man leaned down and pressed his own lips, impossibly velvety, just above Inuyasha's collar bone, expelling a slow breath before the tiniest tease of a tongue flicked across the childs skin.

Inuyasha gasped, as the electric sensation swept across his body. Sesshoumaru sama was kissing him. Kissing. Kissing a hanyou! He shuddered slightly and almost whined at the quick loss of the warm lips upon him.

"Do you feel better" came a breathy low voice.

"Y-yes" the hanyou stammered in shock, his blood rushing through his body and the strangest feeling brewing inside him

"Good." the ghost of a breath caressed his face, before the hayou was left alone in the room once again, dizzy once again, for a completely different reason.

* * *

><p>"My lord, have ye not noticed the strange necklace the child bears?" the woman shuffled in front of him, her eyes shining with worry. She was an old demon, bear, one of the many non inu yokai that the western prince had in his employ. Sesshoumaru had immense trust in her, and the worry that showed on her aged face gave him pause.<p>

"Yes. What of it?" he fairly demanded.

"Tis a dangerous thing. Whoever placed it upon 'im used it for the purpose of sealing more of his yokai than is healthy. Tis' why he heals so much slower than even weaker demons and his frame so slight. I fear it has permanently affected his body. Subjugation beads me lord. They ave' an ominous aura. Per 'aps twas used as a punishment, by releasing the pent up yokai he could poison the child. A 'af demon cannot control much demon energy."

"Remove them." He growled. "Why did you not notice this before?'

"Me lord, ye gave me not the chance to use my yokai on the child. Had I healed him before, I would have detected the forgien yokai. I cannot remove them. Tis much to dangerous for the likes of me. Per'aps ye can, but when he is well. They have much conflicting aura in them, from people who had infused it within."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Thank you" he muttered. Stalking down the halls. The child had a talent for trouble, and it would be the absolute death of him. _Dammit! _Walking into his study, he practically moaned as he saw the forgotten invitation to the northern lands. He had completely overlooked it. It seemed that whether the hanyou was healed or not, they would be making this trip within the week. Jaken and myouga would hopefully have some information on kagewaki when they got their. Tiredly passing a hand across his face, he groaned his displeasure. Perhaps being lord to the west was not what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko draped herself over the larger form of her mate, her haughty, calculating eyes glittering at the smiling moon.<p>

"Something's brewing" she mused darkly, her thick silver tresses tumbling over his broad shoulders. His hand, so much larger than hers, drew up and caught her slender fingers within its own, squeezing tightly.

"Yes" he muttered. She smirked, her one hand sliding up and down his thick biceps, massaging up and down.

"He's turning out like you, dear" She laughed coldly, "I hate it."

He smirked back, his own booming laugh vibrating her delicate frame. Flipping them, he pulled his mate into his lap, slipping cool silks down her shoulders, revealing the smooth alabaster skin beneath. He paused, dragging his fingers through her hair, and pressing his nose against it, inhaling the scent of his mate.

"I would like to see that hanyou brat of his" she continued distractedly, tracing her fingers through his open kimono, fingers finding each dip and groove of his chest. She thumbed over a scar, thoughtfully appraising it.

"Mmm" he replied, still nuzzling into her hair. He loved it down messily like this. His mate was never messy.

"It will be dangerous for them' she acted unaffected by his strong arms gripping her tightly, or the way he pressed against her neck.

"I know. Do not worry, all will be well"

Her eyes warmed slightly, the cold ice inside them burning with mischief.

* * *

><p>Myouga jumped quickly down, searching the cellar for jaken. Luckily, being a flea mean tiny spaces and virtually undetectable yokai. It wasn't until he looked the place up and down, found out who had the keys and checked the locks over that he jumped in to talk to the kappa.<p>

"jaken!" he squeeked. The kappa jumped and looked around before recognizing the voice.

"Myouga" he whispered. "Did you get Sesshoumaru-sama's information?"

"its strange. I don't know what to make of it. We have to get out of here now."

"how?" the kappa looked down. "I don't even have my fire staff" he muttered miserable.

"Just wait here!"

Now, normally myouga was a cowardly flea demon who just tended to have a lot of very useful information lying around in his head. However, one did not become the retainer to the lord of the west by simply consulting and running away. Flea demons were very useful, for instance, their bodies could nullify most any poisons, and that was useful to both themselves and other demons.

Jumping up towards the lazy cat demon guard, there were not really any prisoners to watch, and bounced his way up towards his neck. Stabbing in, he quickly sucked as much blood as hi bloated body could handle. The cat demon immediately screeched, his hand flying up to swat at the pain in his neck. Myouga, however, was much to big to be swatted at this time, and when the clawed hand dug into him, he quickly re-injected the blood into the demon's body. Before he even had the chance to scream, clots spread and blood vessels burst as the pressure exploded inside him. He dropped to the ground, dead instantly. Myouga quickly repeated the process on three dumbfounded guards before he sucked up blood to bloat his body and grabbed the keys. Waddling towards the kappa, he presented the key to his outstretched hands, and watched as he relieved opened the iron bars.

"Lets go! Lets go!" the kappa screeched frantically, hastily tossing the keys on the floor. Trying his best to deflate himself, myouga waddled quickly off with jaken, praying that they would find no more trouble attempting to escape. The flea had found some servant exists earlier and hoped that no guards awaited them on the outside. A sickly pale hand reached out towards the keys, grabbing them. Shaking with joy, the figure dragged itself upwards, knowing escape was now or never.

* * *

><p>(That night)<p>

He poured over the texts, obsessively devouring words or tossing away whole books in disgust. Perhaps a week had passed since he was thrown out of the court, an he had not wasted it. With every minute, he grew closer to his goals. _There had to be something! _No spell was irreversible. He was going to break the bond between the hanyou brat and the vain lord, splinter it into thousands of pieces and then, only then, would be move in to destroy the beast as they should have done the day the disgrace was borne. When he had disposed of the animal, he would return to the council and kill that old bitch who had dismissed him. No, he would get them all. None of them deserved to live, showing mercy to a half breed, they would share in his death as well. He snarled, his anger burning his insides, churning cruelly inside, his demon demanding, craving, the blood of the younge half-inu. He would not be satiated until he tasted it, lifeblood pouring from his body and the dawning realization in the boys eyes that his savior would not be coming. Sesshoumaru would fail him, he would break his bond, his trust, and steal his life. The images swirled around his head, and he felt his arousal grow as he imagined basking in the kill. Lapping the fresh blood up from his sweet, sweet revenge. He laughed loudly, his yokai crackling around him, displaying his power unbound. _I will have my revenge!_

So he continued, tracing the steps and stories of the house of spring back through the years, for the demon dog race was proud and had records spanning thousands of years, looking back, back, until he found what he sought. It hadn't taken that long, as he knew well his history and exactly what period he would have to search in. Grinning madly, he chuckled. It was not how to undo the magic, but it was damned close. He surged upwards, slamming the text closed. Le left the old and dusty tomes, rushing out into the evening air, transforming into a large pale blonde dog. Leaping across the land he upwards into the air, he figured exactly how to set his plan into motion. He needed help, a miko's help. There were a few dark priestesses here and there and he knew that their greed would be easily sated with any offer he made. Thick paws swam through the clouds and malicious, savage eyes glared forward, completely set.

* * *

><p>I think I'll leave it up to you guys to decide who was in the southern jail. Seriously. Post a review of who ya want and I'll see what I can do with them. If there are any other characters you want tossed in, lemmi know. So many unanswered questions! Auurrghh. Hope ya liked the little bit with inu no Taisho and tsukiko. Just letting you guys know they are not yet out of the picture (if you didn't…let me know also haha)<p>

Next Chapter: Inu's human night! Traveling in the woods? Kagewaki's plot must thicken. Haven't had trouble with him for a while.

Review please.

(Myouga can kick some ass)


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: **OOC characters**, **Male/Male **suggestions/**relationships**, **AU**, Don't like, please don't read.

I Don't know what's wrong, writers block? I havn't been in the mood to write. So I'm going to sit down and write whatever I can think of…and hopefully it comes out right!

50 favorites….only 13 reviews? _I'm hurt_. :P

Thank you to everyone who has shown dedication to this story. I'm gonna break this block tonight because of you guys. Thank you.

**Short chapter, I just needed to get something out! I am so sorry in advance.**

Quickies: I'm giving more credit to myouga than he deserves….I'm just taking a handful of things I've seen and giving him a lot more power than he probably has. Also, did anyone else wonder how it worked that Inu-papa was the western lord? Because there were also several human lords and such, so im assuming that they (being more powerful) would allow humans to rule so long as it was convenient and not giving them troubles. My explanation is that there was both human and demon lords, and the demons didn't interfere with humans unless they must. Make sense?

* * *

><p>"Kikyo…" Myouga trailed off for the millionth time, sitting on Jaken's shoulder.<p>

"Will you shut up!" The kappa snapped irritably.

"I've heard that name somewhere! Her aura was incredibly intense for someone…not alive. She was human" He squeaked, deep in thought. _Kikyo, kikyo, kikyo_. She was someone important to the south obviously, and Myouga just knew that she was a key piece to the strange happenings around them. What threw him off was that she was human. A human miko, Albeit one with incredibly high powers. The southern demon tribes were incredibly hostile and hateful towards all humans, and to have one so well cared for, even preserved like such, were they trying to draw her power from her body or something else? How had she died? How was her body revived?

These questions and a thousand more ran through the tiny flea's head as jaken and him continued to work their way back over the land, intent on reaching the north. Though, a few pit stops would have to be made. The girl was obviously kept well hidden from other demons in the castle, and if he wanted information on a human girl, then who better to ask than other humans?

"Jaken, I'm going to go search around the humans for more information on the girl. Wherever she was living, her spiritual powers must be sorely missed and hopefully narrow the list of places I must search. Jaken simply grumbled something about filthy humans and continued walking as the flea jumped off his shoulders.

Myouga traveled around, hopping on birds or small mammals and having them carry him about. Daylight turned to dusk as he went through the human villages, hanging about the shrine maidens and priestesses or listening in on local wild yokai. He had talked to just a few demons looking for information on strong priestesses. He was given a general direction to the village whom had in the past had an incredibly strong aura. He was beginning to get frustrated when he finally caught a break.

"Careful Oda, the demons here have been increasingly restless since the death of the priestess. Try to move as quickly and quietly as possible" said the older to his stumbling companion. Two human males traveled the darkening forests together. One a man of thirty or so years the other perhaps just reaching his teens. _Priestess! _

"Yes Father." Came the loud reply as the boy snapped a few twigs underfoot.

"Shh! You need to be quiet. When kikyo-sama passed away the demons here came back with a vengeance." father continued sternly.

"And," he turned his glare to the teen, "We would make a tasty snack!"

"Sorry" he muttered, taking the time to step lightly.

Myoga patted the rabbits head slightly, then jumped onto the mans clothing. Finally he had located the village of the girl.

Thankfully, none of the aforementioned demon's decided to get in their way, and the three traveler's reached the village with no problems.

* * *

><p>It was small and made of dirt, wood and stone, like most all human villages. Though at night, it was kept brightly lit, with torches surrounding the perimeter.<p>

"Who goes there?" a strong male voice called out

"It is I, Ifuku and my son Oda!"

"Lower your weapons! Clear!" the man called. _They are certainly on edge._

"Lady Hitomiko" the men hurriedly bowed. Myouga eyed the approaching priestess warily. She was not an exceptional beauty, in fact, the girl was very plain looking and with every step, bells jangled in her hands. Still, myouga could feel her spiritual power, though it was nothing like that of the refined priestess he had seen in the south. This one was still young and partially untamed however powerful.

"Ifuku, Oda, Welcome back. I apologize however, please allow me to check you." The girl bowed slightly, and placed one hand on Oda, she closed her eyes and shook her bells twice.

Smiling she released the teen, "Thank you, Oda, we are glad for your safe return" The teen smiled and was clapped on the back several times by the surrounding villagers.

"Ifuku" the girl said as she performed the same actions on him. As soon as the bells rang, it was like spiritual energy lapped across the mans skin. Myouga yelped as it burned him, pushing him off the mans body.

"Gouuuyy" he groaned, slowly floating to the floor.

"What's this?" the men cried, as the priestess bent and retrieved the flea. Though he was small in size, the men cried about angrily, many muttering under their breath.

"Demon!"

Lady Hitomiko held the flea flat in her palm. "Demon, what is your business here? Are you spying for those others? Answer or I will purify you on the spot!" She demanded

"My lady! I am not a spy!" Myouga squeaked desperately. He edged her was back, inching towards the tips of her fingers.

"Then why are you trying to run, demon?" Myouga felt sweat pour down his back as he stared into her eyes fearfully.

"M-my Lady…Y-you See. I c-came to inspect the d-death of a priestess for my master."

"You are a spy." He eyes narrowed.

"Kill him my Lady!" one of the villagers yelled.

"No! no! I am M-myouga! Retainer to the demon lord of the west! We have had some troubles lately and they may be related to the disappearance of a powerful priestess in the area." the girl looked confused.

"I know of such demons. However, I know clearly too that this village rests under the Southern lands. Human Nobunga and Demon Akihiko. There has indeed been the disappearance of this villages priestess, I am simply here to aid them until I have trained a new miko." She carefully avoided answering his question.

Myouga's head gears began to turn as his fear was replaced with her words, growing bold in his quest for information.

"Perhaps you know of a Lady Kikyo?" The humans eyes widened, though her face hid her emotions most well.

"Lady Kikyo? What business do you have with her?"

Myouga bowed. "My lady, forgive me, for I am a spy. However I work for the western demon lord, Inu No Taisho. I have come to gain insight on something strange I discovered in the castle. Perhaps a private conversation would be more welcome?" he asked looking around at the nervous villagers.

The girl nodded. "I will take this demon and investigate him. Please continue with your duties and call me should I be needed."

"my lady.." Ifuku trailed off, distrusting eyes looking at myouga.

"Do not worry" she said gently laying her hand on him, "I can handle myself quiet well."

Sitting in the small shack, the priestesses abode was certainly not much as myouga would have expected. Myouga sat poised on a low table with Hitomiko and him surrounding the hearth.

"Lady kikyo was this villages previous miko. However, she passed away some time ago and was buried."

"I see" he drawled, two of his four hands coming up to rest on his face.

"What have you to do with her?"

"While I was working under my masters orders, I discovered something truly horrible. I believe it to be the passed miko of this village, Kikyo. Her spiritual power, even in death, was stifling and incredibly strong. Her body was even able to create shinidamachuu to provide the corpse with fresh souls. Her body has been recreated, but it possesses only a fraction of her soul." He stared gravely into the womans eyes.

She gasped aloud, "How could they! Can they not allow her to rest in peace? What kind of power must be used to reanimate a corpse and call forth it's soul?" She was disgusted by the disrespect given to the priestess.

"Please tell me, did you learn anything of a little girl?" She looked imploringly at the flea.

"a girl?"

"Yes, only a child. Before I arrived it was told that she was mysteriously taken from the village. She is the younger sister of Kikyo, and goes by the name Kaede. If perhaps they took one, the took the other?"

Myouga shook his head, "there was a child in attendance of the priestess, but I know not if it was the child you seek"

The woman looked crestfallen. "is there something I can do?"

"I only ask you divulge information, my lady, My lord will be most displeased with this, and something will be done for her." he promised solemnly.

"What do you know of her life?" he continued.

"She was very strong, more so than myself and anyone I have ever met. However, because of this power it seems she was distanced from all, even her sister. I know of many that plotted against her, and I have worked with her before."

"Do you know what led to her death?"

"I do not know very much. What I can tell you, is that she had been seen with a demon. I believe it was he who weakened her powers and led to her downfall. The demon was known to come many times, and kikyo did not kill him, for it seemed that as far as demon's go, he was high up. They worked together, destroying the demon's of the area, I do not know why he did this for her. I have begun to suspect that the relationship went much further than they let on. However, after her death, he was never seen again but once. He threatened to annihilate the village, blind with rage. I was told that Kaede convinced him otherwise. She then disappeared. The villagers assumed that in return for sparing the village, he had taken her life."

Myouga felt his stomach churn. "What did he look like?"

"I have only been told that he had thick, long black hair and brown eyes. The demon tricked the villagers and kikyo with his charm and kindness. It was not until kikyo had passed that he revealed his true power." her eyes grew hard, "They have paid dearly for their mistakes."

"It is the very same man who plague's my own lord. I see now that they are connected. He is strong, and if he abuses Lady Kikyo's power, I fear that more than our lands will suffer under him. He has taken inters in one of our own young charges. " Myouga stood.

"I must go. I must report this immediately." he hurriedly bowed.

"I wish you the best in your aid of this village. When I return, I hope that it is with good news."

"Wait!" she cried, standing quickly. She tore a strip of cloth from herself and took a silver bell and placed it within. She wrapped it carefully and then approached myouga, trying it securely to his back. He looked at her questioningly.

"For his target. I pray that it will aid him in some way, should this man who has defiled one of my sisters get him!"

Myouga nodded in thanks. He had to reach the north and find Lord Sesshoumaru immediately. Then he would have to find his own master. Kagewaki was dangerous, and he feared the worst. Whatever it was he needed the hanyou for, myouga felt truly grateful that Sesshoumaru had been destined to him. He could think of no better protector.

* * *

><p>"He has a talent for destroying clothing" Sesshoumaru informed Ren as she presented him with a silk ensemble for Inuyasha to wear on his journy. "These silks will not do. I will need something much more enduring for him."<p>

Said hanyou blushed furiously, embarrassed.

Ren nodded. "Your father left this here on one of his visits. It has sat about in your closet for ages my lord. Perhaps you would allow it to be used for him?" Sesshoumaru said nothing, watching as Ren went over and pulled out a fine red material.

"It is fire rat. Both protective and highly durable. It also self repairs itself. I believe it would be perfect for your journey." Sesshoumaru eyes the article distastefully, the bright red color reminding him of why he had never used it.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha, who sat obediently upon the prince's bed, noting the boy's awed look.

"Prepare it."

Ren nodded and hurriedly did as he asked.

He the approached the boy, glancing at his hurt shoulder.

"You and I shall be heading to the Northern Lands. There are some negotiations that must be done. I warn you now, the lady of the north is highly volatile, and must not be disrespected in any manner. She will be unwilling to accept your presence or treat you as more than a beast." His voice was emotionless as he related this to the child who simply nodded.

"I understand. I- I'm used to it."

"During this trip I expect you to stay near me. Do not leave my sight." He leaned down, locking eyes with the child, trying to show him how serious he was. "There are various demons that will seek you out. Do not hold any idea's that you are in safe area's. Understood?"

Inuyasha bobbed his head in reply.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha questioned, trailing behind the man. His feet hurt and his head ached, but he was glad the sun was going down. The glaring heat that had beat down upon them both was killer, and the hanyou was amazed at how unaffected the demon prince was. He was differently dressed, wearing armor and spikes across a shoulder, with a strange boa like thing curling about his form and fluffily covering a shoulder. He looked more regal than ever, and inuyasha<p>

"Hmm?" the man answered. His thick hair shining in the waning light.

"Do you" he paused, "Do you hate humans?" the question was asked in an almost whisper. Sesshioumaru sense a strange fear coming off the child but quickly dismissed it.

"Yes." he answered truthfully.

"Oh." Inuyasha kicked a stone. "Why?"

"I despise weakness. Humans are cowardly, filthy and rarely do they hold true to the shreds of honor they claim."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru winced at the downtrodden tone and hushed reply. He did not know what to say to mend his own words.

Inuyasha worried his lip, glancing up at the sky. He had forgotten. As the sun dipped low, Inuyasha fearfully eyed the sliver of the moon that was climbing it's way upwards. He had forgotten his human night. How would Sesshoumaru react? He felt hurt and scared, unable to predict what the man would do. A tiny whimper escaped his mouth as he lagged farther behind the lord.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the child. So far, the boy had kept up well with only two breaks. He could see though that he would have to rest soon, as the hanyou grew drowsy on his feet.

"Ah!" the child yelped as he was picked up fluidy. His hands clutched at Sesshoumarus shoulders and a blush spread across his face.

"I can w-walk" he said, face red.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he simply carted the boy along, unwilling to pospone his journy any longer. Trying to cover his smile, inuyasha pressed himself into the lords chest. He then pouted as he hit not the warm chest, but the hard amor plate.

Sesshoumaru watched the tiniest quirk of lips showing his amusment.

* * *

><p>I LIED. AGAIN. Don't hurt me. I know exactly what I want to happen but I just can't get it right…I'm posting this because I have to get something out just so I keep my self going. If I don't update for a while then I just know I would stop writing these.…and Idk what to do about this darned block! The end was so rushed and stuff….Don't hit me -_-'<p>

OMG! Got my first flames on my other story! XD

Next chapter (For real or you can break my toes) We get some fighting action! Miroku Gonna enter for a bit (That cool?)! Some humor hopefully….

Uhhh. Some people don't just want inu for food. Our mysterious mage from last chapter is gonna come and try and hurt our duo!


	12. Chapter 12

Spent the weekend camping out at the Bovay boy scout camp. Freaking ROCKED. I love my crew. I think it helped me break the block!

Quickie: going to be doing a weird switch between people/ flashbacks

"this is Sess inu" "_**[**_This is Amaya/Inryoku_**]**_" "_This is a inu flashback_"

Muse for this chapter: Cracks by freestylers ft. Belle Humble & Cute is what we aim for- Navigate me (go listen!)

Warnings: OOC characters. AU. Male/male suggestions/relationships. Bad words! 

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>(Day Before the night of the new moon)<p>

"You say the prince is unaware of this, yes? Then it would be most beneficial to do so the first time. Once he discovers this, he will most certainly be on guard. We would have the element of surprise" the silver haired woman drawled, twirling a beautiful jade pendant between her fingers. She had thick silver hair held back by two clips out of her face. Her fingers were small and delicate, with black talon like claws tipping them off. Her clothing was a swath of black materials clinging tightly to her thin frame. Here eyes were shining with malice, and glittered cruelly even in the dark.

Her abode was richly decorated, she had marble statues and gold glittering from every corner, though the home was actually carved out of a mountainside. Clearly, she horded it, most likely from past requests.

"That's what I want. I want him to be on guard for me. For him to be helpless despite everything he tries. Tonight we will merely observe." The blonde smiled pleasantly at the woman. She grinned back wickedly.

"What do I get out of this? I am a woman of simple desires." Greed shone in her eyes as she motioned to the expensive gold and large handcrafted decorations.

"Whatever you might wish for." He allowed his energy to cackle around him. She shivered, hungrily appraising him. His power was great, and not hidden in the least, he flaunted it haughtily, his yokai spilling across the room. Perhaps he would be useful.

"I seek only for youth."

"I don't see a trace of age upon you Amaya .." he trailed off.

"Mine is temporary. I seek it forever." She presented him her hand, "This skin will not last" She then passed her hands over her face, revealing the small wrinkles and a showing her silver hairs.

He picked up a mirror and moved in behind her, Dipping his hands in her hair he ran it down like a comb, instantly black hairs replaced silver. He smoothed his fingers over her face and she watched in fascination as it appeared rejuvenated.

She gripped the mirror tightly between her hands, staring.

"What have you done!

"Aid me and I will aid you. I have power that one of your age cannot hope to achieve yet. I have skills you have not learned and will find in no book. Yet I cannot do many things that one of your kind can. My powers are much more suited to direct combat. A fallen priestess of tainted purity. You would do well to take my tutelage."

Increased power and infinite youth. Things sounded good to her.

"Yousei! Go and find this Inuyasha. Observe what happens tonight and come back." A large fluffy white weasel with horns scampered across the floor towards them. He hissed at the man, long fangs and red eyes glaring in anger, a red jewel in the center of his forehead flashing.

"Here" she presented the animal with a piece of Inuyasha's clothing, that had been torn the night of Inryoku's encounter. The

"Now, Shoo! Get you nasty beast." She affectionately stroked the animal before it scampered out of the doorway.

"Now. Inryouku, was it?" the blonde mage nodded. "If what you suspect is indeed true, how would you like to go about using this? Should it wait till next month?"

"No." he murmured. "If things go well tonight, as I suspect they will, I believe that things will be easier than I imagined. We will discuss this later."

The dark miko nodded, folding down onto a crimson futon. She closed her eyes in concentration, linking her consciousness with Yousei.

She muttered under her breath, "I will watch and see what happens tonight. Yousei will have reached them by nightfall." inryoku nodded and seated himself, watching as she focused her power around her.

* * *

><p>(Day of the night of the new moon)<p>

The same steady stride that had lulled him to sleep the night before gently pulled him from it in the morning. Inuyasha yawned cutely, then layed against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He stared with empty eyes and felt numb. Today was the night of his weakness. He would be human tonight, something that the demon prince detested more than hanyou's. He couldn't stay with him, he would have to run. It was the least he could do, stay out of the mans sight. Sesshoumaru would never accept him as a human and he didn't want to cause the man any more trouble. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. Kagewaki should have killed him. Tears built in the back of his eyes but he blinked them away rapidly, and shut down his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru paused slightly, the scent of unshed tears hitting his nose. He glanced at the child briefly, not pausing in his steps. _What could it be now? The child has been listless since he awoke. Perhaps he is still tired. _Sesshoumaru had no idea of the mental turmoil that the child was suffering, nor what was in store for him once the sun faded and moon gained dominance.

"Sesshounaru-sama I want to walk." The child's voice broke his thoughts and the prince set him on the ground.

"As you wish." his eyes followed the child inquisitively, observing the careless attitude the child now carried.

"Something bothers you?" he asked carefully.

The hanyou looked up at him in alarm, before jerking his head into his chest. His hands picked uncertainly at his clothing.

"n-No!" he stated firmly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

In a movement too fast to see, Inuyasha found himself upside down, clothed feet held firmly in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Do you lie to me?" Sesshoumaru eyes held Inuyasha's, his mouth a thin line of displeasure.

Inuyasha squeaked, face turning red.

"hanyou" Sesshoumaru said warningly.

"I'm j-just not used to traveling like t-this. J-just tired." Inuyasha said, his eyes breaking contact with the matching golden orbs. Blood rushed to his face as he was held there, Sesshoumaru seemingly searching the child's face for answers.

Getting none, Sesshoumaru growled, his face coming in close, noses almost touching. "Should I find out that you are lying, I will leave you strung from a tree." He flipped the boy but didn't let him down, instead holding him loosely to his chest.

"Next time, tell me." Inuyasha nodded and guiltily hung his head, simply gripping around the armor plate and laying against the fluffy thing Sesshoumaru had wrapped around a shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnn"

'What is this?" Inuyasha stroked the long boa, enjoying the softness of it.

"It is a piece of my true demon."

"Where h-has it been before?" Inuyasha asked, still stroking the soft material. "F-fluffy" he whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt something like mortification at that, and instead focused on just answering the childs questions.

"I can seal it away if I wish."

"Is it like tail?" the excitement in Inuyasha's voice was undeniable. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth for instant denial, but quickly changed his answer at the fascinated look in the childs eyes.

"Something like that, yes."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a tail!" the hanyou practically bounced in his arms both his hands wrapping around the length of fur and snuggling tightly against it. The prince felt his face heat up slightly.

"Does this please you?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the hanyou in his arms.

"Y-yes!" He exclaimed happily

"Is that so…" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

Inuyasha blushed, carefully removing his hands from the plush fur. "Sorry I-I didn't mean to touch.."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Since you have touched me so much, do I not gain the same right?" his voice was teasing, and Inuyasha's face only flushed more.

"Y-y-yes"

The daiyokai purred, sounding pleased, and then brought an arm out to play with silky ears. At first they flicked back nervously, however the child soon relaxed into the gentle caress, his ears and head pushing eagerly into the prince's slender fingers. _How sensitive._

Sesshoumaru continued to stoke the half breeds puppy like ears and run his hands through the childs hair as the walked.

* * *

><p>As the day passed, Sesshoumaru stopped for food, teaching the hanyou various things about the outdoors. Inuyasha observed hunting and fishing, building a fire and how to cover and follow basic tracks. He was compleaty devastated when he put a small tear in his new robes, but Sesshoumaru had quickly assured him that it would fix itself, though he would have someone teach the child more about sewing in the future.<p>

Overall, as night grew closer, Inuyasha felt his last day with Sesshoumaru had gone well, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it. Though a sick feeling of guilt stayed in his belly, making him unable to eat much, he found himself enjoying more and more of the princes company.

"Hanyou, we have covered considerable distance. It will not take more than two days more if I carry you as I have. A break for tonight will be permitted by this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha sagged with relief. He had been unable to think of a way to escape the prince while they walked, but if they spent the night camping, then maybe he could sneak off.

"Okay." Inuyasha answered, then began to collect wood and twigs like Sesshoumaru had shown him earlier, and soon they had a roaring fire. Sesshoumaru didn't really need it, but he felt that for the child a fire would be better than none.

Having followed them from afar, yousei now watched from off in the bushes, awaiting orders from his mistress.

_**[**_"Yousei has reached them." Amaya stated. The blond inuyokai nodded, unable to contain the excitement that he felt tonight. If things all went as he suspected, the half breeds human night would be the fatal weakness to the bond the two demons shared. The council had early on deliberated this topic, making it easy knowledge that Inryoku had never thought he would need. Now however, it would only serve to put revenge in his hands. The very moon would be their weakness. Inryoku grinned, eyes savage, feeling giddy. If only he too could watch what Amaya saw, sadly, he was not linked to a shikigami like her._**]**_

Inuyasha waited nervously. He would have to make his move just before he transformed. If he left to early Sesshoumaru would grow too suspicious. If he left just before though, maybe the change in his scent would confuse the daiyokai and throw him off. The hanyou fidgeted across the fire from the daiyokai, his glance constantly flickering over towards the melting sunlights.

Sesshoumaru however, simply relaxed against a tree, he sat, reclining against it. With one leg regally outstretched and the other pulled up, with an arm resting across the top. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze slightly, sensing nothing but another group of humans some ways off. His nose wrinkled at this, his distaste for them showing briefly. The smell of them was pure sweat and blood and he could hear their rowdy voices as they entered the area. Perhaps a group of bandits. No matter, should they come closer, he would simply end their lives. Shadows grew as the sun dipped low, darkness mere minuets away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need t-to go to the bathroom." The pink colored lids opened, and regarded him coolly. A dismissive nod was given. Inuyasha jerked up, edging out of camp. He didn't want to go too far yet, knowing Sesshoumaru would be watching him. As if to make sure, he glanced back, meeting the sharp golden gaze of his guardian for a handful of seconds. Ducking under a branch he went further into the tree's out of sight of Sesshoumaru. He heard the demon call, and immediately his pace picked up before he was running as fast as he could.

**_[[_**He's running!" exclaimed Amaya, still sitting and connected with her weasil. "Yousei! Bite" Her surprise was genuine. _How interesting. _She felt a smile grow on her face, this would be fun indeed.

"Don't Kill him!" Inryoku screamed next to her, having jumped up and rushed over.

"I won't! Yousei will simply confuse him more. He will suffer from his past."

"He can't escape Sesshoumaru, not as a hanyou or human."

"Fret not. I wish to see what his ideas were. I will creat a barrier that hinders Sesshoumaru from finding him. However, doing so through yousei will cause it to be weak. It will only last a short time. "

"Do it."

Yousei, help him. _**]]**_

He couldn't hear anything save his own harsh breaths and clumsy steps of his feet. Besides him, Yousei jumped out of the brush, launching himself at the child _**[**_Yousei, Bite!_**] **_Inuyasha yelled, tumbling to the floor in shock as the weasil raked his fangs lightly across his hand. The barest of scratches appearing.

_**[[**_Yousei, help him_**]] **_Yousei looked back towards were the demon lord himself was coming, the jewel on his forehead glowed, and he hissed as he released energy from it, forming a barrier around the child, it clung to him in a staticy form of energy before growing up and outwards.

"_Run"_

"M-mama?" Inuyasha choked out. Crawling upwards he stood again and began to run desperately. His mind swirled and he ran not from Sesshoumaru but from his past.

"M-mama! Please!"

"_Inuyasha, run. Get away from here!" she spoke, coughing with blood from her lips. "They know I won't be long, please you have to get out of here."_

"_n-no mamma no!" he shook her frail frame desperately. Tears fell freely from his face, each drop crashed down on her consciousness, she hurt to see him like this. Her baby._

"_Inuyasha" she reached tenderly up towards him. _

"_They will hurt you if you stay. Get away from here. Hide. I love you." she murmured, her hands caressing across his face, body, one last ear tweak._

_Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I love you too" he whispered tearfully._

"_Good. Don't let the villagers hurt you. They will surely be here soon." He clutched at her, hatred burning for the illness that wracked her body. He kissed at her face and soaked up the last affection she could give him._

"_Run Inuyasha. Run. I love you" Inuyasha nodded and slipped out of the room, running into the forest. He could already hear the angry villagers arriving, screaming profanities,_

"_The witch is dead! Find the hanyou!"_

_As soon as he felt he had run far enough, he released a long and mournful howl, his pain reverberating through his chest and spreading through the forest. Little did he know, this would cause his first night alone to be hellish, demons called to him by his own cries._

Inuyasha stumbled through the forest, his mind conjuring images from his past. His yokai drained from him, immediately his senses dulled and the darkness became enhanced. Unable to see, hear, or smell as well as before, he crashed about in the forest. He felt something inside him snap and energy briefly crackled around him, stinging him and causing a sharp pain in his eye. He clutched at it, dulled fingertips digging into the soft skin of his face.

_**[[ "**_It has broken! The magic doesn't work on humans!" Amaya cried giddily. A predatory smirk spread across Inryouku's face and a wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Good." _**]]**_

"_This is what you bring me? A hanyou?" the one eyed buff man yelled, thrashing the child. Inuyasha had been dragged asleep from a cave, and corralled in with other humans. _

"_He's a rare find." another male chuckled._

"_No good. We'll use him for work." the scarred man yelled, flinging the filthy child away._

"_Always wanted a slave of me own. Sure his demon side won't be a hassle?"_

"_Oh no" the large man chuckled, his eyes staring evilly down at the boy, "the mutt won't give us any, if he knows whats good for him!" both men burst out in laugher and Inuyasha shook, crying softly._

Inuyasha choked as he ran, remembering the years he had served the slavers. He tripped, hands landing on sharp rocks. Yet he stood and continued to run, he had to get away.

"_No, I want him." a smooth dark voice entered. The large man with eye patch turned in surprise. There stood a smooth, black haired male, with a lithe form and feminine looks. He had deep chocolate eyes, looking black. They were filled with greed at the sight of the child._

"_You will? My good sir, it is but a hanyou. We have many other fine servants" he motioned towards the cages of other smaller children, and a few low level yokai._

"_The half breed will do" The large bald man grabbed the child by the hair and yanked him forward. The battered child stood shaking, bruised face shoved upwards by the yank of his hair._

"_Yes. He is the one I seek." _

"_What do you say mutt?" his hair was tugged mercilessly._

"_h-hello M-Master" the man dropped him, allowing Inuyasha to fall into a trembling bow._

"_Don't stutter!" the black haired demon growled, his foot descending on tiny fingers, cracking them. Inuyasha held back a cry._

"_Yes, Master."_

More memories of kagewaki swam inside his head, the warm memories of his mother fading back, His head was swimming with fear and confusion, and Inuyasha lost track of what around him was real and what was created only in him imagination.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru felt slight alarm as the child left his vision, but stayed still, listening in to the childs movements. The minute he heard the boy run, he stood in alarm.<p>

"Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru called, and then sprinted off after him. The short distance that the child covered would have been easy for the prince to leap, but suddenly the most sickening feeling entered him. A pulse of energy ran through him, and he felt Inuyasha called him before it broke. Something just shattered inside his chest. Every muscle in his body went painfully taught as something inside him compressed, he stopped breathing as it grew tighter and tighter. Pain clouded his mind before the energy snapped and exploded. Sesshoumaru had to stop, as emptiness flooded his body and he doubled over. Something inside his head seamed to scream, and it rang in his ears, piercing them. His hand crushed the tree it had been holding, brows furrowing. _Inuyasha! _The energy that had tethered him to the child was loosening, and the prince felt anguish spread. It hurt like no flesh wound ever had. Gasping now, he pushed though the pain and dashed forward. He couldn't be dead. The only way to break the bond was to kill one of them.

"No!" he roared. He could still smell the child, but as he tried to get closer, the scent changed, before Sesshoumaru could identify exactly what it was he was smelling, it dropped. Simply disappeared from his senses. Sesshoumaru grew frantic, though his face remained set in cold anger. His body hit a weak barrier, and he tore at it, attempting to break it. It shimmered under his hands before he drew his blade and sliced at it. Despite his efforts it held, and sparks flew as each attack was rebounded off.

Sesshoumaru snarled, his eyes bleeding red. _Inuyasha! _The blade dropped from his grip as his claws and fangs elongated.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had dropped to all fours, racing along the forest floor like a dog. He was confused, and scared for his life as he ran. He had no idea that the small weasil from earlier followed him still, nor that he was heading straight towards the human camp.<p>

He broke the bushes, and crashed into hard, hot flesh.

Screaming, he thrashed as the group around him jumped up in alarm.

"Shit! What the fuck!" the man he landed on yelled, smashing the childs face into the ground.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A human kid!" one of the men yelled.

A chuckle entered the room.

"What you running from boy?" Inuyasha whimpered, his mind forcefully dragged into reality.

A knife gleamed in the firelight, shining cruelly. It was soon pressed against his neck.

"Come ta' join us, eh'. Want a bandits life?" the men around the camp laughed. Inuyasha shivered against the cool steel.

"P-please"

"Got anythin' fancy?" Hands frisked his body, finding nothing worth anything.

"Bastard. Hid it some place" one of the men cursed.

Inuyasha wriggled out of the grip and fled towards the tree's but was caught and thrown against a large trunk. Four men surrounded him, they stunk of sweat and alcohol. Each of them was dressed in something like a soldiers uniform, with armor plates covering parts of their large bodies. Inuyasha shook his hands coming up to cover his face.

"Nice clothes ya' got there" one of them teased, his hands roughly fisting the fire rat material.

"Never seen anythan' like it" another's greedy voice entered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, blood and tears streaking down his face, cleaning small tracks in the dirt. He shuddered as hands gripped him tightly.

Jingling whistled through he air before a large thwak! was heard and suddenly, the hands were torn from him. Unconscious bodies fell hard to the ground as a gold topped staff smashed into the thick rogues skulls.

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha yelled and launched himself into the mans arms.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried sobbing.

"N-no wait! I'm not…him" he finished lamely at the child snuggling into his arms. Fine. He grumped inwardly.

"Shh. Shh. Its okay. Please, call me miroku"

The voice broke into his mind and Inuyasha glanced up fearfully.

His dark slate gray eyes widened with fear. He pushed away frantically.

"No! No! Shhh! Come now, I will not harm you. These men cannot harm you any longer. I am a monk, please relax" Miroku rubbed his hand across the child's back.

"Where is your family, I can help you get back to them?"

"N-no I r-ran. I don't know. Please…" the child whispered.

Miroku looked quizzically at the child. He shrugged, whatever. He still couldn't leave him in the woods alone. He picked up the boy gingerly, helping to set him on his feet. Sensing something strange he quickly pulled out two sutra's. One he slapped across the childs forhead, dissipating the strange barrier he felt on the child. The other he launched into the trees, aiming straight for the demon he sensed.

Yousei jumped away, but none the less took his leave. He hissed and squeaked before dashing off, heading back to his mistress.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru pulled his fist hard back, and smashed it into the barrier. It cracked under the pressure of his yokai, shattering. He picked up Inuyasha's scent, though it was completely foreign to him, being was mixed with something odd. Worry anger and alarm grew within him as he rushed forward towards it. Inuyasha had run right into the human camp!<p>

* * *

><p>ANNN that's all. Hope you liked it! Yousei is soooo cute :) he so fluuuffaaayyy and if he wasn't evil here then i would bet y'all would love him.<p>

Sesshy meets inu and miroku next chapter. Cool beans.

Inryoku (I keep spelling that different…) has found a really big weakness in the bond and is gonna exploit it faster than a hobo on a ham sammich.

Please review. Im addicted. I havn't been getting very much…so, please, give me your thoughts, comments, preferences and ideas! L Its all I ask in return for my hard work!

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	13. Chapter 13

Please, don't be angry. I love you guys.

Review, thanks. Enjoy

Music: Dev/ Adele Anyone wanna suggest something?

**I am up on the the Inuyasha fan guild "Best Drama" nomination. It would totally be cool if you supported this story. :)**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru broke through the tree's with one sweep of his arm, his forceful clawing tossing the foliage away completely. His inside's felt torn and strained, stressing his mind. Red hued eyes darted about as the prince's nose picked up the confusing scent. Inuyasha. Yet there was no demon scent.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" a small gasp sounded, causing the partially crazed demon to zero in on the small, dark haired body held protectively by a monk. Hearing his name was soothing somehow but not enough to calm him. The smell of human blood and the stink from the rogues surrounded him. What was going on?

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" The word came out in a tremor of fear.

He snapped. In one fluid moment, he gripped the monk's robes and thrust him away roughly, his other arm fisting tightly in the child's clothing.

The beads, the clothes, those soft, trembling lips-Everything! Did his eyes deceive him? Everything was so inexplicably Inuyasha and yet he refused to believe it. The Hanyou was human.

"How!" He demanded, his voice low and guttural. Sesshoumaru gripped the red material in an iron like vice, the feel of his hands so tight causing the human to gasp. The prince's eyes met the teary dark violet's, eyes that had admittedly matched his own so well before. Not anymore. Confused and angry red eyes searched the boys face. The aura was stifling, the intensity of the moment weighing upon the child.

He was holding inuyasha, touching the brat, but the pain in his chest would not abate! Inuyasha was alive! This alone could have cause the man to cry out, but his worry had driven him instead to anger.

Miroku rustled behind him, cursing inwardly he prepared to attack. The power radiating off the demon was almost crazy, but he could not let him hurt the child. The demon turned to glare at him, his sharp gaze causing the monk to falter. Truly, it was a ferocious visage, twin stripe's streaking down a pale face, vivid red eye's piercing even in the darkness, fangs gleaming as he growled.

"Do not interfere, human" he spat. Miroku paled, trying to calm his shaking body.

"P-put him down, demon!" he ordered sternly, his own eyes clashing angrily, flashing as he steeled himself.

"N-no! Miroku s-stay back." a choked sob issued from the child, distracting them both.

Inuyasha stared into the face of his guardian. The elongated fangs and slightly jagged stripes scared him, but not as much as the wild, carmine eyes. The unstable look terrified the boy. Inuyasha broke the gaze, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and turning towards his shoulder. He was afraid, completely afraid of what the demon would do. No magic could protect him from sesshoumaru, _who by all rights should kill me! _His breathing became sharp and erratic as panic rose within him.

Sesshoumaru heaved, his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed deeply, attempting to calm his rage and clear his mind that raced in jumbled confusion. The prince was not used to not having control and nothing deteriorated that control like this tiny hanyou child. He had never particularly taken an interest in hanyou's and if he had, he might have known the tiny detail that eluded his sharp mind now. Every hanyou fell victim to a period of weakness, a time where they became fully human.

Slightly calmed, Sesshoumaru stood shocked, watching each movement in disbelief, eyes devouring the child.

"You're human" the thought tore through his mind. A disgusted look passed his face as the word slid from his mouth. He leaned in, inhaling the sickly sweet sent, tinged by sweat and fear.

"You're human." His fingers slipped from the fire rat material, allowing the child to fall to the floor, a quivering mess. Even as his mind processed the words, his eyes and nose picked up on all the blatant facts, his face still showed his disbelief.

Miroku, who was still standing on guard, jumped slightly when the strange demon whirled around to face him.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru thundered. Mindlessly he stepped on the body of a fallen bandit, his body tensed with such pressure that a sick snapping was heard.

Miroku stood his ground, his eyes matching the fierce look he was given.

Sesshoumaru glared, a dangerous edge entering as his eye's returned to normal color.

"Nothing. I know not of what you speak demon." His stance widened slightly, knees bending in preparation for motion.

"I saved that boy from these rogues"

A strong wave of pain rolled through Sesshoumaru's body, almost eliciting a flinch. The pain coupled with the human's insolent glare broke his waning patience. He surged forward, not yet intent on killing the monk, but frustrated enough to want to thrash him. He didn't really want to kill the man in front of the boy.

The monk choked as the demons grip became tight, his own clothing cutting off his air. Sesshoumaru pressed him into the tree, his frustration crushing the both of them.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He growled, slamming the monk into the tree's again.

"Khu-ahh!" he garbled.

Inuyasha stood on shaky legs, his hands wiping away the tears and dirt smeared on his face. He had to stop sesshoumaru. Miroku had just saved his life and had done nothing wrong! _That's all I'm good for! I hurt everyone around me._

"Answer me!"

inuyasha stumbled over to sesshoumaru, tripping on strewn bodies as he went.

"Stop…please!" he spoke up feebly, watching as the livid prince demanded answers from the choking human.

Tears broke out once again and inuyasha pushed himself forward into the demon. His smaller arms wrapped around the lean body, his face pressing into soft cloth and tight, strained muscles. They stiffened considerably when the boy made contact, the prince freezing. The hanyou turned human ignored the waves of threatening yokai rolling off the prince. Every fiber in his human body was screaming to run, but still he held tight, refusing to let his fear cripple him.

"I-I was scared. I t-turn human on the night of the full moon." He struggled to control his breathing. "All hanyou's do this. I r-ran because I was scared. Y-you hate humans….and you hate me." His arms tightened as sesshoumaru's relaxed on the monk.

"You can k-kill me b-but he didn't do anything. He saved me. Please" He felt the demon flinch underneath his grip, causing him to cringe.

Miroku dropped towards the ground, almost unconscious. His head spun as he tried to regain his weak breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshoumaru's voice was stiff, disjointed and as tense as his body. Inuyasha winced.

"I w-was scared." His voice was pleading. The prince refused to relax into the tight grip.

"Did you believe I would hurt you?"

"m-maybe." Inuyasha whispered. "I didn't want t-to disgrace you more"

Sesshoumaru felt hurt but he knew it was his fault. Thus far, he had done nothing but hurt the hanyou. Constantly fighting with his own demons and those of the kid, nothing had gone right between them.

Inuyasha's hands slipped from Sesshoumaru as the prince turned and he ducked under the larger demon, large worried eyes focused on the monk.

Sesshoumaru cringed as the hanyou crouched in front of the human, and he hated the worried look in his eyes as the boys shaking fingers stroked the mans face. A fierce jealousy clawed it's way through his belly as the scene unfolded. The prince backpedaled several steps, forcing himself to look away.

"Miroku! Miroku!"

The monk coughed, waving the boys hands off.

"It's okay" he rasped, eyeing the daiyokai warily.

"Miroku!" the hanyou's relieved voice floated into the monks ears, just before the child pressed himself into a tight hug.

The monk smiled slightly, even though they had just met, the childs bravery and kindness touched him.

"Whats happening? Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice, his hand rubbing the childs back slowly.

INuyasha nodded.

:"That's my guardian" He whispered. "'He hates humans" the child hesitated, "I w-was scared and ran away b-but it's ok now"

Inuyasha looked up at miroku with guilty eyes.

"I'm a h-hanyou…" he confessed sadly, his hands slackening their grip, in preparation to be shoved away.

Miroku immediately felt pity for boy who had saved him. Instead of pushing him away, he patted the childs head, smiling.

"So?" he asked with a wry smile.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stood to the side as the two conversed, his fist tightly clenched. He was angry. Angry at inuyasha for causing him to worry. Angry at the monk who stole his attention, Angry at himself for failing. Stupid, stupid hanyou! His body still ached with the loss of the bond and now his very emotions were betraying him. INuyasha was ignoring him for a human. His hands began to shake. He was the one who deserved answers, not some damn human!<p>

He glanced up in time to see inuyasha helping the monk up and standing incredibly close.

"Hanyou!" he called out, effectively killing Miroku and inuyasha's conversation.

Inuyasha jerked up, fear again entering his eyes.

"Come here."

The child reluctantly stood his ground.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Come. Here." His voice was hard and the tone caused inuyasha to flinch, stepping back towards miroku. The monk placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Will he hurt you?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to answer.

Sesshoumaru felt a sense of betrayal that pierced his heart. His gaze bore into the ground, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

"Is that so?" he whispered the words slowly, more to himself than anyone else.

Sesshoumaru then stepped towards them, continuing to walk until he towered above the both of them.

He growled at the monk. "Move." Miroku hastily obeyed, retreating a few paces.

"Don't look at me…" Inuyasha took a few steps back, attempting to widen the space between them.

Sesshoumaru swept him over, carefully searching the child over. He reached down to pull the boys face upwards but stopped when the child backed away. He clenched his fist again.

"I am leaving. Keep your human and follow me, or do not." Sesshoumaru spoke in the same voice that he had used when they had first met, cold and distasteful.

* * *

><p>The three of them had walked for many hours, the night passing slowly as Inuyasha tried and failed to gain Sesshoumaru's attention. Miroku had trailed quietly behind, feeling guilty that he had caused this problem.<p>

Now, with the moon low and only three or so hours until dawn, he carried the almost sleeping human, after he had begun to trip one too many times.

Inuyasha was relaxed, exhaustion completely draining his body and defeating his will towards consciousness. He was fast asleep in miroku's arms, thankfully unable to feel the aches and pains of his body.

Sesshoumaru stopped, turning finally to face the humans.

"We will rest here." His eyes glinted like ice as he dared the monk to so much as squeak. Soon they had settled themselves on opposite ends of the small clearing, Sesshoumaru's lighting a small fire. Despite his anger at the child, he knew the warmth would be needed.

Miroku sat uncomfortably, fidgeting under the intense stare of the powerful demon. He was absolutely positive that jealousy and possessiveness were swirling around in those golden eyes. He swallowed hard, hatching a plan to hopefully fix the strange tension and cold demeanor of the demon. Buddha protect him, for this could be his last moments alive.

"Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said sternly, completely intent on waking the child up and forcing him out of the humans arms. He hated the way Inuyasha slept so soundly, looking so comfortable and peaceful in the monks arms.

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You might have better luck using his name." he said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru sneered burning with jealousy as the monk cradled inuyasha further.

"Do you always shake your ward around so roughly when you get worried?"

"Silence, human."He imagined running his hands through the mans stomach.

Miroku began toying with the childs hair, running his hands through it softly, eliciting a soft sigh and snuggle from the hanyou gone human.

Sesshoumaru twitched as he watched disgusting human hands stroke through the thick stands of black hair. His hands fisted as the thought of breaking every single digit entered his mind.

"Does he care about you, or does he act out of fear…" Miroku trailed off, ignoring the demon lord as he petted the child.

The prince practically jumped up. Miroku smirked inwardly.

"Give him to me!" he hissed, stalking towards the monk. Pinning the human with such a look of hatred, he gently lifted the human out of the monks arms, not forgetting to let his claws slip slightly over human skin. He smirked at the slight wince of pain.

Sesshoumaru cradeled the child, smirking as the hanyou easily and readily snuggled into his arms.

"Sesshh" he whispered adorably while asleep, face pressing into the warm curve of the demons neck.

Sesshoumaru made sure to give a smug and pointed look at the monk as the small human in his arms said his name before he walked out of the clearing, leaving the monk behind.

The minut the demon left, Miroku's carefully held demeanor fell.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck! He chanted in his mind as his heart sped and his breathing became panicked. He went limp against the tree, thanking every god imaginable for his life.

That's a story for the kids he mused.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru carefully drank in the boys appearance, holding him like the most precious glass. Thick black lashes rested on soft white skin, lightly dusted pink, hiding deep violet eyes from view. His black hair was glossy and thick, and as soft as normal. Sesshouamaru carfully fingered a few strands, amazed. Next, one arm moved up his cheek and examined the ears on each side of his face.<p>

The prince gave a sour look as he trailed across the curved edge of the hanyou's human ears, not liking them as much as his cute puppy appendages.

He missed the demon tinge to the boys scent, but otherwise it was sweet and light, still retaining it's pleasant qualities.

Sesshoumaru pulled the human up tightly to him, brushing their forheard together. His lips ghosed across the boys forhead and he nuzzled into the boys messy bangs, sighing.

"You are safe." He whispered, finally relieved. Somehow, it helped ease the emptiness inside of him, making him wonder exactly how much was due to their bond breaking.

* * *

><p>That's all I have for you. Hope you liked it. I don't really like the first half of this chapter, maybe its because I havn't written in so long I felt like I couldn;y get my begging to flow as well as I liked?<p>

Please review guys, I need the incentive. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Read, Review end enjoy!

Music: When it rains by Eli young band + Into the wild by LP + Fun- we are young

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and sought after

**OOC Characters, M/M relationships, Foul language AU**

**Sorry for slow updates….**

* * *

><p>Miroku groaned, passing his hand over his face, wondering if he should simply beat himself unconscious, or run his staff through his stomach and let himself bleed out. His actions where suicidal enough, so why not just off himself already? He was actually following after the hanyou and his guardian, an apparent demon of high standing with an ornery temper and possessive nature. He was trailing them. Not so far behind as to where he knew he was safe, and in fact, he was quite positive that the powerful demon knew exactly what he was doing. The thought made a shiver pass down his spine as he hurried onwards. The darkness made if difficult, with the moonless night his eyes struggled only harder to see. He had no true idea as to why he was doing this. Monk, yes, Miko who was used to being a relationship counselor? Hardly. But he remembered the child's brave actions; had felt the child slump in his arms as he weakly admitted his demon heritage. He saw the fear of rejection in his eyes and the slight trembling of his body in his too human eyes. It was not in the monks personality to ignore the pain of others, especially that of an innocent child.<p>

He remembered seeing the rough hands of the bandits upon the human, the teens body dwarfed in comparison to the thickly muscled humans. If humans could act like such demons, then could not demons act like humans? After all, miroku believed it was the heart of a man that made him what he was. Kindness and Evil existed in all hearts. He nodded to himself, deciding to try and stick around as long as he could or at the very least, until he lost a body part. This better not side track him too long, he thought, after all, he had children he wanted bearing and a very particular damsel in mind.

Miroku grinned; it was a lucky thing he had slept all day in the last town's best bed.

* * *

><p>As quickly as the exhausted child had fallen asleep, he was awakening; the shortening length of the night seemed to increase his restlessness. The human had slept peacefully for perhaps a hour before he had begun to moan and grumble in the demon princes grasp.<p>

Dark eyes fluttered open, a gasp upon his lips as he awoke with a small jerk. His head swirled again, lost momentarily in the dark demons of his mind. Blearily he blinked away the grime from his eyes and studied the demon's smooth chin line.

"Where's Miroku" he croaked, voice just cracking above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru sniffed, briefly checking that the monk hadn't fallen too far behind.

"Close." He muttered. He eyed the human, pinning him with such a look that inuyasha suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable. Besides the anger, inuyasha saw the betrayal that had not yet been ironed out of the demons body language.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Does it matter?" Sesshoumaru's sharp reply came.

"P-put me down please" he whispered, heat rising in his stomach. Sesshoumaru complied easily, setting down the human.

They stood like this for a long time, Sesshoumaru waiting expectantly for the human to speak on his own. The sky was turning lighter, fading from inky black into a deep gray, signaling the impending sunrise. The silence sat awkwardly, heavy and thick like a stifling wooly blanket.

Finally, it broke, "It matters to me."

"It was just a human." The flippant reply sent prickles of anger across the boy's skin. The experience was so foreign to him though, that his ire only rose more.

"I-I'm Human."

The prince took a long, calming breath, pale pink lined eyelids sliding shut as his brows furrowed in slight frustration before speaking up, "What happened last night? When does this" his hand gestured lightly towards the human's body, "return to normal," Though, He immediately regretted his word choice, when the human before him looked away.

Inuyasha lightly teased his lower lip with blunt teeth as he contemplated an answer. His hands fisted several times.

"I-I didn't want to disgrace you…so I tried to r-run away. E-every new moon, I lose my demonic powers for one night. You said you hated humans. I-I just didn't know what to do?"

"_Do you….Do you hate humans?"_

"_Yes."_

Sesshoumaru approached him, soft footfalls barley registering in the human ears. He knelt down fluidly, their faces inches apart, so that his eyes shown clearly in the lightening darkness.

"I am disappointed, to say the least. That you have doubted me so," he paused but his gaze never faltered, "that you believe I would ignore both my obligation to you and my honor and slaughter a human child. Despise them as I may, I am no mindless demon. I told you not to fear me and I will earn your trust." Golden eyes turned fierce with the promise, determination shining through.

How voice dropped to a low whisper, "I thought I had lost you." He murmured.

"I felt sick. Never in my life have I felt such a violent physical pain. When the bond severed…." Inuyasha heard the barest quiver of emotion in the older males smooth voice.

"When I thought you were…" he broke off, "I was…" Sesshoumaru's found himself unable to continue, the words dying in his mouth. His eyes slid away, breaking the intense gaze from before. Inuyasha hadn't realized that his breath was held, he was waiting for an admission of emotion that didn't come

Inuyasha trembled in front of him, trying to control his emotions, though they were always stronger on his human nights. He was tempted to jump into the Princes arms but he wanted, no needed, to hear things clearly.

Inuyasha looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a determination the Prince had not seen before.

"Angry? In pain? W-What were you?" he stammered, expression troubled.

"Hanyou…"

"That isn't my name!" The teen broke out, voice strangled with emotion and a foot stomping down in frustration. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot upwards in shock and he rocked away from the childs sudden tantrum.

"You don't care even to use it! I-I'm just some burden to you that y-your forced to look after! Can't you see more than just a hanyou?" Inuyasha's eyes looked deeply pained, before anger rose in them again, accusation searing. "You're just like everyone else!" his voice was steadily rising. "A h-human was more accepting of what I am than y-you! I'm sorry I'm not normal! I didn't ask for this!"

Tears blurred his eyes as images of his mother filled his mind. It was all his fault that she had been denied medicine and a good life. He thought about all the times he had been abused, rememberd his time with the slavers, his master and now the prince. Every painful memory melded together to fuel his current anger.

"I didn't ask to be a hanyou! I didn't ask for you to keep me alive! I don't know anything about your traditions and I don't want to be part of them! You can just go back and" he choked, "And be the lord of everything and forget about me! I'm a stupid, filthy, worthless job that you got appointed to anyways!" Sesshoumaru's stood the flood of his emotions, but his words hit his heart hard. _I don't want to be with you. I hate you._ The connotations of every harsh meaning flung straight towards him, scalding like boiling oil.

Furious, inuyasha shoved the older male, Sesshoumaru having the mind to allow the child to push him, if only to allow him to blow off steam.

"Don't t-treat me l-like a job and think its o-ok!" The shouting had died down, and the boy stood flusterd and red, breathing hard before his bravado broke.

The humans smaller arms wrapped around himself, hugging his body tightly, "M-most of all" he whispered, "I-it hurts that I want you to care so much." Inuyasha's eyes met the demons and the desperation inside them was evident. Though he was by no means a child, his age was incredibly young to have faced and suffered for so long. Having tasted and glimpsed the happiness he longed for, it was no wonder that the hanyou was cracking under the pressure. Just then, the sun peaked, its golden light racing across the land, engulfing everything and dispelling shadows. Glazed eyes met sesshoumaru's deep golden then, and the demon was caught, fascinated by the transformation that began.

A pulse of demonic energy shattered the human façade. Inkly black hair began to streak bright silver, fangs elongating from blunt human teeth. Sesshoumar felt drawn, feet moving of their own accord, his hands brushing through the soft strands. Fat tears rolled down the boys face, his eyes shimmering as they melted into clear gold, sharpening into something slightly more predatory than his normal human pupils. As the childs chest heaved from his outburst, ragged breaths expelled into the air between them, the prince inhaled deeply, captivated as the scent changed underneath his nose.

"D-don't.." Tiny hands fisted against the demon as he was pulled closer. "Please…stop"

Snowy ears grew just behind the messy bangs, swiveling and twitching before settling down, pressed against the skull they sat atop. Inuyasha wanted to fight the embrace so badly yet he wanted it with much more need than he felt he could handle. He choked, his hands gripping tightly at silk cloth as he buried himself in the feeling of Sesshoumaru's slender body.

Relief crashed onto the young lords body as he was soaked in the feeling of the magic tingling alive on his skin, entrenching him again with the bonds of fate. Though he hadn't realized it, the hanyou was now pressed against his chest tightly, his muffled sobs drowned into the pristine silk haori and fluffy train boa. The hanyou's hands gripping into him was as much as a relief as the return of their bond, the strong heartbeat and warmth of the child soothed him further.

"I was worried. Worried I had lost you. You cannot imagine the feeling I had." He whispered urgently, his face nuzzling into the crown of his charges head. "I imagined you were dead. When your scent dropped… I felt the magic snap around me, I was utterly lost. I felt that my own life should end with the intensity of that anxiety."

Sesshoumaru paused to collect his thoughts, unsure of what his mouth was saying. Sesshoumaru was not one to speak his mind, and at this moment he felt small, smaller than the hanyou in front of him and so very inadequate. One did not respond to vulnerabilities by exposing their own flesh after all. Mentally he shook himself, Inuyasha deserved to hear this. The hanyou had wormed his way into the princes heart with his honesty and Sesshoumaru was not going to let him give up now.

"And then," his arms turned to iron around the child, squeezing him impossibly closer. "You chose a human over me." A short harsh laugh made the hanyou jump in his arms. "A hanyou, causing me jealousy! Emotions are a difficult thing to understand for me. However, I have never known a creature as….fascinating and delicate as you. I often find myself lost, I don't know how to care for someone." his voice turned pleading here, "I am trying to become better and I can only ask that you remain by my side. Don't…"the demons voice broke but he forced himself to voice his feelings, knowing the hanyou needed the validation. "Don't tell me you don't wish to be here." _**With me.**_

Inuyasha shuddered, the sobs that had wracked his body had turned back into a light shiver but he hardly felt it.

"I loath to think that you would rather return to that monster. You are extremely precious to me."

"Do you m-mean it?" Came the weak question.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with the sincerity that the hanyou had craved from the moment he had run from his mother's home.

"Your human is not far behind."

"Really?" Inuyasha perked up, sending the smallest sliver of jealousy into the older males belly.

"Do you wish to see him so much?"

"Y-yes" inuyasha answered shyly.

"Are you done acting like a child now?" The small smile ruined the patronizing tone, and inuyasha hugged into his guardian again, muttering a petulant "Yes!"

Sesshoumrau used his sleeve to wipe away the left over moisture, his hand pausing to caress the side of the teens face.

"I wonder…if you.." he trailed off, tipping inuyasha's face up towards him. Before the confused look could even finish settling onto the hanyou's face, searing lips crashed into his.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for the gasp that came to give him admittance. His tongue had already slipped in, leisurely exploring inuyasha's mouth. He ran his tongue lightly along pointed fangs before withdrawing and sucking lightly on pink lips.

He almost purred when inuyasha responded shyly, his own lips moving hesitantly along with the princes. Sesshoumaur clutched the hanyou tightly, his hand softly tugging silvery hair down, angling the hanyou's lips more.

A wanton moan rose within the teen, lighting a fierce hunger within the demon prince. He shuddered, the sudden torrent of emotion snapping his mind back to attention. He drew away from the kiss, eyes half lidded as he briefly took in inuyasha's appearance. A hot pink tinge to creamy skin, desperate breaths filling burning lungs, dilated pupils staring up at him. The sight was almost as intoxicating as the touch.

"You taste the same." He murmured, attempting to stifle the craving within himself. He knew it was wrong, knew perhaps he should quit now, but he found himself unable to quench the need raging inside. His master, however, made the decision for him.

Inuyasha suddenly tugged down, his hand slipping from tightly clenched silk to around the demon princes neck, and they reconnected feverishly. Sesshoumaru's sanity fled as he plundered the eager childs mouth, his kiss now bruising and desirous. His tongue danced upon pointed fangs, eagerly stroking the roof of his mouth before teasing the soft petals that melded against his own so well.

Several seconds ticked by before sesshoumaru allowed the hanyou to breath. With much difficulty, he pulled himself away. His hands twitched with the desire to slip underneath the glaring red fabric and truly note the lean physic that he knew was hidden underneath he baggy article. Instead, he opted for cradling the hanyou close, allowing him to recover his senses.

"Sesshoumaru" inuyasha croaked, chest heaving.

"I hope that I have conveyed my feelings for you" he placed a chaste kiss on the hanyou's abused lips, nuzzling lightly.

Inuyasha sighed contentedly.

"Why don't we wait here, while you explain in detail what transpired last night." His emotions from earlier immediately moved aside as his mind clouded with anger. He had the sinking feeling that Inryoku had decided to make good on his promise for revenge.

Everything melted when he saw the tinge of fear spread in shining golden eyes. Possessiveness gripped him tightly and the prince nuzzled his charges neck.

"I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Review please. Yell at me if you want. I totally deserve it. Its three am and I have school and work until 9 pm tomorrow…So literally your reviews shall make my day bearable<p>

LOVE YOU GUYS~!


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah….Kill me. Sorry loves. I didn't quite mean for this to take so long. I really hope most of you are still on board for this story. Expect something sexy from somewhere soon. Don't mind the vague part of that, think only of the sexy. Not going to lie, I actually had to go back into my story several times for reference.

I'm pretty much about to give y'all all my number so you can scream obscenities to me and force me to write. Ha!

Everyone thank "Kisaandharu" for this chapter

Check out the Miroku megamix MEP on youtube.

If rin goes up to sess lower thigh then Inuyasha is about to his shoulder. That should help.

SONG: Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star

Review. Tell me about your lives; send me pictures of your cats.

**OOC Characters, M/M relationships, Foul language AU, Abuse…Etc. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p>Shrouded in darkness, Kagewaki shakily supported himself on two lean arms, his body hunched in pain. He tensed momentarily before wracking coughs shook his frame. Blood splattered the opaque flooring, some wry drops speckling the beautiful sheets he laid in.<p>

Deep chocolate eyes scrunched in pain, squinting down at the sick fluid. Angrily, he smeared the claret liquid, pale fingertips slick with the proof of his weakness. A long hiss escaped his tinted lips, further proof of his aggravation.

Kagura knelt nearby, holding another warm concoction between her fingers, readily awaiting a moment when she could administer it to the decrepit prince. The past days had been hard on him. Whatever disease that poisoned his body had attacked full force, though it diminished none of his menace. Despite this, her cold demeanor melted, eyes softening in pity, it looked painful.

Tormented eyes looked up once the fit was over. Anger flashed within them, churning as the brown sharpened into a wine red.

"Empathy, my dear? Do you pity my condition?" He surged forward, madly, his grace abandoning him in his reckless lunge. The cup hit the floor, landing with a resonant thud as the warm draught splashed across the wood. _Shit._

Tense slender fingers curled around her neck, tightening painfully. She was pressed against the floor, Kagewaki's heaving body curving like a cruel dagger around her's, all sharp edges and lean muscle.

"Women are such simple, simple things." He spat. Kagura was tense, whatever feelings of clemency she had felt were instantly gone. He breath fluttered sporadically, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was scared, cowed into timid obedience by the insane sheen to his eyes.

"Let me sow this seed more fully. Do you pity me my weakness?" Where his voice had been sharp and grating before, it was now soft and predatory, smooth like a balm that washed over her instincts, putting the wind sorceress more on edge. Contradictory to his voice, his body radiated with dark, painful yokai. It fizzled the air around her, curling slowly across the ground, ominously, held in check if only to keep it from alerting other inhabitants of the castle

"Answer me!" He snapped. Kagura's heart jumped and she gave a slow nod, hoping to shift the painful clutch on her neck. A brief humorless laugh was forced from his lips.

"Perhaps you should. It is no secret to me the mutterings of society. I announced myself as the Prince of the southern lands but even I know how strange that must sound. This disease, this wretched disability, has rendered me for years a prostate, slight _thing_. I have been confined in disgusting flesh, held down by some cancerous infection that renders me mortal in comparison to my blood lineage. So much so that my own father hid his shame and the child that should inherit his lands, if that I should die from illness, no lands would mock the weakness of a child they knew not existed."

His grip tightened and Kagura's eyes watered involuntarily as she struggled to breath, her heart beat almost as wildly as the man above her, for she could feel it in her breast.

"Yes," he murmured, "Cry for me Princess," A razor sharp grin sliding across his face.

His hand pressed harder until she choked and her eyes burned until the tears sprang free, running down her face. At the sight of them, he alleviated the pressure some, feeling sadistically satisfied inside. Her fingers scrambled against his smooth arm.

"And yet, here I am." His lips drew near, pressing just against the shell of her elfin ears. "Driven to madness by _love_."

Kagura's eye brows shot up in confusion, her body stilling briefly to listen. The last word dripped from his lips. It was said so gently, she thought it impossible how viciously it raked through the air. Kagewaki's breath blew ragged and harsh against her and she shivered from the intimacy. '_Shitshitshit,' _she repeated mentally.

The anger that had seized his body fled now, and he sagged against her, weak and dizzy from the spasmodic illness and the devastating anger he felt.

"I seek a way to reclaim what has been lost. The only key is that abhorrent beast and his master." He slid off, coughing a few times before eying the recovering woman testily.

"I do hope your heart positively aches for me," he said sarcastically, stained hand resting across his heart in mock pleading.

Kagura massaged her throat and glared at him coldly. _Dangerous indeed. _

"Fuck you," she rasped, wishing to melt him with her scathing looks.

Instead he grinned cruelly, "Don't give me an invitation, you do look rather fetching beneath me," his eyes, once again a tawny brown, twinkled with a dark humor and sparked with perverted desire. She felt powerless beneath his hard gaze, an emotion that sunk fear deep in the marrow or her bones. Feeling sick, she jerked to her feet.

"I hope you rot!" She screeched.

"Mmm," A non interested reply. "Do not forget, you may choose to cooperate and receive the benefits or you will cooperate and gain nothing."

Kagura turned smartly on her heel, leaving him to the inky blackness alone.

Left alone in the silence, Kagewaki chuckled. Inuyasha would be here any day now and then soon…Kikyo.

His mind turned to her, a smile ghosting his lips as he remembered her in all her resplendent beauty. Her purity had dragged him out of the stifling darkness and into the sunshine. She was the sole most pure being he had ever encountered, A true cure to the illnesses of his body and the deafening roar of yokai in his mind. For her, he would be anything. For him, she was everything. His savior-cum-obsession. His world.

"Kikyo" he mouthed. The word rolled off his lips as his eyes slid shut and he pictured her in his mind.

"_My lord Kagewaki_"

She smiled, no more a tweaking of her lips.

He loved how happiness had shone in those large mysterious eyes. Privately, darkly, he imagined those words rolling off her tongue intimately. Hotly as she lost herself to him, surrendering flesh and purity and beauty to him, dark and warped and twisted as he was.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kagura raced through the hallways, putting much as much space as possible between her and the dark yokai underneath.<p>

She had only just collapsed into the piles of silks on her bed when I knock sounded on her door.

Kagura jumped up, fingers flying to her neck as she stalked towards a mirror. Shit. Angry red marks pressed into her skin where Kagewaki's disgusting fingers had squeezed.

Grabbing a high collared robe, she pulled it on before walking to the door, smoothing her hair into perfect place. She slid the door open.

"May I help you?" she addressed the kneeling servant imperiously.

"Forgive my, my Lady. Your mother requires your immediate attendance in her chambers." Kagura nodded as he shuffled away but her mind was already whirling into a million possibilities. She spent little time with her mother, unless it was in some public showing or other.

The wind sorceress grabbed up her fan, sliding it away into an inner layer of her clothes. She then quickly rushed the air around her in a maddening tornado stopping only when satisfied that Kagiwaki's energy and scent had been brushed away.

With dread and unease, she left to face her mother.

* * *

><p>"Princess Kagura," the queen greeted her entrance, sitting upon a large cushion, her personal servants littered around her.<p>

Kagura bowed low before prostrating herself in front of the queen. Her eyelashes nearly dusted the floor.

"My Lady" she murmured, now sitting properly, looking just below her mothers eyes.

Seemingly pleased by her daughters submission, she motioned for her servants, who placed drinks in front of the two, upon trays.

"I bring you great news. Lord Sesshoumaru comes to accept marriage with your sister, Princess Abi." Her mother looked nothing short of pleased as she relayed this information.

It felt like she had been electrocuted, every part of her shocked still, her heart skipping a beat. She heard nothing as her mother rambled on, completely unaware to her daughter's inward tumult.

"No," she breathed.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the tree's, splotchily painting the ground below in merry golden bands. It was beautiful out, bright and sunny, with the smallest of breezes to playfully chase the heat away.<p>

Down below on the forest floor, Inuyasha hunkered down, butt straight up in the air. Chewing his lip, he regarded his prey with narrowed eyes. He stayed completely still, his breathing slow; ears pointed high, all concentration on the enemy: an unsuspecting rabbit. It was deliciously plump looking, nibbling innocently on some greenery, totally unaware that it was being stalked. An excited grin lit up inuyashas face, his tongue slicking his bottom lip quickly.

3….2….1…

Inuyasha launched himself at the rabbit at the same time that something big, orange and warm did. His hand gripped scrabbling fur just as his head connected with something hard. Inuyasha yelped in pain and fell, pinning the poor creature beneath him. The rabbit freaked out, sporadically clawing its hands and hind feet as it was blanketed by the hanyou.

"Ouch!" a girlish voice yelled.

Forgetting the bunny in favor of rubbing his head, Inuyasha looked up in bewilderment at the human girl that sat across him, mirroring his motion. She clutched her head, her face screwed up in pain.

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself up, forgetting his catch. Both hanyou and human watched woefully as their prey scrambled away, dashing out of sight.

"Oh no" the girl moaned, staring in horror at the empty area. Then, realizing her situation she immediately jumped up, worry writing across her face.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" Words flew from her mouth so fast Inuyasha hardly had a second to decipher them before the girl continued.

"Does it hurt too bad? I didn't mean to do that! I am very sorry sir!" Inuyasha dazedly wondered if she had forgotten that her head had been smashed too.

The girl made to move closer but instead, tripped on her too long kosode, pitching into the hanyou. Yelping again from pure surprise Inuyasha caught the girl with his chest and fell backwards. Above him, the girl giggled, "Sorry!" She laughed again as Inuyasha expelled a breath grumpily before laughing along. Both of them giggled together over the sillyness of their predicament.

"W-woah!" innocent fawn eyes looked up at him in wonder. "Your ears are so pretty!"

Inuyasha's face inflamed and he let his bangs fall over his face.

Just before her tiny hands made contact with the downy appendages, Miroku's voice yelled urgently.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" he came crashing through the vegetation, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" He yelled, locating the gaudy splash of red amongst all the green, so focused on the hanyou that it took him a few seconds to notice their company.

The girl however, quickly addressed him.

"Oh lord monk!"

Inuyasha, blushing, his longer legs spread wide as a girl sat in between them, leaning over the front of the hanyou's torso her hands about to grip his face.

Miroku made a strangled noise in the back of his mouth, his face twitching into a strange look.

"I-inuyasha…it believe you are much too old for a girl this age…"

The two scrambled to disentangle themselves, a shocked denial spilling from younger male's ips.

Inuyasha's face lit up, reddening to match a tomato as he shoved himself up and away from the girl, running to hide behind miroku's robes. His head peeked out from just under the monks shoulder.

"I was trying to catch a rabbit when I tumbled into her" Inuyasha supplied mumbling, with the girl helpfully nodding in front of them. She peered at the hanyou expectantly, blinking huge eyes, Inuyasha shied away further.

"Whew!" Miroku huffed. "I am glad you are well. When you yelled…I suspected the worst," He patted the frightened hanyou awkwardly. Being murdered by an enraged, super powerful yokai prince wasn't on his to do list today. No sir.

Miroku held his hand out helping the girl to stand up.

"My name is Miroku" he tried to give his most winning smile.

"And I'm Inuyasha!" they hanyou exclaimed, blushing deeper.

"Rin" She smiled sweetly up at them.

"Miss Rin, might we aid you in finding your parents?" Miroku smiled. She was certainly cute. Wide innocent brown eyes glittered up at him on top of a cheeky smile and her brown messy hair was held up on one side by a pigtail. She was a little roughed up, he had to admit, with dirt smudging one side of her face and dusted along her old clothes. Though she barley hit inuyasha's belly, her personality definitely outshone the shy hanyou.

But her smile faltered and she glanced down. "This rin does not have parents" She scuffed her foot.

Ah. "Well what if we escort you to your village then?"

Rin's face was marred briefly by a tiny frown.

"Rin does not want to complain," She hesitated, "but the village sent me out here to find food. If—If Rin doesn't bring anything back she'll be given to the demon." Her brown eyes looked stricken. Inuyasha blanched.

Miroku stared in disbelief, what kind of people…?

Inuyasha turned to look up at Miroku, grabbing his robe and jerking it for attention, "M-Miroku! When Sesshoumaru-sama get's back he is sure to have something big! We could give that to Rin's village!" His golden eyes held a deep guilt, obviously beating himself up over losing the rabbit.

"Yes," the monk replied distractedly, one hand coming up to touch his lips as he thought.

"Would you really?" Rin was ecstatic and bounced upwards, "thank you so much! Rin is sure to please them this time!"

Miroku dragged a hand down his face. Seriously. Two abused kids in one week? Not that Inuyasha was a child he corrected himself, but he certainly didn't look very old.

"Rin," he smiled just as sweetly as she had, "Why don't you wait with us? We can take you back to your village tonight after we get everything figured out. What do you say?"

Rin smiled at him, "Yes Please lord Monk!"

Later as Rin weaved a crown for Inuyasha out of flowers, miroku privately wondered what exactly Sesshoumaru would do to him.

* * *

><p>Far off, (though not so far as to leave Inuyasha undefended) Sesshoumaru felled a large boar, snapping it's neck to keep it from bleeding. Hefting it across one slender shoulder, he proceeded to head back towards where he left Inuyasha and the annoying Monk.<p>

He felt the bond tingle slightly, like an itch just above his heart and his lips twitched down.

He didn't want to think about Inuyasha right now. His fit the night before had been weighing on his mind along with the kiss. That _kiss_. One that had stepped much farther than a simple reconstruction or testing of their bond. Something in his belly coiled sharply, twisting and warming itself. _This damned magic! _

Whatever had overtaken him must have been some residual _something _from the strange magic that twined itself into his soul. The wild fear he had experienced the night before was simply due to his obligations. If Inuyasha had died he would have failed, possibly never to gain his fathers title or approval again

So why couldn't he convince himself of that? The hanyou was a job. Nothing more.

_You are extremely precious to me._

_D-do you mean it?_

_Of course._

Closing his eye's, he sighed , resigned. He had meant that.

Of course, his brain instantly supplied fresh images of Inuyasha, shamelessly moaning into their kiss, the feeling of his hands dragging their mouths back together in a steamy clash.

_Damn!_

He shook his head, willing the colorful memory from his mind and the warmth from his lower belly.

Another came forward.

Inuyasha wrapped amongst the humans robes, having his hair petted and snuggled close.

Red hot jealousy swirled in his belly, eyes flashing dangerously. _Interesting._

Inwardly he grappled with the strange emotions. If anything had proven to him that it was not strange sorcery that filled his body with these weak emotions it had been the hanyou's human night. He had, once again, lost control instantly, almost causing the child and rotten monk harm.

There was no way to convince himself otherwise. He was extremely vested in this reckless, troublesome creature. Whether it was their strange connection or the amount of time they were forced to spend together, Sesshoumaru was sure that he would find out just how deep these feelings ran soon. The prince licked his lips, shut down his thoughts and walked forward.

* * *

><p>Inryoku cackled gleefully.<p>

"Perfect. Everything was perfect! The brat will be on his toes for a long time after this."

"What will be your next move, my lord?" She spoke the last words tauntingly, inwardly laughing that she had caught such simple prey. Greed struck even the most well off, she supposed.

"The next month, as he suffers from the loss of his bond, I will kill the bastard hanyou. Despite his prowess, he is still young, and no match for myself. The Lady of the south abhors anything lower than herself I know she will not tolerate his kind. Sesshoumaru should often be busy meeting with her over some political trifle or other. He will not be guarded at all times."

Amaya laughed, a sound not unlike the scrape of steel.

"I believe I deserve some payment for the nights performance?" Her face stretching over fangs in some sick attempt at a smile.

"Of course," he murmured, "Of course." His eyes were half lidded as he regarded her. Honestly it disgusted him to be forced to work with something so far beneath him but he knew his revenge would be ever so sweet.

* * *

><p>"Get her! The prince locked her up personally!" Someone screamed behind her.<p>

Sango grunted as her body crunched into a tight roll, mechanically dispatching another bake-neko as she moved fluidly through the hall, ducking here and swiveling through bewildered servants. At least she was finally getting out of here though. The slayers breathing was harsh as she shoved through a thin wooden door, her shoulder smashed painfully into the side but she paid no mind, finally reaching the courtyard.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled, loosing a loud whistle as well. Sango prayed her partner heard form the woods. The neko would have been on high alert so even without the call the commotion should have been enough.

Sure enough, a loud, angry roar tore through the air as Kilala swooped in, using her size to smash into several demons. Sango visibly relaxed as Kilala bounded over to her and she grasped her partners fur tightly in her fists. Exhaustion hit her at the same time that a giant wet tongue did, the only acknowledgment that the nekomata allowed before she slashed at more demons.

Hefting herself up, sango swung gracefully over Kilala's back, throwing smoke bombs as they made off.

minuts later and they landed into darker, thick woods. Though the sun had been shining, little reached through the thick foliage and onto the ground of the old forest.

Sango dragged herself along, fighting the sore, weak feeling of her body, clutching tightly at her belly as it gurgled, sore and tight with need for food. Her face was set in fierce determination, hard as stone as she staggered through the moist dirt and thick foliage. One punch had caught on a fang and Sango had smashed the demon another few times just to vent frustration. The cut now stung and dripped and Sango wished she had slit the demon's throat.

'_Concentrate. Concentrate_,' Sango repeated in her mind

Her stomach released another long, miserable growl as she trudged forward.

Kilala glanced back, a worried look in the demons eyes and her tail twitched nervously. She could feel the weakness of her master and wished only for her rest. She waited patiently until Sango stood by her side. Licking apologetically at the wound on her mistresses hand, she nudged her head into sango, willing her to stay still.

As soon as they came to an understanding, Kilala padded away to retrieve what they searched for. Sniffing she finally located it, Sango's prized weapon, the Hiraikotsu. Gripping gently at the leather straps, kilala dragged it up to Sango.

The slayer ran her hands across the finely made bone, checking briefly for anything gone amiss while they were apart. Satisfied that nothing had tarnished her baby, she hefted it onto her back and limped towards Kilala. Straddling the huge cat, she gripped tightly as they leapt into the air, sailing high. Thick, furry paws paddled the air gracefully and sango had to admit that the cool wind felt good on her overly hot skin.

"God's," She muttered, "I missed you so much!" Her arms feebly wrapped across Kilala's thick neck, her fingers tangling in soft, knot-free fur.

"Kilala…take me to…Inu No Taisho." Kilala roared her agreement as they rose higher and higher.

She sighed contentedly, letting the tired, sore feelings of her body take the back-burner as sleep blanketed the pains into dull aches. Kilala rumbled a low, pleased purr, content to have her mistress back and unharmed.

* * *

><p>Ps. Yes. I love Naraku. Feel the evil, fucked up sex bomb that he is.<p>

SO MUCH PLOT AND SHIAT IN THIS OMG LOLOLOLOLOL.

So…my faithful, GUESS AWAY! Where is this story going!? IDK ;)

**WTF KIKYO AND KAGEWAKI SAY WHAT? WHAT IS HE PLANNING!?**

**What will happen to little rin?**

**What is Kagura going to do?**

**How will our duo deal with the combined threats of Inryoku, Kagewaki and SEXUAL TENSION!?**

Also will beginning to edit previous chapters…so don't start rereading yet!


	16. PSA

Hello Everyone! Wow, it sure has been a long time I really do apologize for the wait.

This is not a new Chapter but One is coming! After two years, I know I need to finish these. Right now, I am going to tear this story to pieces and try and Edit some parts- This means some chapters may be totally different! I have to get back into it and but I've lost touch with my story and the characters, So I've reread Inuyasha, pulled out the movies and am working hard! Luckily, I had what I began for the new chapter and a vague Idea of where I was going.

I'm SO sorry for the wait and what I have done to many of you, it was awful of me. Anyways, Feel free to PM me with anything, comments, questions etc.

Thanks and I hope some of you are still sticking around. I'll put up the Next chapter soon.


End file.
